El Gato Blanco De La Mala Suerte
by Rose Thane
Summary: ¿Cuantas veces un corazón puede romperse antes de darse cuenta de que ya no puede mas? ¿Por que sigues luchando por algo que ya has perdido Yuu-san?El primer amor nunca resulta. Eso fue lo que entendió cuando el destino le abrió las puertas hacia una nueva persona que despertó los mismos sentimientos que tenia hacia su mejor amigo. "Yo no soy tu juguete, Souji." Yuu YanasexOC.
1. A palabras necias, oidos sordos

**Disclaimer:** Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi y sus personajes les pertenece a sus respectivos autores, este fic es sin fines de lucro, lo hago solo por diversión. Nakami Souji y otros personajes que no salen en el anime ni en el manga si son de mi propiedad.

_Genero yaoi (amor entre hombres)_

_ gato blanco de la mala suerte.-_

**_Cap. 1: "A PALABRAS NECIAS OIDOS SORDOS."_**

Estaba acostumbrado al claxon de los autos, al timbre del móvil, al ramen instantáneo, al olor del cigarrillo, a las personas ruidosas, al café enlatado, a los ladridos de los perros, al sonido de los trenes al llegar a la estación, pero sobretodo, al olor de la tinta y el carbón.

Supongo que tengo que describirme y comenzar con esas cosas que deben ser dichas desde un principio, como mi nombre, edad, físico y ese tipo de cosas, ¿no? Siempre creí que una presentación era aburrida, pero bueno, no se le puede evitar.

Mi nombre es Nakami Souji, dentro de un mes cumplo veinticinco. Actualmente trabajo en la editorial Marukawa, con el grupo Esmeralda. Soy editor de mangas shoujo y asistente del editor en jefe. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo trabajando aquí? Alrededor de tres años, ¿que si soy muy joven? Si, demasiado dirían algunos.

Mido 5'9, mi pelo es marrón ladrillo y algo desordenado, el flequillo me cae a la mitad de mi nariz y dos mechones más largos rozan a cada lado de mi mejilla. Mis ojos son verde esmeralda, muchos dicen que soy delgado y un poco pálido.

Hay un par de cosas que deben saber: soy una persona sarcástica, perfeccionista, sobreprotectora, pero sobre todo soy extremadamente celoso. Por más que trato de ocultarme la mayor parte del tiempo con burlas y comentarios crueles, realmente soy honesto y de buen carácter, esa parte de mí, solo la conoce mi hermana y mi tutor. Soy el tipo de persona que le gusta mantener la información importante para mí, simplemente sólo para ver qué pasa.

Continuando con lo de que si soy joven, ahora les explico; cuando era niño me integré desde muy temprano en el jardín de niños siendo el más joven de entre los más pequeños. A los nueve años, mis padres murieron en un accidente de auto, dejándonos huérfanos a mi hermana pequeña, Haruhi y a mí. Sin tener a nadie a quien acudir, Isami Tosa, un amigo muy cercano de mi padre nos acogió en su Dojo. Al principio era muy cauteloso e indiferente a todo, me negaba a abrirme a cualquier persona y solo me enfocaba en proteger a Haruhi-chan. No dejaba que nadie se le acercara, o le hablara.

Muchos de los estudiantes de mi tutor eran más grandes que yo. Me utilizaban para practicar, me molestaban bastante, y me daban palizas. Yo me quedaba callado, a pesar de que me dejaban moretones en los brazos y piernas, pues no era un soplón que iba llorando a los brazos de los adultos. Cuando Isami-san los descubrió golpeándome, les dio un gran sermón, pero ellos no se detuvieron. Un día los encontré molestando a mi hermana, fue ahí cuando mi subconsciente se apagó para darle paso a la furia y apliqué los movimientos que el sensei instruía a sus alumnos, les gané. Si, secretamente me quedaba viendo sus entrenamientos y cuando nadie me veía practicaba solo.

Isami-san, a quien considero como mi padre, vio que tenía potencial y me entreno en Jiujitsu y a mi hermana en Kendo. Después de eso, muy pocos se metían conmigo o con mi hermana a pesar de mi corta edad, ya fuese por miedo o respeto, quién sabe.

Él me dejo asistir a la escuela, cuando estaba en secundaria me adelantaron varios niveles por mi gran capacidad intelectual, y es que la verdad, la clases me aburrían, así que, por curioso, durante las vacaciones estudiaba libros avanzados y el material de lo que se suponía que me irían a dar al año siguiente.

Ya al entrar a la universidad, adelante todas las materias posibles restándole dos años a mi carrera. Cabe decir, que desde que acabe mis estudios, me inscribí en clases de inglés avanzado y diseño de dibujo profesional, cobrándome tres años más de mi vida. Me independicé y aunque fue doloroso partir -pues aún siento que le debo demasiado a ese hombre- fue necesario, Haruhi también lo hizo, ahorró para poder ir a Kioto a estudiar medicina, actualmente estudia en la universidad de Kioto. Aun así, los domingos o cada vez que encuentro un tiempo libre voy al Dojo de visita y a veces, entreno con Isami-san.

Cuando empecé a trabajar en Marukawa no fue nada fácil, especialmente cuando tus compañeros son del tipo que dejan todo para el último momento. Al ser el más joven, me trataban como un novato idiota. A pesar de que estaba acostumbrado al trabajo duro, no me adapté hasta que cumplir los tres meses con ellos. Estar pendiente de mis mangakas, corregirle lo errores, ayudarla a dibujar si era necesario, cumplir con cada una de las demandas de mi jefe por más ridícula que fuera, amenazar a los demás editores para la entrega de los manuscritos, lidiar con Yokozawa-san cuando Takano-san huía y partirme el lomo con la imprenta. Esos eran mis principales oficios dentro de mi trabajo. Claro que, tenía que asistir a todos lados donde se requería con Takano-san, después de todo, yo era su asistente y uno de sus hombres más confiables.

Es un trabajo realmente estresante que requiere un noventa por ciento de toda mi atención, succionando en casi su totalidad mi vida personal. En nuestro departamento no es raro desmayarse, tener ojeras o alucinar. Hubo ocasiones en las cuales he tenido que pasar la noche en la editorial, para ser exactos, ocho veces. Lo que pasa es que gusta hacer mi trabajo bien, a veces término exagerando un poco -según Kisa-san.-

Últimamente he tenido dolores de cabeza que van y vienen, sudoraciones nocturnas y toso ocasionalmente. No he tenido tiempo de ver a un doctor, como no es nada grave, he decido dejarlo para ultimo -es algo que se contagia- pero siempre se me olvida.

Miré el reloj de mi portátil, indicaba las 8:09 de la noche. Aún tenía un montón de trabajo que hacer sobre el escritorio. Estaba exhausto, si empezaba de inmediato acabaría más o menos a las 9:22, mas veinte minutos de camino a casa...

—Tengo una reunión para las cifras de la próxima tirada de los tomos. —anunció mi superior levantándose de su silla y recogiendo unos papeles con algo de prisa. Estábamos a mitad del ciclo.

— ¿Tengo que asistir? —pregunté. Esas juntas se tardaban, y yo ya quería irme a casa, además, si era requerida mi presencia, nunca acabaría mis deberes.

—No. Isaka-san me informó que solo los jefes de departamento deben asistir esta vez.

—Es bueno escuchar eso, ya me estaba cansando de oírlos ladrándose unos a otros. —bostecé.

—No pierdas el tiempo, aprovecha y corrige el storyboard de tu sensei. —dijo antes de marcharse.

—Buena suerte. —susurró Kisa-san a mi lado, medio desmayado entre un pequeño edificio de libros y papeles que en pocos días, acabarían siendo rascacielos.

Por acto reflejo, acaricié el anillo plateado que colgaba de una cadena de metal en mi cuello. No pude evitar sonreír, lo sostuve un momento entre mis dedos, leyendo el grabado apenas visible: Haruhi.

Ella también tiene uno igual con mi nombre en su dedo anular derecho, Isami-san nos los encargó cuando éramos niños y comenzábamos a ser parte de una nueva familia, no me pregunten como, pero a ella aun le sirve, recuerdo que nos dijo aquella vez _"No importa que suceda, apóyense el uno al otro ¿Me lo prometen?"_

Esperé que Takano-san doblara a la derecha. Veamos, le tomara unos 0.15 segundos llegar al ascensor, este llega al primer piso en 0.30 segundos, caminará unos 0.18 segundos para llegar a la sala, la junta tardara alrededor de unos 36.54 minutos. Conociéndolo, irá por un café a la máquina, que lo dilatará unos 2.53 minutos más y el ascensor bajara en otros 0.30 segundos. En total eso me da unos 41.8 minutos de sueño.

—Hatori-kun. —llamé a mi compañero al frente mío.

—¿Qué sucede? —respondió concentrado. Estaba clickeando en su portátil con un ritmo casi frenético.

—Tomaré una descanso, ¿podrías despertarme en cuarenta minutos exactos?

—No hay problema. Pero… —hizo una pausa, pues estaba más interesado en su portátil. — ¿No vas a corregir el storyboard?

—No logro concentrarme, estoy demasiado cansado. —gruñí cortante, no me agradaba esta sensación de incapacidad. Nunca en la vida me había pasado esto, pero mi cuerpo me exigía descanso y mi mente no me hacía caso.

Pude oír al castaño bufar en gracia, giré la cabeza claramente molesto.

—Escuché eso. Te acabas de reír de mí, ¿no es así?

Al leer mi expresión sádica, contestó — Es irónico y raro de tu parte. No te había escuchado rendirte antes de la entrega final de los manuscritos.

—Hatori-kun.

—Dime.

—Treinta y nueve minutos.

Dicho esto, cerré mi portátil dejando que mi cabeza y brazos reposarán sobre ella, entrelacé mis brazos y escondí mi rostro. Finalmente, cerré los ojos quedándome dormido en cuestión de segundos.

**...**

A las diez en punto ya había acabado de corregir el storyboard, lo revisé por tercera vez antes de dejarlo sobre el escritorio. Mi sensei había tomado en cuenta los consejos que le había dado la vez pasada. Gracias a eso, acabe antes, '¡gracias Dios!' Kisa-san ya se había ido, también Hatori-kun y Mino-san. Solo quedábamos Onodera-kun, y yo. Takano-san nos esperaba en el primer nivel, seguro que estaba con Yokozawa-san.

Guardé los archivos y apagué el equipo. Miré a mi compañero que se dedicaba con entusiasmo y esfuerzo en su labor y por alguna razón, sonreí compasivo al verlo. Recuerdo cuando yo era así, lleno de energía, muy entusiasta, pero para trabajar en Marukawa, lo único que se necesita es profesionalismo y disposición. Guardé la portátil, las propuestas, también el storyboard con mucho cuidado en mi portafolio negro.

—Onodera-kun, ¿te falta mucho? —le pregunté mientras me colocaba mi abrigo gris.

—¿Mmm? ¡Ah, lo siento! No, solo un par de correcciones más... —balbuceó mientras escribía y señalaba errores con una pluma roja sobre el borrador.

Aproveché para ordenar mi escritorio y el de Takano-san, los de los demás estaban "arreglados" así que no me les acerque. Mientras despejaba su desarreglado espacio, descubrí una propuesta. El muy tarado la había olvido, había que ver que Takano-san no era el hombre más cuidadoso que digamos. Me giré cuando sentí una mirada sobre mí, también el sonido del lapicero en movimiento se había detenido. Onodera-kun me miraba como si fuera un bicho raro. Cuando se vio descubierto, continúo garabateando sobre la hoja.

—¿Hay algo que desees decirme? —guardé la propuesta en el compartimento de mi portafolio.

—¿Yo? Emm... No, bueno, lo siento... —estaba mascullando cosas inentendibles, algo que me era realmente molesto porque me sentía excluido.

Alcé una ceja, expectante.

—Bueno, ¿Siempre ordenas el espacio de Takano-san? —frunció el ceño, nervioso. Yo no sabía el por qué.

—Por supuesto. Después de todo, soy su asistente. —le sonreí con sinceridad.

—Si...

—No solo el de él. También el tuyo, el de Kisa-san, Hatori-kun y el de Mino-san. Claro que, solo hasta a mitad de ciclo, nunca tendré las agallas para ordenar con el desorden que ocurre al final. —mordí una barrita energética que tenía guardada en el bolsillo, mientras me recargaba sobre el escritorio y contemplaba al joven. El chico exclamó fascinado, me dio un gracias a lo que yo asentí, diciendo de nada. —¿Ya acabaste?

—¡Sí! — se apresuró a guardar un montón de papeles en su portafolio con torpeza —¡Maldición! —exclamó en voz baja cuando se dio cuenta de que algunos se le estropearon. Empecé a reírme bajito, pero mi risa se convirtió en una suave carcajada. El castaño me miraba enfadado, mientras sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas.

Mi diversión se convirtió en dolor, dolor que me invadió desde el interior. Sentí una punzada en los pulmones, demasiado fuerte, como si me acuchillaran diez veces. Gruñí y apreté los dientes aguantando las ganas de gritar, pero fue demasiado para mí. De un momento a otro me hallaba en el suelo acuclillado tosiendo violentamente, no podía parar, los pulmones me quemaban y mi garganta se resecó.

Si Onodera-kun no hubiese reposado una de sus manos en mi espalda, no me habría dado cuenta de que estaba a mi lado, su tacto se notaba demasiado preocupado al igual que la expresión en su rostro. Alcé una mano indicando que esperara, a los treinta segundos mi cuerpo se calmó, el dolor se había ido. Me dolía la cabeza, demasiado y tenía frío. Sabía que debí ir al maldito hospital.

—¿Nakami -kun, ya te encuentras mejor? —su voz estaba cargada de preocupación y se notaba algo desesperada.

Asentí. Un pequeño espasmo me delató, provocando que apretara mis parpados y dientes una vez más.

—¡No mientas! —veía borroso, solo podía escuchar su voz reprocharme. Mi compañero me colocó una mano en la frente —¡Dios! ¡Tu temperatura, la tienes muy alta! —eso explicaba el frío. Escuché el celular de Onodera vibrar, y a los pocos segundos gruño. — Es Takano-san. Vamos, ponte de pie, hazlo despacio. —lo obedecí a pesar que todo mi cuerpo se sentía más pesado de lo normal. El editor pasó uno de mis brazos por su cuello y me incitó a caminar, no quería causarle molestias, así que intentaba caminar normal, pero me era imposible.

Solo podía escuchar el zumbido del elevador, bajé la cabeza y cerré los ojos, sentía náuseas cada vez que los abría. Onodera continúo caminando cuando el elevador se abrió.

—¿Por qué demonios no contestabas el condenado celular?

—¿¡Pero que carajos pasó!? — era la voz de Yokozawa-san, se oía cada vez más cerca avanzando con pasos fuertes y estruendosos.

—Estábamos conversando y de repente comenzó a toser mucho, tiene mucha fiebre y no ha abierto los ojos en un rato. —explicó el más joven.

Sentí unas manos frías y más grandes que las anteriores sobre mi frente. Tras otra punzada tosí un poco, pero duró unos pocos segundos y era mucho menos violenta que la primera vez.

—Dame aquí. — era la voz de mi superior. ¿Qué demonios? Mi cuerpo se hallaba sobre su espalda, me estaba cargando. No podía abrir la boca para reclamar, sentía la bilis quemándome la garganta. Nunca me había sentido tan humillado y ridículo, todo por una estúpida condición. —Creo que tendremos que dejarlo para otra ocasión Yokozawa.

—Sí, llámame para saber cómo se encuentra. No lo dejes solo, ambos sabemos que se descuidará más. Buenas noches.

Después de devolverle la despedida, salimos de edificio. En el trayecto solo sentía la respiración y las pisadas de Takano-san, fue incómodo, pues nadie decía nada. Cuando entramos en nuestro tren, las cosas se calmaron, pude abrir los ojos aunque me pesaban un montón.

—Bájame, estoy bien. —susurré cerca de su oído.

—Al fin has vuelto en ti. —mencionó mientras me colocaba en los asientos al lado de Onodera-kun, el tren cerró sus puertas y se puso en marcha —Demonios, has bajado de peso, ¿estas comiendo bien?

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —pregunté recargándome en mi lugar masajeándome la sien. Era curioso que supiera algo tan tribal como eso.

—Hace dos meses colapsaste, tuvimos que cargarte hasta el hospital. ¿Y bien?

Evité contacto visual con cualquier persona alrededor. —Ya me acuerdo... no cocino mucho últimamente que digamos. —me dediqué a contemplar fuera de mi ventana, que por cierto estaba más que oscura, ya que atravesábamos un túnel.

—Eres un idiota. —sentenció dándome la espalda.

—¡Takano-san! —le reprochó el castaño.

—Lo sé.

—¿¡Eh!? —exclamó el novato.

Pude sentir los ojos de los dos clavándome la espalda.

Nadie dijo nada durante todo el trayecto. Takano-san no me dejó bajar en mi parada, alegando que un idiota como yo, no podía quedarse solo y mucho menos cuando no se preocupaba por su salud. Me quejé un par de veces, pero no discutí más, conocía a ese hombre, era demasiado terco como para intentar razonar con él.

No dejé que me cargase una vez que las puertas del tren se abrieron. Pero debí dejar que lo hiciera de camino a su casa, su maldito apartamento estaba cuesta arriba y no fue nada agradable subirla.

Me sorprendí bastante al descubrir que Onodera Ritsu era vecino de Takano Masamune, el joven estaba incómodo, también molesto y avergonzado. Nos dimos las buenas noches y justo cuando el oji-verde entró a su departamento, el ataque de tos comenzó de nuevo, tan violento como el primero. Mi martirio menos deseado había regresado en el momento menos indicado.

**…**

Desperté en un lugar desconocido. No estaba en mi cama, ni en mi sillón, lo sabía porque mí sillón no era tan incómodo. Había algo húmedo sobre mi frente, también una sábana me arropaba el resto del cuerpo. Mi boca tenía un horrible sabor metálico ¿Acaso me habían drogado?

No traía mi abrigo, pero si mi camisa blanca. Ah, y también conservaba mis vaqueros negros, eso era una buena señal -nótese mi pesimismo y gran humor, pues odiaba las mañanas y mucho más si era despertado en mis días libres.- Ahora mismo, en el lugar donde estaba, olía delicioso, alguien cocinaba.

Me levanté con brusquedad y el paño húmedo cayó sobre mi regazo ¿Y esto?

—Ah, ya te levantaste ¿Te desperté?

Era Takano Masamune ¿Acaso estaba en su casa? Fragmentos de lo que había sucedido ayer se dispararon en mi mente. Ya lo recuerdo todo.

—Sí, pero ya no importa. ¿Qué estás cocinando?

—Sopa miso. Espero que te guste, si no, te obligaré.

Yo no era ningún niño para que me tratase así, pero al fin y al cabo, Takano-san era Takano-san. Solo Dios le cambiaría esa actitud de fanfarrón.

Me senté en la pequeña mesa mientras él me servía mis raciones. Que por cierto, eran un poco exageradas para lo que estaba acostumbrado a desayunar.

—Gracias por la comida. —susurré antes de atacar el arroz con mis palillos, el primer bocado sabia a gloria. El empezó a comer con prisa, cualquiera pensaría que se ahogaría. —Sé que esto es extremadamente incómodo para los dos, no quiero ser una molestia así que me iré a casa después del trab…

Le dio un sorbo a su té antes de interrumpirme. —Casi me tengo ir. La comida está en la nevera, para la cena tendrás que defenderte solo. Te dejé algo de ropa y sabes dónde está el baño. –se adelantó. Antes había venido, hace mucho, cuando era un novato. Me puso a corregir cuatro storyboards y tuve que hacer uso del baño, pues me tardé como unas seis horas en corregir y mi vejiga no aguantaba.

—¿Qué? Espera, ¿planeas dejarme aquí? Definitivamente no me lo puedo permitir, yo iré a trabajar hoy. —dije dejando a un lado la verdura que planeaba llevarme a la boca.

Mi jefe solo se limitó a levantar una ceja, como quien oye a un niño hablando sobre mudarse a la luna. Terminó con las últimas raciones de su comida mientras me ignoraba.

—Ya hablé con Isaka-san. No estás en condiciones para esforzarte, mientras dormías no parabas de toser y tu temperatura casi llego a cuarenta ¿Has visto a algún doctor?

Si las miradas matasen, él estuviera muerto hace mucho. Estaba cabreado, no sabía nada de eso.

—No.

Alzó un puño con el ceño fruncido, esperé el golpe que nunca llegó. En vez de eso, Soltó un gran suspiro, recogió sus platos y se fue hacia el lavabo.

—Puede irse, yo los lavaré. —o estaba sordo o solo me ignoraba. — Como pago de mi estadía, ¿está bien? —fue ahí cuando se detuvo y se secó las manos con una pequeña toalla.

—Ya me voy. —anunció despidiéndose de mí de la manera que más me irritaba: revolviéndome el pelo. Tomó su abrigo y su maletín. Me miró sobre su hombro alzando un grueso fajo de hojas. —Me llevare tu storyboard, se corregirá allá.

—No tienes respeto por mi portafolio... Hasta luego —respondí con monotonía. La puerta se cerró. —Que manera de empezar el día. —suspiré, masticando la verdura.

Sus órdenes de quedarme en casa le dieron un sabor amargo a la comida. Hay muchas cosas que odio en esta vida, pero faltar al trabajo por primera vez en mi vida entera, era realmente el colmo. ¡No sabía que hacer!

Tuve que ponerme una servilleta sobre la boca, Tosí. Era dolorosa como siempre pero más apaciguada, los pulmones me volvieron a arder. Cuando mi cuerpo entendió que era suficiente, aclaré la garganta y al ver mi maletín al pie del sillón, caí en cuenta: no le devolví la propuesta.

Ver mi maletín me dio una idea, Takano-san no podrá reclamarme si fuera a Marukawa a devolverle su dichosa propuesta, ¿no? Tal vez lo convenza de poder trabajar.

Con ese pensamiento en mente engullí mi desayuno, y tal como prometí lavé los platos. Fui hasta el baño me lavé los dientes con un cepillo que había dejado en su empaque "Usa esto" decía una pequeña nota y salte a la bañera por una ducha caliente.

**…**

Editorial Marukawa Shoten, departamento de manga shoujo, grupo Esmeralda. Días para la entrega de manuscritos: 9

—Bien. Onodera, ¿crees que el manuscrito de Toriumi-sensei necesita algún arreglo? —el editor en jefe miró al aludido por sobre sus gafas.

—Mmm… Creo que Nakami-kun eliminó una escena de humor esencial en la página treinta y dos.

Sus compañeros se quedaron en silencio mientras analizaban sus respectivas copias, a los pocos segundos, entendieron a lo que se refería el castaño.

—¡Estas en lo cierto Ricchan!

—Ahora que lo veo, es verdad. —comentó un Mino sonriente.

Hatori solo se limitó a asentir dos veces, dando su aprobación a lo que dijo el novato.

—¿Algo más? ¿Alguien tiene algo que agregar?

Todos negaron con la cabeza.

—Bien, pasando de eso… Dame una buena razón por la cual te has presentado antes de que te pateé directamente al hospital. —gruñó el azabache cuando divisó al joven entrar al departamento como si nada.

—Tu idiotez. —sentenció mientras sacaba de su bolso la propuesta que había dejado ayer.

—¿Dónde estaba? La estaba buscando. —se sorprendió, tomando la propuesta que su subordinado le ofrecía. —Por cierto…

—¡Sou-kun! —se adelantó Kisa como él solía llamarlo. Se había levantado de su asiento y observaba al joven que estaba un poco rojo señal de enfermedad. —¡Pero si escuche que tenías fiebre!

Mino también hizo lo mismo, con su típica sonrisa y sin decir nada, comparó su temperatura con el oji-verde.

—Tienes algo de fiebre, ¿Por qué no vas a casa?

Su sobre-preocupación le repugnaba, así que se alejó hasta desplomarse en su asiento dejándolos con la palabra en la boca.

—No soy un niño, puedo cuidarme solo.

—¡Souji! —le regañó Hatori por su actitud.

—Pero estas actuando como uno. —contraatacó Takano. Las afiladas miradas de los editores se encontraron, retándose con los ojos. Un tenso silencio hizo presente en el ambiente, hasta que un nervioso Ritsu decidió romperlo:

— ¡JA JA JA JA JA! ¿P-pero que dicen? Continuemos con lo que estábamos haciendo… —todas las miradas se dirigieron al chico. —Ah sí, Nakami-kun, discutíamos sobre tu storyboard y creemos…

—¡Onodera! Córtalo ya, no puede estar aquí. Ya me escuchaste, vete a casa.

Estaba realmente enfadado, ¡mi superior no me permitía trabajar! No contesté, solo lo fulminé a los ojos con una mirada vacía por unos segundos más, y sin decir nada me levanté, tomé mi maletín y me retiré.

No quería ir a casa y menos a la de él, pero sinceramente no tenía a donde ir… ¡Pero que idiota soy, si podía ir al Dojo! Nadie tenía que enterarse, tomé el elevador al primer piso y me encaminé a la estación.

Al tomar el tren me di cuenta que quedaba un poco lejos, pero no importaba, tenía tiempo que no veía a Isami-san, casi mes y medio. Esto le agradaría mucho, ya podía imaginar su cara de regocijo, él es un hombre muy alegre.

Al llegar a mi destino, después de una hora de viaje, mi celular empezó a vibrar. Leí el nombre en el identificador de llamadas: Yokozawa-san. ¿Qué demonios quería ese hombre? Lo deje vibrar, no quería lidiar con él ahora.

Salí de la estación, y al caminar unas calles más al norte, me encontré con la ya conocida comunidad de casas tradicionales, un lugar en la cual pase unos doce años de mi vida. Esto me traía grandes recuerdos.

Me detuve en la gran casa tradicional que decía Dojo Isami en un tablón de madera. Toqué la puerta corrediza dos veces como solía hacer de pequeño, una costumbre que parecía occidental.

—¡Esta bien, pueden tomar un respiro! —escuché decir a una voz masculina desde el interior de la casa. Las voces dentro corearon un 'Muchas gracias sensei'.

La puerta se deslizó y con ella un hombre alto y fornido me dio la bienvenida:

—¡Souji! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! —me revolvió el cabello de esa forma paternal tan característica de él. No me molestaba, no a menos que fuera él. —¡Dios, pero si estas más alto! —rió comparando nuestras alturas y casi de inmediato soltó un gran suspiro. —Estas rojo ¿Estas enfermo? Ah, supiste cuidar bien de los demás pero nunca de ti mismo.

—Ha pasado un buen tiempo, Isami-san. —sonreí de vuelta, casi con nostalgia. Colocó una mano sobre mi frente, mi reacción no se hizo esperar, alejé su mano casi de inmediato. —Estoy bien, solo es un pequeño resfriado de paso.

Me tomó de los hombros obligándome a caminar. —¡Bastante diría yo! Ven pasa, ¿Cómo esta Haruhi?

—Con su permiso y gracias. Haruhi está muy bien, la última vez que hablé con ella, me dijo que le iba bien en la carrera de medicina.

—¿Enserio? Eso espero, esa niña es muy dedicada en todo lo que hace. Mmm, Yo también debería llamarla de vez en cuando. —murmuró más para sí mismo que para mí.

Cuando llegamos a la pequeña pero cómoda habitación, charlamos de cosas tribales, de mis mangakas, el Dojo y cosas así, había olvidado lo fácil que era sostener una conversación con este gran hombre. Su rostro no había cambiado mucho; unas invisibles arrugas estaban haciendo aparición en su frente, sus ojos castaños estaban tan joviales y alegres como siempre, su pelo que era castaño oscuro estaba volviéndose más claro, dando paso a algunas canas.

—¡Ah, por cierto! ¿Ya has visto a los demás?

—¿Los demás? ¿Quiénes están aquí?

La puerta de papel de arroz se deslizó.

—Sabía que esa voz solo podía ser de Shiro-kun —no podía ser, esa voz ronca pertenecía a la persona que menos quería ver ahora mismo: Kimura Keisuke, un antiguo compañero de Jiujitsu. Giré el rostro con una falsa sonrisa que él conocía bastante bien —¿Qué? ¿Acaso no te alegras de verme?

Me levanté casi con urgencia. —No. Para nada. Isami-san, se está haciendo tarde es mejor que me vaya.

—¿Tan pronto? —preguntaron los dos al tiempo.

—Shiro-kun, no seas tan malo ¡Hace siglos que no te veía! ¡Ya sé! ¿Tu novia te espera, verdad? —su sonrisa bobalicona era más que patética.

—No tengo novia y desearía que no nos hubiésemos visto en un par de siglos más… Otra cosa, deja de llamarme Shiro o te mataré. —endurecí mis facciones asqueado de oír ese nombre de nuevo.

—No has cambiado en nada, ¡que cruel eres! —su risilla flaqueó gracias al nerviosismo que le provoqué.

Shiro significa blanco, ese fue el apodo que me fue dado cuando Isami-san regañó a los chicos del Dojo por primera vez. Fui llamado así porque me comportaba como un gato blanco de solo apariencias: Dulce y educado con los demás, pero cruel y despiadado con mis compañeros. Desde ese entonces, soy el gato blanco de la mala suerte.

**XxxX**

**Aclaraciones:**

Me base en este personaje original en otro personaje de anime shoujo. Aunque le cambie la personalidad, el apellido y otras cosas más, siguen teniendo el mismo físico (No me mates derechos de autor )

Mi primer fanfict yaoi, ¿qué dicen? Surgió una tarde de escuela mientras escuchaba 'Nine in the afternoon' de Panic at the disco, que me inspiró, y no sé… porque la canción no tiene nada que ver con esto XD .Bueno, este es el primer capítulo, sé que esta algo lento y están diciendo: ¿Qué? ¿Esto es? ¿OSEA y Yuu? ¿Cuándo lo violara? Bueno, Yuu entra tambalente en el siguente cap. Literalmente. .

Más que nada quiero agradecer a Lini.02, mi beta, que aparte de corregirme y aguantarme en cada una de mis estupideces (porque jodo mucho u.u) me dio el valor para publicar esta historia. ¡Gracias Lini-chan, sin ti, no hubiera tenido los ovarios para publicarla! Y su historia "¿Y si me dejaras amarte? " (que por cierto está muy buena, leeanla. MinoxYuu) me inspiro para este retorcido fic de amor. Y también agradecimientos a… TAN TAN TAAAN: Nathalia R. ¡si, tu! Tus palabras de aliento antes de la publicación del fic me animaron mucho, te admiro y muchas gracias :'D

Las actualizaciones de este y mis otros fics del futuro, presente, pasado bla bla serán publicados en mi FB que deje el link en mi profile, asi que agregame, aparte de que si te suscribes, te llegaran a tu Hotmail.

Soy una persona que sufre de desinspiración, así que tenme paciencia, los reviews ayudan mucho a los escritores/as nos animan a continuar ¡Asi que porfa deja tu comentario! son gratis.


	2. No hay mal que por bien no venga

Disclaimer: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi y sus personajes les pertenece a sus respectivos autores, este fic es sin fines de lucro, lo hago solo por diversión. Nakami Souji y otros personajes que no salen en el anime ni en el manga si son de mi propiedad.

_ gato blanco de la mala suerte.-_

**Cap. 2: "NO HAY MAL QUE POR BIEN NO VENGA."**

Esto era… realmente estresante.

_Días para la entrega final de manuscritos: 1_

Coloqué mis cosas sobre el desastre-basurero en que se había convertido nuestro departamento, y sin pensarlo me dejé caer con pesadez en mi silla.

Acababa de regresar de la imprenta, normalmente mi trabajo se hubiese entregado antes, pero debido a mi enfermedad misteriosa, me tarde más de lo acostumbrado. Debí irme a casa, pero sin embargo me encuentro aquí; abatido, derrotado y con ojeras pronunciadas ¿Por qué era que me encontraba aquí? La cabeza me estaba dando vueltas, ya realmente ni recuerdo.

Miré a mí alrededor. Mino estaba desmayado en su silla, ni Hatori-kun, Onodera o Takano-san estaban en el departamento. La montaña de cosas se movió a mi lado: era Kisa-san, debajo de una pila de copias, libros, hojas y demás disparates, seguro estaba convulsionando o algo así.

Me levanté para irme a casa antes de ser el siguiente en la "morgue Esmeralda" con todo y aura pestilente incluida. Suspiré con tal pesadez que mi cuerpo succionó casi toda mi energía restante.

—Gracias por su esfuerzo.

—Jaaa… —fue lo único que pudieron responderme aquellos dos zombies.

No había dado ni un paso hasta que Hatori apareció, me había llamado antes al celular preguntando donde estaba, le di una respuesta vaga y colgó. El hombre estaba desaliñado, tambaleante y al igual que todos: con ojeras.

—Souji, Takano-san te está buscando.

—¿Eh? Si acabo de hablar con él, ¿ahora que quiere? —chasqué la lengua masajeando el hueso de mi nariz, ese hombre me estaba sacando de quicio, ¡no podía ser posible que quisiera algo en este momento! — Si quiere un maldito café dile que se lo busque él mismo, yo me voy a casa. —sentencié reacomodando el tirante de mi maletín, pasé a su lado buscando el ascensor con los ojos.

—Ven conmigo. — gruñó al tiempo que su mano asió mi brazo con una fuerza descomunal, que se me hizo imposible reaccionar de inmediato.

—¡Oi! ¡Hatori-kun, suéltame! ¡Hey! —no tenía tantas energías de forcejear en ese instante, me hubiese gustado derribarlo, pero no creí que fuese sensato.

Fui arrastrado hasta el ascensor. Ya dentro, presionó el primer nivel.

—¿Pero que...?

Bueno si era así que estábamos… Presioné el botón de abrir sólo para cabrearlo justo en el instante en que cerraba sus puertas. Me miró de mala manera a lo que yo le sonreí juguetón.

Oprimió el botón de cerrado, yo volví a estirarme para presionar el anterior botón, él le dio al de cerrar de nuevo con el ceño fruncido. Cuando vió que iba de nuevo por el botón, me empujó contra la pared y le dio repetidamente al botón de cerrado.

—Ya deja de jugar… Por cierto, tú sabes dibujar, ¿no?

Alcé una ceja cruzándome de brazos, muy pocas personas sabían ese detalle y Hatori no figuraba entre ellas. —¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Que bien… lo leí en tu currículo. —soltó un suspiro como si estuviese aliviado.

—¿Eh? ¿Cómo demonios tuviste acceso…? Ah, olvídalo. — gruñí recostándome contra la pared.

—Necesito de tu ayuda, camina. — iba a esperar a que las puertas se abrieran para emprender una rápida huida, pero él fue más listo de lo que creí, me tomó de nuevo desde el segundo piso.

Mátame ahora.

Mis reclamaciones fueron a parar en oídos sordos, las muy pocas personas que se hallaban en el vestíbulo se nos quedaron viendo y nadie me ayudó. Me secuestraba con un paso apresurado a las salas reservadas para pequeñas reuniones. Abrió la puerta, o en este caso, para que los mangakas terminaran sus manuscritos.

Los cuatro asistentes, el sensei "Yoshikawa Chiharu", Onodera y Takano levantaron la vista cuando Hatori me arrojó en una silla con brusquedad.

Takano-san no perdió la oportunidad de burlarse: —Bienvenido al club, Souji. — ahora dirigió su mirada a Hatori. — Creí que no lo lograrías.

—Tendría que ver el espectáculo que montó en el camino. — suspiró el editor mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

—No lo habría hecho si al menos me hubieras explicado que querías, maldito gorila mentiroso. — las asistentes soltaron una que otra risilla, pero había un chico, de ojos marrones rojizos que se me quedó viendo unos segundos con una expresión de aburrimiento y luego volvió la vista a lo que estaba haciendo.

—Perdona a Hatori, Nakami-kun, pero realmente necesitamos una mano aquí, así que si no sería molestia…

Reposé mi mejilla en una mano, me le quedé viendo al chico casi pálido que estaba al otro extremo de la mesa. Lo había visto un par de veces aquí en Marukawa y de lejos en la fiesta de la editorial de año nuevo pasado, pero era la primera vez que lo veía de cerca. Tenía el entrecejo fruncido y movía con rapidez la muñeca, bajé la vista hacia su dibujo y reconocí de inmediato el estilo, estaba haciendo un fondo de un parque, el chico tenía muy buena mano.

Levanté la vista hacia su cara, por instinto arrugué la nariz: Se veía que era arrogante y egoísta.

—¿Nakami-kun?

—¿Ah? Lo siento, sensei. — Hatori colocó en mi espacio la referencia de los personajes, el tomo anterior y varios paisajes utilizados en el manga mostrándome la técnica utilizada en el dibujo. Podía hacerlo, pero no lo iba a hacer gratuitamente. —Con gusto le ayudaré. — antes de que el editor pronunciara palabra, le halé de la corbata para que su oído quedara a la altura de mis labios. —Me debes una y muy grande. — susurré.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Había algo que quería hacer desde hace mucho, pero nunca se presentó la oportunidad.

—Nos iremos de copas todos los de Esmeralda mañana, y tú pagas.

El castaño chasqueó la lengua, vaciló durante unos segundos y luego aceptó a regañadientes. Le solté, ofreciéndole una sonrisa triunfal, miré bien a los personajes de la hoja y todo lo que me había entregado.

Hoy era sábado. Yo no acostumbraba a beber, solo cuando me invitaban o en las ocasiones especiales. Pero teníamos mucho tiempo que no la pasábamos bien en un bar y quería compartir con ellos. Era en esos momentos en los que podíamos mandar a todos al diablo y quejarnos libremente de cada mosca que nos pasaba por el lado -por así decirlo-.

—La escena que necesitamos, te la dirá Yanase. —el aludido se levantó de su asiento.

¿Yanase? Así que ese era su apellido.

Se acercó a mi espacio y me dio las explicaciones detalladas como si fuese un novato o un retrasado. Yo le resté importancia, creí que no debía juzgarlo, pero no me agradaba como me trataba, no me agradaba para nada.

Cogí la pluma negra y empecé con unas líneas que tomaron forma. Todos estaban dando su mayor esfuerzo, durante más de cuatro horas nadie dijo nada. Miré el reloj en la pared, las tres de la mañana y ya había terminado la primera hoja, se la di a Onodera-kun después de recibir adulaciones del sensei y un "no está mal" de señor arrogante.

El tiempo pasaba y amanecía, después de dibujar tres hojas enteras y recibir la aprobación de Yoshikawa-san, fui el primero que acabó. Miré a una chica en especial, de cabello castaño y ojos azules que dibujaba con algo de frustración pues su mano estaba muy tensa. Dejó la pluma y extendió su mano en busca de una plumilla más fina. Abrí los ojos como platos cuando sin querer golpeó una lata de café casi vacía y su líquido se aproximaba peligrosamente a la hoja del manuscrito.

Mi reacción fue inmediata: me levanté abruptamente, por suerte, quité la hoja del escritorio antes de que una gota le cayera, el café se vertió en su espacio bajando peligrosamente hacia su regazo, con la otra mano libre, hice mi abrigo una bola y presioné dejando que absorbiera el líquido.

Todos soltaron un gran suspiro de alivio.

—¡Lo siento sensei no era mi intención! —sollozó la mujer levantando la vista hacia mí. —Perdóneme Nakami-san, Dios, su abrigo.

—No te preocupes, como sea tengo que lavar. Sólo sé más cuidadosa la próxima vez. —le ofrecí una sonrisa a lo que ella respondió sonrojándose, la pobre parecía estar al borde del llanto.

Un bufido apenas audible llego a mis oídos, busqué su procedencia y nuestras miradas se encontraron por unos segundos ¿Qué le pasa a este tipo? Yanase rompió el contacto primero dando ligeros toques con el extremo de su pluma a su página.

Más tarde los detalles finales fueron agregados. A las ocho en punto, Onodera salió disparado hacia la imprenta, las chicas se estiraron aliviadas, se despidieron y desaparecieron por la puerta. El sensei estaba dormido sobre su escritorio…creo, Yanase estaba tirado en su silla mirando al techo y Takano-san se había ido a buscar unas bebidas.

Reposé mi cabeza sobre la superficie del escritorio, me estaba quedando dormido.

—Creo que te quiero más de lo que creía. —bromeó mi compañero en el suelo cerca de mí. —Gracias Souji.

—Que esto... No se te vuelva costumbre, Hatori.

—Mu-muchas g-gracias Nakami-kun. —balbuceó el oji-azul.

Sensei parecía… al borde de entrar en coma.

Takano-san apareció por la puerta con una bolsa y procedió a darnos a cada uno una lata de bebida energízante. Me negué, me dolía la cabeza y lo último que quería era desperezarme. El azabache me había dejado irme a casa después de dos días desde mi primera estadía, mi fiebre desapareció y ya no presentaba síntomas. Fue una gran lucha, después de horas de argumentación lo logré convencer, pero aun así no me quitaba un ojo de encima cada vez que tosía ocasionalmente.

Yoshikawa-sensei se levantó más animado y con algo de prisa, después de darle varios sorbos a su bebida. —¿Dónde está el baño?

—Al fondo a la derecha. —murmuramos los tres al tiempo.

—Yo también voy. —levanté la vista al escuchar su voz con mi rostro aun escondido entre mi brazos entrelazados, siguiendo con la mirada el camino que recorría el de los ojos caoba, mientras los dos salían por aquella puerta.

Juré a ver visto una sonrisa socarrona en la cara del asistente mirando donde yo estaba, no era para mí... Si no, ¿para Hatori? La puerta se cerró y con ella, después de varios segundos, un muy enfadado Hatori se levantó con rabia refulgiendo en los ojos saliendo por la misma con un paso apresurado.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

...

—¿Yuu te sucede algo? — preguntó el mangaka como quien no quiere la cosa mientras se lavaba las manos. Lo notaba tenso, él podía llegar a ser muy despistado pero había notado lo pedante y hostil que se estaba comportando desde que Hatori se fue había ido en busca de Nakami-kun.

Tal vez fuera otra cosa, temía por que la respuesta fuese la que acostumbraba a oír: sobre sus sentimientos hacia él. Aunque le repitiera una y otra vez que solo le gustaba como amigo, Yuu no paraba de insistirle. ¿O sería otra de sus bromas? Debía ser eso, ¿no?

—¿A mí? A mí no me pasa nada. —respondió con sarcasmo, apoyado de la pared esperando a que acabase.

—Ah... ¿Estas s-seguro? Bueno, no es nada... ja ja. —trató de ignorarlo, no quería saber la respuesta pero… ¿¡Por qué carajos le seguía preguntando!?

Vio sus ojos reflejados en el espejo, casi inexpresivos.

—¿Quieres saber por qué estoy molesto?

—Yo...

—Estoy molesto porque no confiaste en mí cuando te dije que podía hacerlo y que podíamos acabarlo a tiempo. ¿Por qué le diste más importancia a lo que hacia ese chico en vez de lo que yo podía llegar a hacer? ¡Y mira! ¡Nos sobró una hora! —protestó señalando su reloj en su muñeca izquierda.

—¿Disculpa? ¡Yuu no seas así! Tenemos que estar agradecidos de que nos haya echado una mano, estábamos al borde de colapsar y además salvó una hoja del manga.

—Lo adulaste demasiado y se le subió a la cabeza.

—¿Qué? ¿Ahora me dirás que estas celoso porque alguien te _casi_ iguala en el dibujo y le felicité un par de veces?

Ahora estaban cara a cara, Yanase con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y Yoshino defendiendo su posición con una mano en la cadera y el ceño fruncido.

—Sí.

—¿Eh?

El castaño soltó un gran suspiro. —Chiaki, me quiero ir a casa, ¿podrías ir por nuestras cosas?

—Oh, bien.

Yanase esperó a que la puerta se cerrara. Sabía perfectamente que Hatori estaría por ahí rondando y estaba listo para enfrentarlo. Solo necesitaba que el oji-azul se marchase y así evitar una escena con Chiaki de testigo peor de la que iba a acontecer. 

...

—¿Estamos hablando del mismo Hatori Yoshiyuki?

—Así es... ¡Ah sí!, y él paga. —Takano-san me miró por sobre las gafas, dudando de lo que le decía — Ya le avisé a los demás y están de acuerdo, aunque Onodera-kun dio trabajo de convencer. Hoy a las diez.

—¿Hatori invitándonos?... ¿A beber? — el elevador se abrió en el cuarto piso que estaba completamente vacío... Y desordenado, parecía como si un huracán nos hubiese visitado. Sabia por que dudaba, Hatori-kun no tenía problemas con salir a beber, pero que el haga la sugerencia era raro.

—Ah... Estoy impresionado de la gran confianza que le tiene a su asistente. — fingí una voz melodramática que provocó que mi superior frunciera los labios antes de salir de aquella caja metálica.

—Como confiar en ti, si la mayoría de las cosas que no se tratan de trabajo son parte de tus bromas pesadas. Debo buscar mis cosas y unos documentos, ¿no te iras a casa? —se llevó las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón.

—¿Y quién cree que me dará un aventón? Lo espero en la entrada. —las puertas se cerraron antes de darle la oportunidad al azabache de quejarse.

Estaba realmente exhausto. Llegaría a casa me daría una baño rápido y me dejaría morir en el sofá, no tenía tiempo de prepararme algo de comer con lo cansado que estaba.

Las puertas aún no se habían abierto, pero podía escuchar a dos voces masculinas teniendo una fuerte discusión. Cuando el elevador abrió sus puertas, la voz de Hatori y Yanase-san llegaron a mis oídos como perros ladrándose. Agucé el oído, me sorprendí de sobremanera al escuchar a mi compañero. Hatori-kun siempre mantenía su compostura, era un hombre muy respetuoso y decente. Pero en ese momento pareciese que lo hubiera mandado todo al diablo, la rabia y el rencor se le notaba en el tono de la voz.

—¿Acaso no comprendes? ¿No te cabe en la maldita cabeza que ya te rechazó?

Había estado tanto tiempo escuchando, que no noté cuando el condenado elevador cerraba sus puertas conmigo dentro, por instinto presioné aquel botón que me permitía escuchar la conversación y las puertas se abrieron.

...

Dolía, dolía demasiado como para soportarlo y no necesitaba que ese desgraciado se lo restregara en la cara.

—¿¡Hasta cuando vas a seguir interfiriendo Yanase!? ¿¡Cuántas veces más aguantarás su rechazo!?

—¡Déjame en paz! Mientras seamos amigos seguiré insistiendo. Sólo desistiré cuando él mismo me lo deje bien en claro. —sabía que aunque dijera eso sus oportunidades con su amigo eran casi nulas, no importaba que hiciera o dijera, sus palabras eran más para darse ánimos a sí mismo que una advertencia hacia el editor.

Hatori estaba harto de esa actitud insistente, aprovechaba cada situación para demostrarle que iba en serio y estaba llegando a su límite de paciencia para con él.

El más alto soltó un sonoro suspiro. Estaba realmente molesto.

—¿Que no te quedo claro cuando te dio aquel puñetazo? ¿O prefieres que yo te lo deje en claro? —gruñó amenazante con una mirada afilada. Definitivamente iba a cumplir aquella amenaza.

Un tenso silencio se hizo presente, hasta que el dibujante decidió romperlo:

—Vete al diablo Hatori. —fue lo único que el más bajo pudo sisear, sus ojos centellaron cargados de rabia y prepotencia, ya estaba derrotado y fuera del juego.

Las facciones del más alto se contrajeron. No lo iba a soportar más, no se lo iba a permitir, no esta vez. En un movimiento imperceptible para Yanase, Hatori le sujetó velozmente del cuello del abrigo como en aquella ocasión lluviosa. Alzo el puño por sobre su cabeza con el pómulo izquierdo del dibujante como objetivo.

...

—¡Hatori-kun!

Logré parar aquel golpe a centímetros del rostro de Yanase-san, quien, como si de pronto supiera lo que viniese, no cambio su expresión: sus grandes ojos caobas miraban a mi compañero con enfado y rencor, juré ver que apretaba la mandíbula.

—¡Suéltalo! —demandé por lo bajo.

—Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo. —dijo con tono frío sin mirarme.

Mi mano apresaba su muñeca, y, a pesar de que forcejeó unos segundos, cedió cuando coloqué mi pulgar y presioné en aquella sensible parte de su muñeca donde la piel es más clara.

—Creo que dije que lo sueltes... Hatori-kun.

Me miró por unos segundos, y endurecí más mis facciones demandando mudamente. Hatori soltó su abrigo y se liberó de mi agarre, dio media vuelta dirigiéndose a los elevadores como quien pierde la batalla.

—¿Yanase-san, te encuentras bien? — pregunté por mera educación.

—Ah... sí. Gracias. —murmuró ocultando su rostro bajo el flequillo. Se veía avergonzado... y derrotado.

Pude oír el ascensor cerrarse.  
—Perdona a Hatori-kun. Nunca se pone así, realmente es una persona muy centrada. Debe ser el estrés del trabajo. —tuve que excusarme ridículamente, ¿qué más le iba a decir? "Discúlpelo, no sé de qué se trató todo esto, pero al escuchar su conversación a escondidas, concluyo que debe tratarse de un malentendido." No, para nada, debía hacerme el estúpido.

Miré el número que marcaba el piso en que se bajó. El cuarto.

—Ah, aquí estas Yuu, ¿has visto a Tori? Lo he estado buscando... Oye, ¿estás bien?, ¿te sientes mal?

El sensei irrumpió en la sala con dos bolsos en cada brazo. Le colocó una mano en el hombro al castaño que reaccionó con un pequeño respingo.

—No exageres, estoy bien. Vámonos, que muero del cansancio.

¿Es mi imaginación o este tipo cambio de repente de humor?

No, estaba mintiendo, el vacío se le notaba en la mirada, como si algo se hubiese roto dentro de él, aunque sus expresiones denotaban otra cosa. Felicidades, todo un gran actor.

—Pero…

—En cuanto a Hatori, no lo sé y no me importa. —el dibujante tomó su bolso, me ofreció una reverencia con un educado "con permiso" y se dispuso a caminar hacia la salida.

Yoshino-san y yo lo miramos avanzar.

—Sensei, Hatori-kun ha olvidado algo, me dijo que le avisara que se adelantara, que luego le alcanzaría. —dudaba que el editor bajase por ahora y tenía algo que discutir con él.

Yanase gruñó disimuladamente ante mi mentira.

—Ah, este... entonces gracias. ¡Ah, y gracias por lo de hoy, fue de mucha ayuda! —sus bolsas debajo de los ojos eran casi el doble que las mías y estaba tan pálido como el papel.

—Por nada, ha sido un honor. —le ofrecí una sonrisa.

—Tsk... ¡Chiaki!

—¡Lo siento! Nos vemos. —balbuceó dando una torpe reverencia para salir disparado buscando a su amigo impaciente.

Menudo tipo. Era un hecho: Yanase-san era justo el tipo de persona que no toleraba... porque me recordaba a mí. Esa parte que nadie conocía, que a través de los años quise enterrar en lo más  
profundo de mí ser: La debilidad y la inseguridad. Aunque sabía que ese detalle aún seguía latente en mí.

Ese tipo de personas simplemente me asquean.

...

— ¡Escuchen! ¡Hatori-kun pagará la cuenta, así que beban todo lo que quieran hasta dejarlo en quiebra!

—Desgraciado sólo porque yo pago...

—¿En serio? ¡Hatori, muchas gracias! ¡Voy a beber hasta que explote! —rió Kisa.

El ambiente en el bar era ameno, aunque Hatori-kun parecía refunfuñar de vez en cuando, se veía que disfrutaba de nuestra compañía. Mi reloj marcaba las 10:30 y solo faltaba Mino-san.

Y hablando del rey de Roma...

—Mino, esperábamos por ti. —habló Takano-san haciendo ademán con una mano notando un asiento vacío a la izquierda del castaño de ojos verdes a su lado.

—Lo siento, no me esperaba que el tráfico estuviese atestado a estas horas.

Las ojeras y el cansancio habían quedado atrás. Personalmente desde que llegué a casa, me dejé caer dormido desde que mi cabeza tocó la almohada y desperté gracias a la alarma que había programado. Dudo que los demás hayan hecho otra cosa, ya que habían rejuvenecido al menos unos trece días atrás. Toda una metamorfosis.

—No hay cuidado, estamos aquí para despejarnos. —dijo Kisa-san con una sonrisa y ese típico tono juvenil en su voz.  
En una mesa familiar, estábamos: yo en la silla izquierda, Kisa-san en el medio, y Hatori-kun en el otro extremo junto al azabache. Al frente de mí, estaba Takano-san, en el medio Onodera-kun y a su lado Mino-san

—¿Beberemos qué…? ¿Sake, cerveza...? —preguntó un tímido Onodera.

—Yo no sé ustedes, pero yo quiero una gran cerveza. —Kisa-san movió las manos delante de él materializando el tamaño de su bebida deseada.

Mis ojos se desviaron de Kisa-san hacia Onodera-kun comprendiendo su nerviosismo, pues no despegaba los ojos de la mesa y evitaba a toda costa mirar a Takano-san. Hace poco mi jefe me comentó que el oji-verde no toleraba muy bien el alcohol.

Sonreí. Era tiempo de sacarle provecho a esa información:

—Por supuesto que, todas las personas aquí no pueden beber como Kisa-san.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron a mí ante aquel comentario. Apoyé mi mejilla sobre un puño, mi compañero novato -no ya tan novato-, ladeó un poco la cabeza intentando comprender lo que le decía. Entrecerré un poco los ojos analizando su reacción y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta a que me refería.

—¡Takano-san! ¿L-le dijiste de aquel incidente? —gritó.

—¡Pero que ruidoso eres! ¿Quieres sentarte?, te están mirando los demás clientes.

En efecto, el editor se había levantado y mantenía un puño alzado, estaba apretando los dientes indignado. Se sentó rápidamente con un "Lo siento". Nosotros soltamos una que otra risa, -unos más que otros,- logré el resultado deseado, era tan fácil molestar a Onodera-kun que a veces lo consideraba mi "juguete".

Un empleado se acercó, y después de que Hatori-kun ordenara por todos, volvió a los pocos minutos con seis generosas jarras de cervezas frías.

Kisa-san me dirigió una mirada cómplice después de haberle dado un gran sorbo a su jarra, como diciendo que quería seguir con aquello y le dirigí la misma mirada dándole mi cómplice aprobación.

—Ricchan... ¿No nos vas a decir que sucedió aquella noche? ¿Por favor?

—¡Pero si ya les dije que...! —y ahí estaba de nuevo, nervioso y balbuceando con un pequeño tinte rojo en sus mejillas.

—Me salvaste con el bloqueo de sensei. Gracias de nuevo, tu situación fue de mucha ayuda. —el editor encargado de Yoshikawa-san se había unido a la conversación, interrumpiendo y dejando al castaño boquiabierto.

—Hatori-san dime que por favor no... ¿Sí?, ¿en serio lo...? —el otro asintió una vez. —Ah... Mierda.

La situación radicaba en que, hace poco, Takano-san y Onodera-kun habían ido a un viaje en nombre de la compañía a ver a una nueva autora o algo así, en fin, lo que sucedió fue que a la hora de llegar al hotel, hubo un error y tuvieron que compartir una cama matrimonial. Nadie sabía cómo se propagó aquel rumor, pero prácticamente toda Marukawa estaba enterada y no paraban de acosar a la pareja, especialmente el grupo Zafiro, preguntando qué sucedió aquella noche, las personas se lo preguntaban medio en broma, pero nosotros, como buenos amigos que somos, utilizábamos el tema para molestarlos a ambos.

Aunque pudiera jurar que la curiosidad de Mino-san y Kisa-san eran auténticas. Estoy seguro de que si realmente hubiese sucedido "algo" la mayoría estuviera más bien, traumatizados. Yo no tenía nada en contra de aquello, me refería a la orientación sexual de alguien, digo, seguían siendo personas normales, ¿no?

—¿Entonces lo permitiste? —Mino le miró con esa sonrisa tan característica de él pegada a su rostro.

—¿A qué te refieres?... ¡Oye! ¡Por favor no saques conclusiones por ti mismo!

—¿No nos vas a contar lo que pasó entonces? —cuestioné dándole un largo trago a mi cerveza. Insistí por seguir el juego, pero realmente no esperé que me diera tal respuesta:

—Yo... Intenté dormir en el suelo.

En ese instante, Kisa-san escupió su trago dándole palmadas a la mesa, yo me ahogué en la mía al mismo tiempo, tosí un poco mientras él y yo nos carcajeábamos sin disimulo alguno. Aunque Hatori-kun trataba de ocultarlo cerrando los ojos y cerrando la boca, sus hombros subían y bajaban, sí, se estaba riendo. Mino-san sólo evitaba mirarlo para no reír como nosotros, se había llevado una mano a la boca.

El castaño estaba estupefacto con nuestra reacción, Takano, en cambio permanecía indiferente mientras bebía.

—¡Por favor Takano-san, di algo!

—¿Qué quieres que diga?

La noche realmente se ponía divertida.

...

Después de despedirme de los chicos, me encaminé a casa. Eran las 1:00 de la mañana y ya había perdido el último tren, aunque los demás se ofrecieron a llevarme a casa por alguna extraña razón me negué.

—Veamos... Mejor tomaré este camino. —mencioné al unísono, las calles estaban prácticamente vacías; solo encontraba personas, que como yo, salían de bares y restaurantes karaokes.  
Doblé a la derecha, acomodando mi abrigo azul por el frío de esas horas. Aunque ya nos estábamos adentrando en la primavera, realmente aun hacia frío.

Luego de haber caminado unos diez minutos pasé cerca de otro bar más pequeño y le eche un rápido vistazo, tenía un gran ventanal que daba acceso a la vista y se podía ver las personas dentro, no sé por qué demonios tuve que mirar de nuevo a mi izquierda: una figura sentada en la barra se me hacía conocida. Di unos pasos y mi cuerpo entró al establecimiento sin yo habérselo ordenado. La persona levantó la cabeza de la barra cuando sintió mi presencia a su lado.

—¿Yanase-san?

—¿Na-Nakami Souji, verdad? —su voz era temblorosa debido al alcohol, yo asentí mientras contaba las botellas de sake a su lado: eran seis.

—Demonios, ¿por qué has bebido tanto? ¿Soportas el alcohol verdad?

—¡No te atrevas a reprenderme! Y si, puedo beber mucho más si quiero. —hizo una pausa agarrando una de las botellas. —Ahora si me disculpas, quiero estar solo.

Le quité la botella antes de que se la llevara a los labios.

—¡Oi! ¡Devuélvemela!

—Ya no más por esta noche —la alejé de su alcance, pues luchaba por recuperarla —Disculpe, ¿ha pagado la cuenta? — le pregunté al hombre detrás de la barra, señalando con la cabeza al castaño.

—Solo pago por tres de ellas... Esta es la cantidad que debe. — la factura me sorprendió un poco, era sake del caro pero no le di importancia y le pasé los billetes que demandaba el papel. —Muchas gracias.

Le ofrecí una rápida reverencia al bartender.

—Nunca te dije que me quería ir... Oye, ¿me estas escuchando?

Sabía de antemano que me arrepentiría de esto, pero no podía simplemente dejarlo ahí por más pesado que resultara el tipo, estaba ebrio y solo Dios sabría que podría pasarle si lo dejaba a sus anchas. Sostuve una de sus manos entre las mías, le tiré con un poco de fuerza sacándolo de aquel lugar. Yanase forcejeaba sin energías y vi que apretaba los dientes.

—¡Suéltame! ¿Por qué demonios pagaste? ¡Te-tengo dinero! , ¿sa-sabias? —lo miré cuando detuvo su caminar, el brillo en sus ojos se había perdido y los tenía un poco hinchados como si estuviese llorando tiempo atrás. —¿Qué esperas? ¡Suéltame ya! Además, somos hombres, ¡nos van a ver! —su rostro estaba sonrojado debido al sake, a pesar de asegurar que lo soportaba pero...

—Como si me importara. —suspiré —Dime algo, ¿comiste antes de beber? —le halé de la mano para que caminará y así lo hizo. Sin darme cuenta estaba dirigiéndome a casa... con él.

—No... —evitó mirarme a la cara, tenía todo su derecho de avergonzarse pues le lancé una mirada de reproche cuando me dio tal respuesta.

—Es lo primero que debiste hacer.

No había más remedio, si quería llegar a casa pronto debía tomar este callejón. Tuve que darle varios tirones a mi acompañante que se había quedado perdido mirando algún punto en la distancia. En aquel pasillo largo y apenas iluminado, vislumbre tres figuras apoyadas en la pared a la distancia. El dibujante levantó la vista hacia mí cuando sintió que apretaba el agarre y no despegaba la vista de aquel lugar en alerta. Por estos imbéciles no iba a detenerme.

—Pero… ¿Qué es esto? ¡Chicos vengan a ver! —dijo una voz ronca y sus acompañantes se pusieron de pie de inmediato. —No deberían caminar tan solos a estas horas, hay muchas personas peligrosas por ahí —los otros tipos lo corearon con risas y ridículos silbidos. —¿Por qué no los acompañamos?

—No. No creo que sea nes...

—¡¿Qué demonios quieren malditos bastardos?! —abrí los ojos como platos alzando una ceja ante aquel acto de estupidez y valentía del asistente a mi lado. Reí internamente, no sabía que un hombre como él tenía ese tipo de vocabulario. Bueno, después de lo de esta mañana nada debería sorprenderme de este chico.

Estando en esa condición se defendía como un toro dispuesto a embestir en cualquier momento, pero no se daba cuenta de que era un pequeño ratón a punto de ser devorado por perros.

—¡¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?! ¡Maldito insolente! —gruñó el más bajo de los hombres, avanzando con pasos peligrosos a lo que yo me posicioné para cuando se acercara más de lo debido.

—¡Cierra la boca!... Me gustan los chicos difíciles. —el hombre se acercaba con una sonrisa perversa, cuando alzó la mano para tocar el rostro del castaño -que tenía la misma expresión de enfado-,  
detuve sus intenciones en un rápido movimiento apresando su muñeca.

—No te atrevas a tocarle ni un sólo cabello, ¿sí? —la sonrisa hipócrita se me había borrado del rostro siendo sustituida por una expresión fría, llena de furia, algo impropio de mí para estar defendiendo a alguien que apenas conocía.

El tipo se volvió hacia mi confiado:

—¿Huh? No tienes que hacerte del rogar, pues también tienes una cara bastante linda.

Suspiré asqueado ante tal repugnante interpretación. En ese momento tenía la atención de todos los presentes.

Una sonrisa altanera y arrogante se dibujó en mi rostro —Jum. Dime, ¿tu idiotez es enfermedad o costumbre?

No le di tiempo de responder: al soltar su muñeca, le di un golpe certero en la nariz, rompiéndosela en el acto. Tambaleante, el tipo alzó un puño y el golpe nunca llegó, retomé mi posición al instante y con velocidad le di una patada en el estómago con mi rodilla haciéndolo caer lejos, cerca de sus amigos. Sus acompañantes me miraron vacilantes con torpes posiciones de ataque. Miraron a su amigo que yacía inconsciente y sangrante en el suelo.

—Largo —los tipos temblaron ante el tono severo de mi voz, —¡Ahora! —entonces echaron a correr.

Yanase Yuu me miró estupefacto, pero no se atrevió a decir palabra alguna en la media hora en que tardamos en llegar al pequeño edificio de dos pisos, evitó cruzar mirada conmigo y tenía el ceño fruncido todo el camino. Cuando se dio cuenta de que el lugar no era en el cual vivía empezó a protestar. Fue todo un alboroto convencerlo de pasar. Su estómago no paraba de gruñir, era un punto a mi favor ya que utilicé eso como excusa a parte de su ebriedad.

—Yuu-san, ¿está bien si preparo algo de okonomiyaki*? —el aludido estaba sentado en el sofá mirando alrededor como si estuviese en otro planeta. Esperen un segundo... ¿Lo acababa de llamar Yuu-san? ¿Qué demonios me estaba pasando? ¡Apenas si sabía quién era! Me tapé la boca como si de pronto se me hubiese escapado un secreto importante.

—¿Eh...? ¡Ah!, a-adelante. —parece que no se había percatado de que le había llamado por su nombre. Prestaba atención a los papeles que tenía distribuidos en la mesita delante del sofá.

No había pared que dividiera la cocina con la estancia, así que podía mantener un ojo en él. Rebusqué en el refrigerador casi vacío, por suerte, tenía los ingredientes para preparar la receta. Una lata grisácea llamó mi atención, la tomé dirigiéndome a la sala y se la coloqué al dibujante en las manos.

—¿Q-qué es esto?

—Refresco de limón. Te ayudará para que se te pasen los efectos, así que bébetela toda.

La giró varias veces, escudriñándola con la mirada, desilusionado de que no haya sido cerveza o algo así. A los quince minutos volví con un plato humeante, guardando los papeles en mi portafolio, puse aquel platillo delante del chico que tardó en reaccionar. Que hilarante, ¡hasta le tuve que colocar los palillos entre los dedos!

Sería algo mal visto pero, todas las personas las trataba de "tú" a menos que su cargo fuera superior que el mío, o a alguien realmente desconocido.

—¿No crees que eres muy joven para beber tanto? —Yuu-san debía figurar más o menos mi edad o quizás más joven, ya que yo era media cabeza más alto y su rostro era realmente jovial. Me senté a su lado, con las piernas entrecruzadas sobre el mueble, intentando descifrar que era lo que realmente estaba pensando.

—¿Pero... Que estupideces estas diciendo? ¡Tengo veintiocho!

—¿En serio? ¡Pero si no los aparentas! — veintiocho... debía ser una broma.

—¿Y t-tu cuantos tienes? ¿Veintidós? —preguntó apuntándome con los palillos, estaba muy fuera de sí debido al alcohol... Como si me mostrara al verdadero Yuu-san.

—El 21 de marzo cumplo los veinticinco.

Ambos nos miramos con una expresión vacía durante unos segundos:

—No te creo.

—Yo tampoco.

Saqué mi billetera y él hizo lo mismo pero con torpeza, al intercambiar identificaciones vi que no mentía. Lo miré de reojo por sobre la tarjeta y estoy seguro de que pensaba lo mismo.

—Tu comida se enfriará. Vamos, come algo. —cambié de tema recibiendo mi identificación, yo le devolví la suya.

Me levanté para lavar los utensilios con los que había cocinado cuando me percaté de que algo bajaba silencioso por las mejillas del dibujante. Estaba llorando.

—Yuu-san, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Quieres vomitar? — el aludido se puso de pie dando torpes trancos. Lo tuve que sostener por los hombros o si no hubiese caído de bruces al suelo, alzó su cara hacia mi mostrándome su rostro lloroso. —¿...?

Pero antes de que pudiese formular la pregunta, apoyó sus labios sobre los míos: era un beso inocente y casto, un encuentro suave y apenas cálido, pero cargado de amargura.

¡No sabía cómo carajos reaccionar ante aquel acto! Cuando quise apartarlo, él ya había roto el contacto. Decir que estaba boquiabierto y que me sorprendí de sobremanera era poco. No… esas no eran las palabras exactas: estaba totalmente desconcertado e impresionado ¿Acaso Yuu-san es...?

—Chiaki eres un imbécil...

¿Chiaki? ¿Acaso se refería a Yoshikawa-sensei? De pronto la escena en el vestíbulo llegó a mi mente como un relámpago. Ahora todo tenía sentido. Un momento... entonces, ¿Hatori-kun también es...?  
¡Demonios, que carajos importaba! Seguía siendo mi amigo y compañero de trabajo, no podía dejar que una condición de esa persona interfiriese en nuestra amistad.

Como si no hubiese sucedido nada del otro mundo, el oji-caoba atacó el okonomiyaki como si no hubiese visto comida en días, destapó la lata con la misma urgencia y la bebió a grandes tragos, cuando acabó con la bebida, dirigió su atención a la otra porción que le quedaba y la engulló de un bocado.  
Mientras él disfrutaba su comida yo estaba aún de pie, en la misma posición, anonado. Perdido en mis pensamientos... Los cuales no estaban tomando un rumbo muy sano, ¿Que estaba pensando? No era posible que por sólo ese beso iba a verlo de otra manera, una manera más extraña, una manera más hostil, una que decía claramente: aléjate.

Ridículo.

Cuando miré hacia abajo, Yanase Yuu dormía plácidamente con un cojín entre los brazos murmurando incoherencias. Me acerqué lo suficiente como para ver bien su rostro, alargué el brazo apartándole los mechones que ocultaban sus párpados y parte de su rostro por mera curiosidad.

Definitivamente, este tipo era un demonio con cara de ángel. 

**XxxX**

Aclaraciones:

*En Yokozawa Takafumi no baai, en la primera novela ligera, hay una escena donde los chicos de Esmeralda molestan a Onodera con lo de la cama matrimonial compartida, mientras Takano dice "Hagan lo que quieran", de hecho en uno de los CD dramas de la serie, Onodera explica que pasó esa noche y los acontecimientos después de su llegada del viaje. En resumen, la información es verdadera, y si, Ricchan quiso dormir en el suelo. Aunque yo ya me lo suponía. XD

*Investigue, y de hecho, el último tren de Tokio sale a las 12:15 am

*Okonomiyaki: consiste en una masa con varios ingredientes cocinados a la plancha. Es frecuentemente comparado con el omelette o tortilla francesa, por la variedad de ingredientes que puede contener, e incluso llega a ser llamado pizza japonesa.

Chicas, gracias por sus lindos reviews, me animaron mucho, estoy acabando el cuarto capítulo (17/20 paginas) Exhausto, realmente exhausto, ya que es difícil descifrar la personalidad de Yuu con tan poco que sale en el anime y yo que no leo manga… Bueh, en fin.

¡Dejen sus comentarios y nos vemos el próximo miércoles!

Muchos besos.


	3. A mal tiempo buena cara

Disclaimer: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi y sus personajes les pertenece a sus respectivos autores, este fic es sin fines de lucro, lo hago solo por diversión. Nakami Souji y otros personajes que NO salen en el anime ni en el manga si son de mi propiedad.

** gato blanco de la mala suerte.-**

Cap. 3: "A MAL TIEMPO BUENA CARA."

Le dolía la cabeza, y mucho. La resaca se sentía como si lo hubiesen molido a golpes y luego le hubiera pasado un tren por encima. En ese momento sus parpados pesaban kilos, que más daba, 'Ni que tuviese que despertar por ahora' pensó hundiendo la cara en la almohada. Yanase tanteó la superficie de la cómoda cama, había algo raro… Esperen un momento: ¡El edredón de su cama no era tan mullido! ¡Y esta almohada…! ¡Olía diferente! El castaño se levantó de golpe, algo atontando por los traviesos rayos del sol que se colaban a través de la gran ventana, interrumpiendo su dulce sueño, mirando alrededor totalmente desconocido para él como un lunático en un parque diversiones.

Las paredes de la pequeña, pero acogedora habitación eran de un suave crema, haciendo juego con las sabanas. Al lado de la gran cama matrimonial, había una mesita de noche con una lámpara, un despertador digital que marcaba las 12:00 pm, unas cuantas latas de refresco y las cosas de Yanase –como su reloj, la billetera y su celular-. La pared de su derecha era en realidad un gran balcón semi-oculto por dos cortinas blancas y a su izquierda un pequeño librero de piso, contenía algunos mangas shoujo y libros: algunos eran clásicos occidentales, habían unos tres del gran autor Usami Akihiko y unos de autores japoneses que él desconocía.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza masajeando las sienes que ya le estaban palpitando. Con algo de brusquedad se bajó de la cama y cayó de bruces al suelo cuando resbalo con algo: Era su abrigo. Cuando se miró a si mismo se dio cuenta de que no llevaba nada de ropa de las caderas hacia arriba, excepto sus pantalones –aunque los llevaba puestos,- estaban desabrochados ¡Mierda! En efecto encontró sus prendas que había llevado la noche anterior regadas por el suelo. ¿¡Donde coños estaba!? ¿Lo habían secuestrado? ¿Y si tal vez lo habían…?

¡Imposible! ¡Realmente imposible!

Tenía que salir de allí y rápido, pero más importante, encontrar la dueña de aquella casa que no era la suya.

Se colocó su ropa con rapidez, temeroso de que alguien entrase por aquella puerta y lo viera en ese estado. Se abrochó los vaqueros y cogió sus cosas de la pequeña mesita con algo de brusquedad, como si el mueble le hubiese negado la devolución de sus pertenencias. Miró alrededor una vez más con el ceño fruncido antes de girar la perilla de aquella puerta. La luz de sol que se colaba por el balcón de la sala lo cegó completamente por unos segundos, pestañeó varias veces echándole un vistazo al lugar:

Era pequeño, pero acogedor: la sala constaba de una pequeña televisión que en su mesita tenía más tomos de mangas debajo, este apuntaba a un sillón de color marrón. En frente de este había una mesita de madera con muchas cosas desordenadas –píldoras, agua, una cajita de pockeys, una laptop, un portafolio y un celular- había un pequeño abanico de piso a su lado y la pared estaba adornada por sencillos cuadros, se notaba que estaban allí más por compromiso que por verdadera decoración. La cocina, increíblemente impecable, no era la gran cosa: no había pared que la dividiera de la sala, era de admirar lo pulcra y ordenada que estaba. A su derecha había un pasillo donde había otras dos puertas, supuso que era el baño y tal vez la lavandería o el cuarto de huéspedes.

Miró la mesita intentando buscarle dueño a aquellas cosas, pero su mente, por más que tratase de recordar no le daba ni siquiera una imagen de lo ocurrido sobre la noche anterior. Y como si el mueble hubiese respondido a sus dudas, las puertas de cristal de aquel balcón se corrieron dándole una vista de aquella persona: Nakami Souji, editor de mangas shoujo del grupo Esmeralda y compañero de Hatori Yoshiyuki, su rival en el amor.

Por un momento se le olvidó respirar, pues lo miraba como si fuese un marciano. Así que tomó una gran bocanada de aire. En su vida se había imaginado que acabaría en la casa de ese tipo. Esto no era un dulce sueño… ¡Era una maldita pesadilla!

El joven, se dio cuenta de su presencia y levantó la vista.

—Ya despertaste… ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Aun estás mareado?

Vestía solo unos pantalones oscuros de dormir, algo holgados -cabe decir.- Tenía una pequeña toalla echada al cuello y estaba mojado. El chico le miraba con indiferencia mientras una que otra gotita se estrellaban en su pecho suicidamente desde sus alborotados cabellos castaños rojizos donde los mechones le acariciaban el rostro cada vez que el viento de afuera se los mecía.

Era bien proporcionado y alto, alto para lo joven que lucía. Sus labios eran finos y sus ojos eran como los de un felino: de un verde oscuro, más bien, esmeralda. De largas pestañas y cejas elegantes más oscuras que su cabello. Se fijó de nuevo en sus ojos; solo le faltaba que sus pupilas fueran alargadas para parecer un gato. Su piel, que era menos pálida que la de él mismo, su vientre plano, casi delgado y su torso bien marcado para alguien que está trabajando en Marukawa -parecía alguien que había pasado su vida metido en un gimnasio trabajando músculos-. Luego estaban sus brazos: moderadamente trabajados, pero se veían que guardaban gran fuerza. Los ojos de Yanase volaron a su rostro que se mostraba frío, sin emociones.

Se fijó en aquella corta cadena en su cuello que sujetaba un anillo plateado. ¿Sera de compromiso? ¿O tal vez de una ex-novia? ¿Qué significado guardaba para que lo tuviera puesto? 

…

Maldición. Había pasado una noche de perros con ese tipo, '¡Te dije que te arrepentirías!' me gritó mi subconsciente.

—¡Cállate! — le contesté de vuelta como si realmente pudiésemos interactuar.

Tenía un desastre por toda la casa, pues Yanase me obligó a ir al combini más cercano a buscar golosinas y más latas de refrescos a buenas horas de la madrugada. Oh, pero eso no es todo…Creí que acabaría cuando se durmió después de haberle dado de comer, pero no, no fue así…

_Me había dirigido a lavar los platos, estaba tan perdido en mis pensamientos mientras intentaba sacar una mancha difícil del sartén, que no me había dado cuenta de que Yuu-san no estaba en el sillón, lo busqué con los ojos por la estancia pero allí no había nadie._

—¡Waa! — exclamé cuando algo cálido me presionó la nuca. Cuando volteé enfadado con un cuchillo en mano dispuesto a rebanar aquel provocador del tal atrevimiento, me llevé una sorpresa al ver a Yanase detrás de mí con una expresión aburrida y las mejillas encendidas, tenía un dedo encorvado apuntándome. No sé cómo demonios no me di cuenta de que estaba detrás de mí. ¿Tan ensimismado estaba?

Solté un suspiro y coloqué el cuchillo donde lo había encontrado, también cerré el grifo del lavabo. Tomé al castaño de las caderas y lo cargué como un saco de patatas sobre el hombro. Extrañamente no pesaba casi nada, pero más impresionante aun, fue que no reclamó ni una sola vez.

—Quédate. — le ordené señalándolo con el dedo cuando lo dejé en el sillón, como si fuera un perro ante una orden inquebrantable.  
Me di la vuelta para continuar con mis tareas, pero algo me haló de la camisa. Era él, evitaba mírame.

—¿Qué ocurre ahora? — suspiré acercándome a su rostro y vi que estaba llorando. Otra vez.

—¡Eres un maldito insensible! — gritó cerrando su puño y lanzándolo contra mí. Bloqueé aquel golpe con mi brazo cruzado cubriéndome el rostro.

—¿Esto te parece divertido?

Abrió la boca para hablar y de pronto la cerró. Al fin lo tenía donde quería: sumiso y avergonzado. Sus lágrimas bajaban cada vez más rápidas y en mayor cantidad. Como odiaba ver a la gente llorar.

Entonces habló.

Lo que nunca esperé, fue que en ese estado de ebriedad, me contaría sobre su amor frustrado.

¿En qué demonios me metí?

Después de estar hasta las tres y media de la mañana escuchándolo hablar atentamente y sin opinar, me quedé dormido en el sillón junto a él. Me desperté temprano bañado en sudor –al parecer los síntomas habían regresado,- con una almohada de mi cama y una fina sabana encima, de seguro él me las había dado mientras estaba en el quinto sueño.

Fui a mi habitación, lo encontré acomodado durmiendo y sus cosas estaban tiradas por todo el suelo. Reí internamente: se había sacado casi toda la ropa, si otra persona hubiese entrado en ese momento malentendiera la situación completamente.

Y aquí estaba yo, sentado afuera tomando el sol después de una larga y fría ducha. Analizando todas las cosas que me había confesado sin querer. Estaba impresionado, no parecía ser el tipo de persona que tenía problemas en su vida, bueno, todo el mundo los tiene… solo que no creí que él tuviera este tipo de problemas.

Pero el rostro que me mostró en la madrugada y esa faceta descompuesta… hasta sentí una punzada de pena 'El verdadero Yuu-san ¿eh?'

Me levanté de la silla, ya era suficiente por ahora. Corrí la puerta, caminé unos cuantos pasos y miré hacia arriba.

Tampoco espere encontrármelo despierto a esta hora con lo mucho que había bebido.

—Ya despertaste… ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Aun estás mareado? —ya había sido demasiado amable con él, era hora de sólo ser educado.

Estaba boquiabierto, casi horrorizado. Creo que esto era malo, no reaccionaba y se me quedaba viendo sin dar noticias de que estaba vivo. Sacudió la cabeza varias veces, despejándose como si esto fuese un mal sueño.

—¿¡D-donde estoy!? ¿E-esta es tu casa?

—¿Eh? ¿No recuerdas nada? — esto era precisamente lo que me temía, entonces aquella confesión de anoche inmediatamente se convirtió en un secreto prohibido. Negó con la cabeza —¿Nada de nada?

—No.

Mantuve la cordura a pesar de que su expresión estaba al borde del desquicio.

—Eres increíble, después de lo que pasamos anoche… Incluso me golpeaste. —gruñí mostrándole mi brazo donde se había formado un moretón con la forma de sus nudillos.

Creo que lo malinterpretó, pues retrocedió varios pasos y su expresión se descompuso una vez más. Sonreí con sorna, dejando que entendiera que anoche lo hicimos, quería ver su reacción después de jugar un poco con él.

—Hablaste muchas cosas extrañas anoche sobre… A ver, ¿qué era?... ¡Ah sí! Algo como: "Y después de que fui a su casa, ese imbécil llego a empeóralo todo. Después de su rechazo no quería tener que verlo a él de nuevo…"— cité imitando el tono de voz con el cual había hablado — ¡Y muchas cosas más! Fue una novela muy interesante. — entrecerré los ojos con una sonrisa triunfal en los labios.

—¡Eso no es posible! ¡Yo j-jamás dije eso! — se sonrojó. Estaba enfadado, muy enfadado.

—Yo no creo que me lo haya inventado, ¿y tú?

—¡Maldición!— masculló sin mirarme — ¿T-tanto bebí?

En serio no recordaba nada. —Seis botellas completas y querías más. —reí. 

…

'Puedes pudrirte en el mismísimo infierno' pensó Yanase cuando Souji se río de esa manera tan confiada. Es como si realmente supiera que palabras exactas utilizar para irritarlo.

Había estado en ese bar ahogado sus penas. Después de dejar la compañía atrás, se dirigieron a casa de Chiaki, tenía que intentarlo, tenía que confirmarlo una vez más, solo una. Pero como hubiese deseado que no le hubiese soltado aquel tema de nuevo.

Chiaki lo rechazó. Otra vez, de una forma casi tan impropia de él que hizo que su corazón se resquebrajara en mil pedazos. Una virtud de ser amigos es poder quedarte a su lado para siempre, ¿no? ¿Entonces por qué tuvo que confesarle sus sentimientos de nuevo? Ah, porque Hatori estaba un paso delante de él y eso no lo soportaba. Tenía esperanzas, esperanzas que se derrumbaron cuando se enfrentó al editor en el edificio y perdió contra sus crueles pero ciertas palabras.

Pero tenía que comprobarlo con Chiaki '¿Es eso cierto Chiaki? ¿Tan lejos estoy de ti?' pensó.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo: Hatori lo arrastró lejos de su amante cuando lo encontró acorralándolo contra una pared, atacando con preguntas que lo llevaban a ningún lado. 'Maldito sea este sentimiento' gritó en su subconsciente ya ofuscado. Se había dirigido a casa esperando calmar esas ganas de golpear al editor, pero no pudo, hasta su apetito se había ido lejos.

Entró al bar a media noche, pagando por adelantado las botellas que pretendía beber. Sólo que no había calculado que se emborracharía tanto.

"¿Yanase-san?"

Fue lo único que pudo escuchar antes de caer totalmente en la penumbra de los efectos del alcohol. 

…

—Además, no sabía que Yuu-san tenía una lengua tan afilada. — continué burlándome mientras me dirigía a la cocina dispuesto a preparar algo de comer.

Me seguía con la mirada, cauteloso. Pude sentir como me apuñalaba la espalda con esa mirada de enfado.

—¿De qué hablas? — su expresión cambió a una de confusión.

Abrí el refrigerador y saqué las verduras.

—¿Tampoco? —no esperé que contestara. — "Qué demonios quieren malditos bastardos." —reí imitando su voz. — Eso fue lo que les dijiste a los pervertidos de anoche.

—¿¡Qué!?

Las pesadas y violentas pisadas que daba, se escuchaban cada vez más cerca.

—¡Debes de estar jugando! ¡Es imposible que yo haya dicho algo de eso!

Me giré. Estábamos cara a cara, parecía un pequeño niño discutiendo: apretaba los dientes y se alzaba sobre las puntas de los pies para quedar a mi altura, mantenía los puños cerrados, parecía estar al borde de golpearme. Cerré los ojos ofreciéndole una sonrisa. Pude oír como mascullaba algo incomprensible entre dientes.

—¿Cómo puedes asegurar eso si supuestamente no recuerdas nada? ¿Sabes? Eras más adorable cuando estabas ebrio.

De nuevo esa expresión sonrojada: no sabía con qué contraatacarme.

Soltó un bufido. —De todos modos, gracias y disculpa las molestias que te causé. Perdona haberte golpeado.

—¿…? — Después de hacerme pasar un infierno anoche se va, ¿así sin más? —Oye, oye, ¿A dónde crees que vas? — gruñí apresando una de sus muñecas, acorralándolo contra una de las encimeras entre la mesa y mi cuerpo.

—¿Pero qué…?

—Me debes dinero, evité que te violaran y te di de comer. Además, ¿Qué vas a hacer con lo que pasó anoche? —le coloqué la factura que había dejado en la encimera entre los dedos. Por supuesto que yo me refería de la gran charla pero el oji-caoba no lo entendía así, se ruborizó antes de mirar el papel.

Frunció el ceño. —Dime que esto es una broma. — levantó la mirada hacia mí, le solté cruzándome de brazos

—Nop. Tienes suerte de que te detuve o de seguro te hipotecarían la casa para pagar lo que bebiste.

Sacó su billetera de su bolsillo y me dio unos cuantos billetes.

—Lo siento, esto es todo lo que tengo, luego te pagaré el resto.

Que sucio me sentía. Doblé los billetes y se los metí en su bolsillo delantero, Yuu-san respondió con un respingo ante aquel contacto.

—¡…!

—Estaba jugando, no tienes que pagarme nada.

—Pero yo…

El sonido de mi celular en vibración interrumpió al asistente, captando mi atención al mismo tiempo.

—Lo siento, debo contestar. — me apresuré a la mesita y recogí el artefacto negro, presioné el botón verde. —¿Si? Nakami habla.

—_Souji. Tu mangaka acaba de llamar, se presentará en una convención en Libros Marimo. Takano-san contestó y dice que quieres que vayas para allá de inmediato._ —La voz de Hatori-kun resonó en la otra línea. No pude evitar pensar en lo que me había contado Yanase Yuu, aunque su voz era indiferente, como de costumbre, pude notar ese tinte de mal humor a través del teléfono.

—Toriumi-sensei, ¿cierto?

—_Sí. Onodera y Mino están de camino para allá, al parecer Mino le instruirá más sobre estos eventos._

—Está bien. Ya voy para allá. — corté la llamada.

—Aún sigo pensando que debo pagarte.

—Así está bien. Me entretuve mucho anoche. — frunció más el ceño, sonrojándose.

—Q-que nada de lo que aquí paso… ¡Y me refiero a todo! S-salga a la luz. ¿Entendiste?

—Hai, hai.

—Con permiso.

—Nos vemos. —sonreí despidiéndome con la mano. Se colocó los zapatos que reposaban en el genkan y cuando la puerta se cerró, mi expresión cambio a una seria mezclada con algo de… ¿desilusión? — Eso fue divertido… Esta más silencioso ahora. — la habitación se había sumido en el más sepulcral silencio que hasta podía ser cortado con un cuchillo, me agradaba más el alboroto que habíamos hecho. Guardé las verduras en el refrigerador. Comería algo en el camino, otra vez —Bien. A trabajar. — me dije a mi mismo en busca de algo de ropa. 

…

—¡Vaya! Mira que por solo avisarnos que sensei está dando una presentación, tenemos que venir hasta aquí.

—Bueno, trabajo es trabajo. — me animó Mino-san, caminando junto a mí en busca del dichoso puesto donde nuestras mangakas supuestamente estaban firmando autógrafos.

—Esto es aburrido, no ha pasado nada interesante. ¿No, Onodera-kun?

—¿Eh? ¡Ah, sí! — se apresuró en contestar el chico a mi lado.

—¿Por qué tan distraído? ¿Qué estás viendo?

—La decoración del lugar… es realmente impresionante. — murmuró admirando el amplio lugar decorado con atractivos stands de colores femeninos, animales de felpa, unos cuantos Twinkles distribuidos por todo el lugar, listones rosas y demás cosas llamativas y afeminadas. Era como estar dentro de aquella película inglesa, _Charlie y la fábrica de chocolate_, solo que, se trataban de libros y no caramelos.

—¿En serio? Yo creo que es un poco exagerado. Y eso que pensaba que nadie podía superar la decoración de nuestro departamento.

—¡KYAAA! ¡Son los editores de Marukawa Shoten! — huí en cuanto divisé aquel grupito de mujeres, escondiéndome detrás de unos cuantos puestos de libros de genero… ¿Lolicon? Que mala broma.

Me apresuré salir de allí, dejando a mis compañeros atrás entre el grupo de fans, y antes de que alguien me viera y tuviera una muy mala impresión de mí.

—Sensei. — llamé al encontrarla cabizbaja sentada un puesto donde el público podía acceder sin problemas, al parecer habían acomodado los libreros para que estos no interfiriesen con las filas que pronto se formarían.

—¡Nakami-kun! —lloriqueó la mujer de cabello azabache y ojos del mismo color.

Toriumi Keiko era una de las mangakas más jóvenes que tenía Marukawa, constaba solo de veintidós años de edad y la descubrimos cuando solo tenía diecinueve, fue mi primera mangaka y una joya muy difícil de pulir. Es insegura, negada y muy obstinada. Tiene un concepto del shoujo totalmente nueva, con una imagen fresca, por eso la eligieron de entre muchos aspirantes y por eso yo la escogí.

—Cálmese, cálmese. ¿Para algo estoy aquí? ¿No? —le di varias palmaditas en la espalda pues se aferraba a mi como si hubiese visto un grizzly a punto de devorarla. — Y por sobretodo, este no es el primer evento al que asiste.

—Pero… ¡Es un nuevo manga! ¿Y si no les gusta? ¿Y si no viene nadie? ¿¡Que voy a hacer!? Mi futuro ya está escrito: Estoy destinada a dormir en las calles pidiendo limosna.

—Siempre de exagerada, sensei. No trabajamos tan duro para echar la toalla tan rápido, —le sonreí. — nunca dejaría que acabaras en las calles. Jamás me equivoco, ¿cierto? — ella negó con la cabeza secándose las lágrimas de cocodrilo. — ¡Entonces demos nuestro mejor esfuerzo!

—S-sí.

—Tranquila. El evento no empieza sino hasta dentro de media hora, mandaré a que le busquen algo de beber para calmar esos nervios.

—Gracias. — masculló sentándose de golpe en su silla.

Estuve lo que creo que fueron unos diez minutos divagando alrededor después de haberme encontrado con el encargado de la sección de shoujo 'Brillante, digno de estar a cargo de esta sección' pensé al recordar a un chico de ojos avellana oscuro y cabellos del mismo color, un poco más claros, tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y parecía deslumbrar como el sol. "Enseguida, siempre es un honor servir a Toriumi-sensei" fue lo que dijo cuándo pedí un té para ella.

Se sabía su apellido, obviamente sabia del evento, pero habían más mangakas que se presentarían ese día… ¿Seria tal vez un fan de su trabajo? Quién sabe.

La firma de autógrafos había sido todo un éxito. Hasta sensei lo disfrutó verdaderamente, sus fans le habían dado sus buenos deseos y ánimos -además de regalos,- tuve que llamar a la compañía para pedir unos cien ejemplares más, pues los que residían en la librería se vendieron como pan caliente, y seguían llegando cada vez más personas.

—Estoy realmente harto…— gruñí.

—Y que lo digas…— respondió mi sonriente compañero detrás de mí. Estábamos en una banca en las afueras de la muy ridículamente enorme librería, recargándonos uno en la espalda del otro para no derrumbarnos del cansancio. Onodera-kun había ido en busca de algo de comida para los tres. Espero que sea algo realmente grande para saciar el hambre que sentía.

—Mino-san…

—¿Si?

—¿Por qué siempre sonríes? ¿No te cansas? — era una duda que me carcomía desde hacía ya varios años, realmente no le di importancia en aquel entonces, pero uno no tenía que ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta de que aun en los momentos donde pegábamos el grito en el cielo con eso de los manuscritos él no bajaba las comisuras de sus labios.

¿De qué color serían los ojos de Mino-san? No era algo que _realmente_ quería averiguar, pienso, que si en algún momento abriese sus ojos, el apocalipsis junto con la caja de pandora se desatarían… he podido ver a Mino Kanade enfadado, no era una experiencia grata de repetir, y yo que creía que era un demonio cuando me enfadaba.

—¿No crees que es más sencillo sonreír que decir que te pasa? — me sorprendí un poco con aquella respuesta, pues a veces hacia lo mismo para salir de paso de las incesantes preguntas estúpidas y repetitivas: "¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué lloras?". Era como tener una sanguijuela en el trasero.

—Supongo. —susurré.

—¡Chicos! Compré sushi… Aquí tienen. — el oji verde nos pasó una cajita con unos palillos y una lata de refresco de color gris. La misma que le había dado a Yuu-san para que se le pasara la borrachera.

'Es más sencillo sonreír que decir que te pasa' ¿Esa ley se aplicaba a Yuu-san, cierto? Hizo lo mismo cuando Yoshikawa-sensei interrumpió luego de que Hatori se fuera con la cola entre las patas aquel día –por así decirlo.- Había cambiado de expresión repentinamente, sólo ocultaba lo que realmente sentía, no estaba actuando, sólo disfrazaba el momento para evitar ser herido aún más.

Admirable, realmente admirable. Supongo que en una situación así yo hubiese hecho lo mismo.

Sin darme cuenta, no lo veía más como un pesado o un tipo que me caía mal. Lo veía como realmente era en ese momento: _Una persona que sentía dolor como yo._

Pero en cambio, el eligió sufrir y por eso se aferró a la bebida aquella noche. Estaba pensando mucho en ello, esto no me llevaría a ningún lado. 'Tienes que darte cuenta de que sentir dolor es inevitable, pero sufrir es opcional.' Dije en mi mente como si el realmente el mensaje en mi cabeza pudiese llegar a él.

Abrí la cajita que me separaba de mi tan ansiada cena, pues ya eran las 6:00pm y no había probado bocado desde la mañana. Engullí el primer rollo con algo de amargura.

Las palabras, la tristeza con las cuales había dicho todo aquello se clavaban en mí, haciendo que me hundiera con él, que sintiera por lo que él estaba pasando. No me había sentido tan ofuscado desde la muerte de mis padres, hace quince años atrás.

'Estás pensando mucho en ello.' me recordó mi subconsciente 'Lo sé.' Le respondí en mi cabeza. Esa era una de mis muy malas costumbres: Juzgaba a un libro por su portada en vez de por lo que contenía. Yuu Yanase era realmente una persona misteriosa e interesante.

No debía involucrarme. Eso ya lo sabía desde el inicio. 

…

—¿En serio no podía esperar hasta mañana?

—No, Isaka-san lo tiene que ver hoy, mañana no vendrá a trabajar.

—¿En serio? ¿Y eso por qué?

—Pregúntaselo tú mismo.

Afilé mi mirada con los brazos cruzados haciendo resonar un bufido más ruidoso de lo necesario.

Takano-san se apareció de la nada al frente de la librería y me metió en su auto después de terminar mis rollos de sushi, nos dirigíamos a casa en busca de unas propuestas y varios documentos que necesitaba que pasaran primero por Isaka-san antes de ser totalmente oficiales.  
Se suponía que sólo tenía que ir a la convención, por eso no me preocupé de llevar mi bolso o algo relacionado con el trabajo.

—Si la cosa era tan urgente, debiste avisar esta mañana cuando Hatori-kun llamó. — parece que esto lo molesto más, pues se concentró en fruncirme el ceño por unos segundos antes de volver la vista al camino.

—¿Acaso eres idiota? Tienes que ser precavido, debiste llevarlos contigo todo el tiempo.

Apreté los dientes.

—¿Dime que carajos iba a hacer con unos documentos en una convención? ¿Repartirlos a los fans? Y después andas hablando que hay que ser cuidadoso…

—¡Cierra la boca! Además, ¿no deberías tener un maldito auto? ¡Deberías conducir hasta donde mí, no yo hacia ti!

—No pretendo conducir en mi vida después de ver cómo le aplastaron los sesos a mis padres con una de estas cosas. —cruel, crudo, pero cierto.

Parece que entendió que no quería hablar del tema pues no abrió más la boca, quizá esa declaración con excesivo realismo le resultó demasiado desagradable como para volver a hablar o sólo mostraba respeto a mi posición. Pude sentir como me miraba de reojo varias veces, lo vi reflejado en el cristal cuando miraba hacia afuera con indiferencia. La mayoría en Esmeralda sabían que era huérfano, incluyendo a Isaka-san claro, pero nadie sabía el motivo de sus muertes, supongo que ahora lo saben.

Llegamos más rápido de lo que esperaba. Di gracias internamente, me dolía la cabeza y no quería tener aquella vocecita exigente de Takano-san zumbándome los oídos. Cerré la puerta del auto, el azabache hizo lo mismo con la suya, no esperé que dijera algo, sólo me dispuse a caminar con el siguiéndome los pasos. Abrí el pequeño portón de una reja no muy alta que dividía el estacionamiento de la propiedad con asfalto público.

—¡Oh, es Souji!

—¡Souji vamos a jugar!

—No puedo, estoy ocupado, lo siento. — le contesté a los tres niños que se acercaban con paso apresurado hacia mí, eran mis pequeños vecinos y amiguitos con los cuales pasaba una que otra tarde libre y jugaba con ellos de vez en cuando. Tenían cinco, ocho y seis años respectivamente.

—¡Por favor, no seas tan aburrido! — replicó el mayor, Kotarou-kun era de cabellera castaña y grandes ojos del mismo color.

—¡Souji! —llamo el más pequeño. Haru-kun, tenía unos ojos avellanas y el pelo del mismo color que… Yuu-san.

—¡Souji! ¡Souji! ¡A jugar! — Y Kenta-kun, el de ocho años, tenía unos extraños ojos azul oscuro y sus cabellos de un fuerte azabache.

—Está bien, está bien, bajo en un segundo, ¿sí? — dije acariciando la cabeza del menor de todos que se aferraba a una de mis piernas y me halaba de los vaqueros.

—¡Sí!

No me detuve y subí las escaleras a la segunda planta. Por un segundo se me había olvidado que Takano-san estaba detrás de mí. —No sabía que te llevabas bien con los niños.

—No puede evitarse, son demasiado buenos como para ignorarlos.

—Oye, ¿no es algo tarde para que estén jugando allá abajo?

Inserté la llave, la perilla cedió de inmediato. Hice ademán de que pasara y así lo hizo.

—No hay de qué preocuparse, siempre una de las madres está con ellos. En esta calle todos prácticamente nos conocemos, así que no hay mucho por lo cual temer.

Fui en busca de mi portafolio donde se suponía que tenía los papeles que exigía mi jefe, pero me detuve a mitad de camino, un mareo fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerme tomar un descanso, me llevé una mano a la cabeza intentando concentrarme, pero me fue imposible. Algo me dolía desde el interior, sentí una punzada en el estómago.

—¿Mmm? ¿Te pasa algo?

Sentí la bilis quemarme en la garganta y tosí agresivamente cerrando los ojos por instinto, cuando los abrí, algo viscoso, húmedo pero cálido se escurría entre la mano que me había llevado a la boca por instinto: Era sangre.

No oculté mi sorpresa, estaba asustado, ¡había tosido sangre! Pero… ¿por qué? No llegué a escuchar lo que Takano-san gritó tras de mí, sólo sé que la vista se me nubló de repente, mi cuerpo no me respondía y todo se puso negro en un segundo. 

…

Ese inconfundible y horroroso aroma a medicina llenó mis pulmones; ese asqueroso olor a alcohol, a máquina nueva, a esterilizante, a desinfectante. Todas esas cosas mezcladas en un solo aroma. Todos los hospitales olían igual.

Abrí los ojos con lentitud, buscando a alguien que respondiera a mis preguntas, pero sólo me encontré con la mirada seria de Takano-san y su ceño fruncido, cruzado de brazos en un sillón al frente de la camilla. Llevé una mano libre a mi rostro, tenía puesta una mascarilla para respirar pegada a mi cara ¿Pero que...?

—Al fin despertaste, mocoso. — hacía mucho que no me llamaba así. —Si no estuvieras hospitalizado te daría la patada de tu vida, ¿sabes?

—¿Alguien más sabe que estoy aquí? —intenté ignorarlo pero su mirada de reproche me exigía una respuesta que yo desconocía.

—Onodera pasó y se llevó los documentos para Isaka-san. —esta vez fui yo el que frunció el ceño. —No te preocupes, sólo le dije que colapsaste por que no habías descansado el fin de semana. —hubo una larga pausa donde sólo me fulminaba con la mirada.

En ese momento una enfermera irrumpió en la habitación rompiendo el tenso silencio que se había formado.

—Nakami-san… ¿Cómo se siente? — preguntó con una sonrisa después de confirmar mi nombre en su lista.

—Estoy bien. Me quiero ir. — gruñí secamente.

—¡Pero que impaciente es! — rió. —¿No piensa oír el diagnóstico del doctor? — dijo la mujer mientras anotaba en su carpeta los resultados de las maquinas.

—¡Auch! — exclamé cuando moví la mano y me di cuenta de que tenía una intravenosa atravesándome la muñeca.

—¿Quieres quedarte quieto?

—Así es Nakami-san, tenga cuidado, no queremos que se haga daño. — su sonrisa hipócrita me estaba sacando de quicio.  
Un hombre calvo con bata blanca entró a la sala, debía ser el doctor por supuesto, su placa de identificación decía: Watanabe.

—¿Y? ¿Qué es lo que tiene?

—Después de analizar la muestra de sangre, y las radiografías que le tomamos, no cabe duda de que se trata de neumonía viral. — indicó finalmente el doctor.

—¿¡Neumonía!? —exclamamos mi jefe y yo al mismo tiempo.

—Tienes suerte de que tu caso no sea tan grave, he visto peores.

—¿¡Cómo demonios pudiste ser tan descuidado mocoso!?

—No tengo ni idea. —murmuré más para mí mismo, desviando la mirada a mi regazo.

Eh oído que la neumonía puede contagiarse. Pudo haber sido cualquiera; tal vez en la editorial, en la estación de tren o simplemente en algún puesto de comida. Pero me lo había buscado por estar tanto tiempo en las calles y principalmente por no cuidarme de las lluvias, pues realmente no me importaba salir con o sin paraguas en los días lluviosos, pues me encantaba sentir el agua golpearme el rostro.

—Takano-san— llamó el doctor. —Tengo entendido, que el paciente expulsó esputo con sangre, ¿no es así?

El oji-café asintió.

—Joven. ¿Practicas algún deporte o algún hobby de actividad física que debamos saber?

—Sí. Llevo casi toda mi vida practicando Jiu-jitsu, ¿por?

—Las radiografías de tu caja torácica revelaron un pequeño rasguño en la parte inferior de tu pulmón izquierdo. —hizo una pausa y los ojos de mi superior se ensancharon.—No es nada de lo que debas preocuparte tanto, no será necesaria una intervención quirúrgica. Pero si te pediré que bebas bastantes líquidos y un medicamento que sanará aquel rasguño. Debes quedarte aquí por lo menos tres días bajo observación, te daremos de alta cuando tus condiciones físicas se calmen un poco. — '¿Qué? ¿Tres días? No juegues conmigo…' —Tendrás que tomar tres tipos de fármacos durante un periodo de tiempo. Si sigues estrictamente la receta sanarás en un parpadeo.

—Entiendo. —dije más calmado. —Takano-san… —llamé la atención del azabache que ya se había levantado. —Ni una palabra acerca de esto a los demás, ¿está bien? — me llevé un dedo a los labios, sonriéndole a pesar de tal mala noticia.

El asintió una vez.

—No te mueras. Luego te llamo.

—Gracias.

Un chico alto, con bata, de ojos azules y cabellera oscura entró en mi habitación, todas las miradas recayeron en él:

—Disculpen la intromisión. Doctor Watanabe lo necesitamos en pediatría de inmediato. — pude ver su identificación antes de que se volteara: Kusama.

—Entiendo. Enseguida voy. Por ahora, Nakami-san, descanse por favor.

La puerta se abrió y un grupo de pasos salió por la misma, se cerró y quedé completamente solo.

Qué día.

Me consideraba una persona positiva. Verdaderamente capaz de vivir con las desgracias y los problemas, sin dejarme caer en la autocompasión por nada del mundo. No iba a bajar la guardia, si tenían que inyectarme veinte agujas o bañarme en acido lo soportaría con tal de salir de aquel horrible lugar. Odiaba los hospitales.

**_1 Semana después._**

Realmente no quería borrar esa sonrisa triunfal, soberbia y altanera de mi rostro en ese momento.

—Nakami-kun, él es…— apuesto a que sensei la confundió con una sonrisa amable. —Yanase Yuu. — pero él sabía perfectamente que no se trataba de una "buena" sonrisa. —A partir de hoy trabajará parcialmente con nosotros.

Su expresión realmente no tenía precio: tan pálido como una hoja, boquiabierto y con los ojos desorbitados, realmente abiertos, el dibujante se paralizó ante mi imponente y segura figura.

—Es un gusto conocerle Yuu-san ¿Es la primera vez que nos vemos, cierto? — me burlé, quería reírme en su cara en ese momento.

—Apuesto a que sí. — contestó apretando los dientes, creo que vi una aura negra emanar del oji-caoba.

—Y dígame, ¿qué lo llevó a trabajar con este humilde grupo? — sensei ajena a todo, sólo se limitaba a escucharnos con una sonrisa inocente.

—Una de las mangakas para las cuales trabajaba, renunció cuando lanzó el último tomo de su manga. —contesto más calmado por el cambio de tema. Me senté, y él hizo lo mismo, cruzándome de piernas, apoyando mi rostro en una mano, dándole mi total atención al castaño. Me podía pasar toda una vida molestándolo y no me aburriría. —¿Q-qué? — preguntó cuándo se dio cuenta de que me le quedé viendo fijamente.

—No es nada. — solté una pequeña risilla recordando su reacción. —Bueno, bueno, a trabajar, esas hojas no se llenarán solas.

—¡Sí! — exclamaron las otras asistentes.

Arrastré mi silla hacia el escritorio de Toriumi-san, para ayudarla con unas escenas en especial. Yuu-san me seguía con la mirada en alerta a cada movimiento que hacía, ¿Acaso pretendía que en cualquier momento le saltaría encima?

Y allí nos quedamos, alrededor de tres horas dibujando con cortos recesos y corrigiendo lo que pretendía dibujar la joven, las otras chicas ya se habían ido. Miré por sobre mi hombro ante un sonido algo molesto de celular, el asistente lo había dejado vibrar con insistencia sobre el escritorio y se concentraba en dibujar con una mirada melancólica en su se dio cuenta de que lo observaba cambió a una expresión de molestia, cogió el aparato y lo dejó caer en su bolso, aún se podía escuchar aquel débil sonido. Hicimos contacto visual por un buen rato, yo con una expresión curiosa y él con el ceño fruncido.

—Nakami-kun. ¿Así está bien?

—Ah, sí… ¿Puedes ponerle más detalles en esta escena? Si, así. Quiero que parezca una noche inolvidable...

El asistente se levantó con prisa ante mi indirecta, se dirigió hasta nuestro escritorio y estampó en el la hoja con un impresionante escenario.

—Lo lamento sensei, pero ya debo irme. Tengo algo de prisa.

—Umm, b-bueno, está bien. Nos vemos mañana.

—Nos vemos mañana. Con permiso. — se reverenció con sus cosas echadas al hombro y salió por la puerta.

—Tengo que pasar por la editorial, —mentí. — mándame esta escena por fax, ¿sí? Le llamo luego para decirle si algo hace falta.

—Pero… ¡Nakami-kun!

—Fax, por fax.

—Está bien. —suspiró derrotada.

Salí de la casa en los suburbios y busqué con los ojos al castaño. No estaba muy lejos de allí, caminaba con un paso desganado, casi de luto pero apresurado. Dobló en una esquina, apreté el paso buscando alcanzarlo.

—Que me evadas y me mires de esa manera se está volviendo algo molesto, ¿sabes? — susurré en su oído.

—¡…! — el más bajo dio un pequeño salto cuando le alcancé y coloqué una mano en el hombro pero él la quitó de inmediato. — ¡Maldición! Casi me das un infarto, no vuelvas a hacer eso.

—Lo siento, no pretendía asustarte. Ahora, por segunda vez, ¿no vas a contestarme?

—¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? —desvió la mirada.

—¿Acaso te comportas así por Yoshikawa Chiharu?

Entonces detuvo sus pasos. Estaba furioso, me lazó la misma mirada que le había dado a Hatori días atrás —¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? ¡Eso no es asunto tuyo! — empezó a caminar con un paso más apresurado y yo le seguí.

—Eso fue lo que me dijiste, ¿crees que esa estúpida aura melancólica no se te nota?

—¡Cierra la boca! ¡Me tienes harto! Sólo te burlas de mí, con esa actitud egoísta…

Ahora me sentía indignado. —¿Le estas diciendo egoísta a alguien que salvó tu ebrio trasero y te escuchó hablar de sensei por horas?

Lanzó un gruñido cerrando lo boca de pronto, acomodándose el bolso.

—Sólo déjame en paz, ¿quieres? No estoy de ánimos para ser tu centro de diversión por ahora.

Sonreí, curioso. —¿Eso quiere decir que luego puedo 'divertirme' contigo?

Torció la boca al darse cuenta de que no debió haber utilizado esas palabras. —¡No! ¿Y que con eso? Tienes un concepto de la diversión bastante extraño… —me miró confundido.

—Eso es porque me resultas interesante. — ante aquel despreocupado comentario, el oji-caoba se sonrojó desviando la mirada.

—¿Q-que tanto… te conté? ¿Surgió otro nombre?

—Umm. — me llevé el dedo índice a la barbilla mirando las estrellas. —Quizás…

—Eres de lo peor…

—Eso lo tengo bastante claro.

Su gesto se calmó, después de mirarme un par de segundos soltó una risa corta por lo bajo. Tenía que hacerlo reí porque esa "aura melancólica" se estaba prolongando demasiado. Hice que se relajara, esa era buena señal.

—Creo que debería emborracharte más seguido, — entrelacé la manos detrás de mi cabeza admirando las constelaciones, sin quitarle un ojo de encima. — sigo pensando que eras más adorable borracho.

Provoqué otro sonrojo de parte de él.

En ese instante, el celular del dibujante sonó una vez. El chico se detuvo, buscó el móvil, leyó el mensaje y lo dejó caer de nuevo, el aparato se perdió entre los objetos que llevaba consigo en el bolso. Yanase siguió caminando ahora con una mirada vacía y perdida, había aminorado el paso. Debió ser el mensaje.

—¿Todo está bien? — esta vez pregunté más por curiosidad que por otra cosa. Para hacer que cambiara a esa actitud tan seria de repente, debía de tratarse de algo importante.

El dibujante suspiró. — Sí. Solo se trata de otra ridícula invitación a un bar. — dijo pasándose la mano por la cara. Pude ver como por un momento apretó la mandíbula.

—Oi. Aprende a mentir mejor. — le acaricié la cabellera desordenándosela más, pero él la apartó sonrojado de un manotazo. —Mándele mis saludos a tu mangaka amigo. — me despedí desviándome hacia la derecha.

—¿Cómo…? — uno no tenía que ser muy astuto para adivinar que estaba paralizado en el mismo lugar fulminándome la espalda con la mirada.

—Prácticamente me mostraste el mensaje. Para la próxima, bájale el brillo a tu teléfono. — le sonreí sarcásticamente por sobre mi hombro antes de continuar caminando. Pronto lo perdí de vista. 

…

_Yuu Yanase. ¿Quién eres realmente? _

Es malo aferrarse a una cosa, pero es aún peor seguir luchando por lo que ya perdiste.

Cuando era un mocoso malcriado, aún bajo el cuidado de Isami-san, recuerdo que me dijo una vez que solo existían dos personas en el mundo entero cortadas por el mismo cuchillo.

En aquel tiempo no le hallaba nada de sentido a ello, "¿A qué se refería?" "¿Está tratando de hacerme sentir mejor a causa de la perdida de mamá y papá?" "¿Está hablando de Haruhi? ¡Yo la protegeré por siempre!" Esas eran de las principales dudas e interpretaciones que asaltaban mi ingenua mente en aquella época, donde todo era más sencillo, más inocente y _menos agrio._

Creí, por un momento, que si me volvía más fuerte podría permanecer al lado de las personas que más quería en este mundo. Por eso nunca me importó que me llamaran Shiro, que los vecinos, los compañeros de clases y los chicos en el Dojo me llamaran día tras día "miserable", mientras pudiese proteger lo que más me importaba en ese momento iba a aguantar todos los golpes, todos los insultos y aquel nombre que tanto despreciaba y aun desprecio:

**"Shiro."**

"Miserable."

"Débil."

Aun podía oír sus risas mientras me golpeaban y el lloriqueo de Haruhi-chan gritando que se detuvieran.

_Dime, Yuu-san. ¿Entonces estamos cortados por el mismo cuchillo?_

¿Creíste, como yo, que si te esforzabas más podías permanecer a su lado para siempre? ¿Qué podías soportar las duras palabras de Hatori-kun y el rechazo de Yoshikawa-sensei, con tal de que algún día te aceptaría?

_Tonterías._

Frases como: "Voy a dar mi mejor esfuerzo" "Lo lograré" y "Te lo prometo" ya están muy gastadas. Son frases que no producen resultados.

_¿Dime, que vas a hacer ahora?_

Ahora te veo con esa cara de derrota, de sufrimiento. Me das pena, te ves patético.

Si ya no puedes más ¿Por qué no te detienes? El tiempo que pierdes lamentándote de tus fracasos deberías utilizarlo para cambiar esa actitud. Todos nos merecemos ser felices, pero hay quien no tiene la voluntad de ser feliz.

**_"Isami-san. ¿Qué pasa si todo esto es solo un sueño y no existimos realmente?"_**

"Entonces deberías esforzarte para convertirlo en un sueño feliz."

¿Alguna vez has sentido la calidez de una sonrisa? Yo sí, en ese momento, me llenó y reconfortó el alma, olvidé por un instante, por un segundo, todas esas cosas que me atormentaban en aquel entonces. Deberías dejar de sufrir, pero no te pido que no dejes que te duela, porque lo hará.

_¿Sabes algo?_

Realmente me dolió verte llorar aquella noche.

_¿Y sabes otra cosa?_

Me escondo detrás de las burlas y del sarcasmo porque temo ser abandonado y herido de nuevo.

Es mejor alejar a las personas que quieres, a tener que aguantar ese horrible escalofrió en el pecho cuando están cerca. Perdí muchas amistades con mi actitud. No hagas lo mismo que yo. Por qué yo las alejé de la peor manera: hiriéndolos con mis palabras hasta sacarles un 'te odio' que se clavaba dentro de mí.

El amor no correspondido no te va a matar, pero pierdes tu preciado tiempo y la oportunidad de abrir tu corazón hacia alguien más. Y eso es porque en el amor no se trata de quien merezca más a quien, se trata de quien haya ganado el corazón de esa persona primero. Y tú, Yuu-san, no fuiste el ganador.

Quieres parecer fuerte, pero en este juego del gato y el ratón… _Tú eres el indefenso ratón…_

—¿Qué es lo que estás pensando, Yuu-san? —murmuré a las calles vacías.

Me giré al sentir una presencia y un escalofrió me recorrió la columna en ese momento, me paralicé con lo que vi:  
Allá, al otro lado de la calle, bajo la luz de la luna, había un gato totalmente blanco que me observaba con sus grandes ojos verdes, brillantes como luciérnagas en la oscuridad.

Y cuando parpadeé, desapareció. 

**XxxX  
Aclaraciones:**

Perdonen la tardanza, se me acomularon muhas cosas ¿Y? ¿Qué les parece? ¿Nadie salió Ooc, cierto? Bueno, la relación está avanzando de a poquito, ya el menor (Souji, se llevan 4 años) lo está acosando y jodiendolo desde el inicio, *trollers everywere*XD pero es un tipo muy dulce (ya me enamoré de él XD)

Pobre Souji, me dolió enfermarle, pero no sé, creo q será una lección de vida o algo así… Bueno ¡Un Nowaki salvaje a aparecido! ¿Quién se lo esperaba? Originalmente no iba a estar ahí y luego dije: ¿Por qué no? Tal vez aparezcan algunos otros de junjou como este, ¡ah! Y no olvidemos a Yukina, también tuvo su encuentro con Souji, jejeje, ¿Qué hubiese pasado si Kisa estuviese ahí? Ah y aquellos crueles pero sensualosos pensamientos del final *0*

Chicas, gracias por sus comentarios y más ahora que tengo problemas de inspiración (5to capitulo), pues ya empiezo el cole el viernes, ridículo ¿verdad? - ¡NOOOO! Bueno, sin nada más que agregar, nos vemos el miércoles que viene. ASI QUE COMENTA. XD


	4. Quien bien te quiere te hara llorar

Disclaimer: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi y sus personajes les pertenece a sus respectivos autores, este fic es sin fines de lucro, lo hago solo por diversión. Nakami Souji y otros personajes que NO salen en el anime ni en el manga si son de mi propiedad.

** gato blanco de la mala suerte.-**

**Cap. 4: "QUIEN BIEN TE QUIERE, TE HARA LLORAR."**

—¡Ni de coña!

—¿Quieres pensarlo un poco antes de negarte? Esta es una buena oportunidad que no podemos dejar pasar.

—Ya lo pensé: No. Este mes será pesado por las vacaciones y quieres que trabajemos en otro lugar, ¿por una semana?

Yokozawa resopló. —Kisa. No has dicho nada, ¿aceptarás, _cierto_?

En efecto, mi sempai no había abierto la boca en un buen rato sólo para dar exclamaciones sorpresivas y preguntar si se trataba de una broma de mal gusto.

Yokozawa-san nos había llamado apartarte con la excusa de que "tenía algo importante que ofrecernos" y nos viene con esto:

El departamento de ventas había tenido una reunión con Isaka-san, ya que en nuestro grupo de editores, Kisa-san y yo, obtuvimos los rankings más altos en la venta de la revista y los mangas publicados el mes pasado, y debido a eso, nuestro director les dio su aprobación de que por una semana, trabajáramos en "Libros Marimo" como propaganda y estrategia de venta, ya que, al ser una de nuestros principales lugares donde se realizan eventos a nombre de la compañía, supuestamente somos conocidos entre la clientela.

Me crucé de brazos alzando una ceja: Kisa-san no respondía, estaba ensimismado en su propio mundo, más pálido que nunca.

—Yo… bueno, esto… No.

Sonreí. Dos contra uno, Yokozawa Takafumi había perdido. Me di la vuelta dispuesto a volver a trabajar.

—¿Saben que les pagarán como si fueran empleados de medio tiempo? — hizo una pausa cuando yo me detuve ante la mención de la palabra: paga —Y creo que Isaka-san dijo algo sobre un bono.

—¿Eh? Bueno, yo… aun así….

—¿Y eso por qué? ¿Tan necesitados están de propaganda?

Los labios de Yokozawa-san se convirtieron en una fina línea antes de contestar —Varios de los empleados tomaran unos días por las vacaciones de primavera. El gerente prácticamente me rogó que trabajaran allá, ellos también saldrán beneficiados si aceptan.

—¿Y qué pasará con nuestras mangakas? —cuestionó el azabache.

—Estoy seguro que Takano y los demás podrán con ello por ese corto tiempo.

Abrí la boca para hablar.

—Takano dijo que no tenía ningún problema.

La cerré de repente.

Ese imbécil…

Bueno, si lo pensaba bien, no estaría mal aceptar, ya que todo mi dinero se lo estaban comiendo las medicinas y las citas al médico. A parte de que gracias a alguien, tengo que hacer compras con más regularidad para cuidar de mi salud bajo amenaza de abrir la boca y contar sobre mi enfermedad. No tener a Takano-san encima por una semana… realmente sonaba a gloria.

¿Acepto o no acepto?

—Lo haré.

—¿De verdad? — los dos se sorprendieron ante mi respuesta. ¿Ahora qué? ¿No era eso lo que Yokozawa-san quería desde un principio?

—¡No lo hagas! ¡Sou-kun, no puedes! — Kisa-san negó repetidamente haciendo un puchero mientras se aferraba a mi suéter verde por detrás. —¡Realmente no puedes!

—¿Por qué no?

—Kisa. —llamó el oso salvaje y el azabache detuvo su jaleo llamando mi atención a la vez. —La cosa esta, de que si uno de ustedes aceptaba, el otro tiene que hacer lo mismo por obligación.

—¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Renuncia ahora que puedes! — suplicó zarandeándome esta vez del cuello de la prenda.

—No puedo. Necesito el dinero. —Kisa-san ya estaba exagerando un poco a lo que yo sospeché. —¿Por qué no quieres que trabaje ahí?

—Bueno, eso es por qué… eh…

—¿Qué estas escondiendo Kisa-san? — sonreí juguetón.

—¡Nada! ¡No estoy escondiendo nada!

—¿En serio crees que me voy a tragar eso?

—De todas formas, empiezan pasado mañana de cuatro a nueve. — dijo el azabache mientras se iba.

—¿Eh? ¿No nos vas a acompañar?

—Tengo una junta ese día. Ya saben dónde está el lugar, así que buena suerte. —se despidió presionando el botón para llamar al elevador.—Nakami, compórtate, ¿oíste?

—¡Haaai! mamá oso. —canturrié provocando que me frunciera el ceño, fulminándome y su imponente figura se tensó como si estuviese considerando darse la vuelta para darme una paliza, pero en vez de eso, chasqueó la lengua entrando en el compartimiento.

—Realmente quiero matarte. — la voz del azabache venía desde abajo, cuando miré, mi sempai estaba arrodillado con un puño sobre la pared, apoyando su cabeza en esta. Estaba realmente pálido y un aura negra se cernía sobre él.

¿Qué tenía de malo trabajar en una librería?

…

_—¡¿QUÉÉÉ?! ¡Nakami-kun, realmente no me puedes hacer esto!_— Lo sollozos de sensei subían cada vez más de tono al otro lado de la línea. _—¡La edición especial es en una semana y media, realmente contaba contigo!_

—Lo siento, pero son órdenes de la dirección… Estará con Takano-san, y los demás editores le darán su apoyo, ¿no era que usted se moría por ver de nuevo al renombrado editor en jefe de Esmeralda?

La voz de sensei se apagó por un segundo, estaba seguro de que estaría roja hasta las orejas. _—¡Es precisamente por eso! ¡No es la misma confianza! ¡Voy a estar con Takano Masamune!_

—¡Oh, sensei! ¡Me está haciendo sentirme celoso!— sonreí, quería hacerla ganar confianza pero al parecer fue todo lo contrario:

_—¡D-d-d-de todas formas… r-realmente, no puedo!_

Sonreí, sensei era una mujer realmente vergonzosa.

—Debe presentarse dentro de una hora con sus asistentes en Marukawa, ¡de su mejor esfuerzo!

_—¡Nakami-kun!_

—Bye-bye~

Y corté la llamada antes de darle tiempo de protestar de nuevo.

—Eres demasiado directo, apuesto a que estaba al borde del llanto. —murmuró Kisa Shouta a mi lado luego de que guardara el móvil en mi bolsillo.

Estábamos de camino a la dichosa librería a la hora indicada donde pasaríamos una semana entera trabajando, lejos de los gritos de Takano-san, los comentarios malhumorados de Hatori-kun, los demás y sin Yokozawa-san armando un alboroto por la venta de los mangas. No desmayos, no ojeras, no rabietas y sin discusiones: Esto era realmente un milagro en bandeja de plata.

—¿Tú crees? Yo pienso que fui claro. Si no hago eso, sensei me perseguiría con un estilete dispuesta a matarme y diciendo: "¿¡Porque no dijiste que Takano-san me ayudaría!?".

Kisa-san soltó un bufido llevándose una mano a la boca para no soltar una risilla.

Takano-san creyó que no me daría cuenta… ese maldito bastardo de mierda…

Kisa tenía uno de los rankings más altos en las ventas en Libros Marimo… junto a Hatori, yo simplemente quedo en tercer lugar por muy poco. Entonces, ¿Por qué Hatori-kun no me sustituye si sus mangas son más famosos que los míos? _Ding, ding, ding_ y la respuesta es: simplemente porque mi salud es delicada.

Takano-san me recomendó sin romper su palabra, de tal manera que no tuviera que aguantar el estrés y la fatiga que causaba estar la compañía en estas fechas, él sabía que el ritmo que llevaba la librería era más suave que Marukawa. Creyó que no lo vi cuando él y el doctor Watanabe salieron por aquella puerta, sus labios se movían, eso quería decir que aquel doctor habló con Takano-san de algunas condiciones.

Tenía la _ligerísima_ sospecha –nótese mi sarcasmo,- de que si no accedía, de alguna forma u otra me obligaría a aceptar la propuesta de Yokozawa-san.

'Idiota'

Eso quería decir que también estaría apartado de Yuu por una semana.

'Lo quiero matar'

Pero, mi bolsillo no sufrirá tanto.

'Aun así quiero molerlo a golpes'

—Oh, ya llegamos. — levanté la vista, admirando la infraestructura antes de entrar: definitivamente era ridículamente colosal. Avancé hasta la entrada y las puertas se abrieron, pero Kisa-san no estaba a mi lado. Cuando miré por sobre mi hombro, me percaté que el peli-negro estaba en el mismo lugar, paralizado como una estatua y pálido como el papel— ¡Oi, Kisa-san, vamos! No queremos llegar tarde el primer día, ¿verdad? —No contestó, tuve que arrastrarlo del cuello del abrigo, puso oposición poniéndose más tieso que nunca, parecía hecho de plomo.

Dimos con la sección de manga shoujo por irónico que suene. Había un empleado acuclillado no muy lejos de nosotros, parecía darle unos toques finales a un stand realmente llamativo. Volví la mirada a la cabellera avellana reconociéndola como la del chico del té y el encargado de esa sección. El chico al parecer se dio cuenta de que le mirábamos, bueno al menos yo, porque Kisa-san desvió la mirada con una extraña mueca en su rostro.

—¡Oh! ¡Bienvenidos! Escuche que venían unos editores de Marukawa a darnos una mano, ¡pero nunca pensé que serían de Esmeralda!

—Kisa-san… El empleado está brillando. — susurré a su oído.

—Si… lo sé…

Se levantó limpiándose las manos en el oscuro delantal. Era alto, aunque mediamos la misma altura, parecía un jodido príncipe, realmente les mentiría si no les dijera que parecía sacado de un manga shoujo de Ichinose Erika-sensei.

—Es un gusto conocerte, también fue una sorpresa para nosotros. — dije haciendo una reverencia y pasándole mi tarjeta. Yo recibí la de él a cambio: Yukina Kou.

—¡Impresionante! ¡Realmente los editores de Esmeralda son hermosos!

Levanté una ceja ante aquel comentario.

—No seas maleducado, preséntate tú también Kisa-san. — el peli-azabache giró la cabeza hacia mi forzosamente al estilo exorcista, dirigiéndome una mirada peligrosa que se me hizo extraña, pues casi siempre estaba alegre.

Yukina rió despreocupado:

—Yokozawa-san nos presentó hace un tiempo.

—Jum, bueno, en ese caso, por favor cuida de nosotros. —bajé la cabeza como era debido y tuve que colocar una mano sobre mi sempai y bajar la suya también, por que no daba ni un atisbo de que su alma aun residía en su cuerpo.

—¡P-por favor cuida de nosotros… ! — ¿Tanto brillo le afecto? ¡Estaba sonrojado!

—Por cierto, ustedes parecen cercanos, ¿se conocen desde hace mucho? — el rostro del castaño era tan puro e inocente, adornado con una sonrisa deslumbrantemente blanca y encantadora que inspiraba confianza, que no puse oposición:

—Kisa-san es mi sempai. — Hice una corta pausa dirigiéndole mi más ingenua y sarcástica sonrisa, —Y mi juguete sexual. — dije sin más, pasándole un brazo por el hombro de mi compañero con despreocupación.

El aludido se puso más blanco de lo normal, con los ojos abiertos como platos y exclamando mudamente. Cualquier indicio de amabilidad  
desapareció de Yukina-kun, su sonrisa se volvió forzosa y tenía un ligero tic en su ceja derecha, también estaba pálido pero no tanto como Kisa.

—Pfff…— me llevé una mano a la boca antes de soltar una sonora carcajada, con una mano en el estómago y la otra en la cabeza, traté controlar mis temblores, pero era algo casi imposible. —Lo siento, lo siento…. —dije apenas entre risas— Pero Yukina-kun… ¡Te veías tan inofensivo… que no me resistí! ¡Debiste verte la cara! — al recobrar la compostura me di cuenta de que había llamado la atención de más de un cliente.

—¡Idiota! ¡No debes bromear con esas cosas!— gritó Kisa-san que me zarandeaba.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué? — contesté divertido.

—Por Dios, ¡por eso es que las personas no te toman en serio! — me dijo halándome del cuello del abrigo.

No me esperé que el empleado se riera ante aquella situación.

—¿Ves?, Yukina-kun se está divirtiendo, así que detente por favor o si no lo consideraré como violencia y acoso entre empleados.

Y así lo hizo.

Esta vez fue el príncipe de manga el que habló:

—Por lo que veo nos vamos a divertir mucho.

Ante las palabras del chico le ofrecí una sonrisa de lado al azabache, pero solo recibí una afilada mirada de muerte súbita a cambio con un ligero rubor de mejillas.

…

Ese imbécil.

¿Realmente se había acostado con él?

Lo peor es que por estar bebiendo irresponsablemente, le había contado su más preciado secreto, ¡y ni siquiera le había dicho si realmente mencionó al otro editor! Entonces, si había mencionado a Hatori, realmente Yanase había metido la pata y ahora no tenía como sacarla.

El muy idiota se lo tomaba bastante bien, mientras él se exprimía el cerebro buscando los recuerdos de aquella noche, solo recordaba una fecha en particular y aquel okonomiyaki, pero después de ahí… ¡Nada! Simplemente, nada.

Era como tratar de ver en la oscuridad con los ojos llenos de barro.

No podía evitar sonrojarse ante la mención de cualquier estúpido y descarado comentario. Souji no podía ser más directo, es como si tuviese un cartel pegado en la espalda: Yo me acosté con Yanase Yuu aquella noche. Realmente tenía ganas de golpearlo, y tampoco podía evitar ponerse furioso ante sus indirectas que involucraban a terceros o como había dicho él: "¿Acaso te comportas así por Yoshikawa Chiharu?"  
'¿¡Quién demonios se creía él para hablarle de esa manera!?' pensó esa tarde de camino a casa de Toriumi-sensei.

Él no era gay. Que _sólo_ su amigo de la infancia se había convertido en alguien realmente especial para Yanase no significaba que era homosexual. Su amigo había pasado a ser su más atesorado deseo emocional y protagonista de sus mas eróticas fantasías… ¿Souji era gay? Habló sobre que pasaron la noche juntos… Entonces, ¿eso lo convertía en homosexual?

'¡No pienses en eso! ¡Estarías afirmando lo que hiciste en su casa!'

Le dolía la cabeza con sólo pensar en enfrentarse con esa mirada felina esmeralda que lo escrudiñaba desde su asiento, si podía comparar _esa_ mirada con algo, sería la de un gato que asecha a su presa antes de zampársela de un bocado.

—Buenas tardes. — saludó con monotonía, recibiendo a cambio la misma respuesta de todas las que residían allí.

Buscó disimuladamente con los ojos aquellas joyas verdes… pero allí no había nadie con esos ojos.

Suspiró con pesadez, aliviado, antes de dejar sus cosas donde acostumbraba y dirigiéndose al asiento que desde hace pocos días le correspondía a él.

Cuando sintió la puerta abrirse su cuerpo se tensó con un escalofrió repentino.

—Buenas tardes, chicas, Yanase-san. Toriumi-sensei, es un gusto volver a verla. — pudo respirar aliviado, no era él. Esperen un momento, ¿se podía saber que hacia el editor en jefe de Esmeralda allí? ¿Dónde estaba Souji?

'¡Qué importa! ¡Concéntrate!'

Y no venía solo…

Reconocería aquel tipo como el más reciente editor de Esmeralda, ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Onodera…Ritsu, cierto? Le había ayudado a Chiaki varias veces con el pegado de viñetas.

—Buenas tardes a todos, gracias por su esfuerzo. —dijo el novado, algo tímido.

—¡Ta-Takano-san! ¡Es un gusto… volver a verlo! ¡G-g-g-gracias por siempre cuidar de mí! — Levantó una ceja con su acostumbrada expresión aburrida al ver a sensei tan roja y dando repetidas reverencias totalmente innecesarias. Las asistentes a su lado también hablaban entre ellas en voz baja, parecían colegialas enamoradas.

Yanase se dejó caer en su silla, más tranquilo. Y sin más preocupaciones, el oji-caoba movió la mano con habilidad sobre la hoja que tenía delante.

Era increíble lo entrometido que podía llegar a ser ese chico, en el momento que aquel pesado le dijo sin escrúpulos sobre que le bajara el brillo a su celular, realmente le hizo caso, más por vergüenza que por otra causa y es que la verdad, la cosa con Chiaki no había mejorado en nada.

Después de aquella conmoción en la casa del mangaka, su amigo sólo le dedicaba a enviarle mensajes en donde sólo se disculpaba por la actitud de Hatori, recibió una llamada del editor aquel día donde entró a trabajar con Toriumi-sensei, pero en ningún momento mostró interés en contestarle. Seguro que era para fastidiarlo o algo relacionado con el trabajo.

Como empezaban las vacaciones de primavera, la agenda de todos era realmente apretada.

'Vete a la mierda Hatori.'

¿Esta ocasión seria como las otras? ¿Nos peleamos, no nos hablamos por varios días y cuando uno necesite del otro acudimos como si nada hubiese pasado?, realmente quería creer que esta vez fuera así. _Como siempre._

¿Por qué Hatori? ¿Por qué no él? ¿Es que acaso Yoshino no veía que Yuu se había enamorado de él desde el momento en que lo conoció?

'Chiaki, idiota.'

No se atrevería a llamarlo, estaba harto, no iba a ayudarlo esta vez, ¿Para qué?, intentaba con todas sus fuerzas complacer al oji-azul y cada vez se iba con una herida en el pecho más dolorosa que la anterior, a ese paso, su corazón acabaría desparramado en el suelo, inútilmente desperdiciado.

'Chiaki. Dime, ¿por qué no me das una oportunidad para amarte?'

A veces se sentía con la impotencia de arrancarse el corazón, arrojarlo a la basura y olvidar toda esa mierda sobre los sentimientos y el amor. Realmente odiaba a Hatori ¿Entonces ese era el fin? ¿Había perdido contra él? ¿De verdad había perdido a su mejor amigo? Bueno eso era lo que realmente eran… sólo amigos.

Se había esforzado por tantos años intentando que Chiaki lo notara, que le diera una oportunidad, recordó cómo le había dicho en una ocasión: "Podría haber una posibilidad de que te enamoraras de mi si me vuelvo un mejor hombre"

Estúpido. Realmente estúpido.

La posibilidad se convirtió en cero por ciento de la noche a la mañana.

Podía volverse más fuerte, más guapo, más romántico que Hatori, ¡e incluso le podía nacer otro brazo! Y aun así, su amigo no tendría ojos para él.

Sólo para el estúpido editor.

¿En que había fallado? ¿Fue por qué Hatori conocía a su amigo desde antes? ¿Por la confianza entre los dos? ¿En qué demonios necesitaba cambiar? ¿En que debía mejorar? ¿Qué tenía Hatori que no tenía él? ¿O que le hacía falta para volverse como Hatori Yoshiyuki?

Demonios, todo ese asunto hacia que su cabeza le diera vueltas. Así nunca llegaría a ninguna parte.

"Eso fue lo que me dijiste, ¿crees que esa estúpida aura melancólica no se te nota?" la voz del chico resonó en su cabeza como balde de agua fría ¿Tanto se le notaba? Había tratado de continuar con su usual expresión de aburrimiento, nadie le había dicho nada al respecto, pero él, simplemente se dio cuenta.

Nakami Souji, realmente lo irritaba.

—¿Yanase-san? ¿Me está escuchando? ¡Yanase-san!

—¿Eh? ¡Ah, lo siento! No me di cuenta de que estabas ahí. — sus pensamientos lo había llevado a la luna, dándole la vuelta a marte y cuando una de las asistentes lo llamó con insistencia, fue cuando regreso a la tierra.

—No debe de andar tan distraído, mire, ¿esta página no está sobrecargada? — la mujer de cabellos cortos y azulados colocó la hoja de manuscrito sobre la mesa retrocediendo para darle espacio.

—No, así está bien, pero en este cuadro, coloca más detalles al cabello de la chica. — corrigió señalando con la parte reversa de su plumilla. No quería que le interrumpieran por estupideces, así que agregó: —¿Algo más que deba ver antes de seguir trabajando?

—No, no, así está bien, muchas gracias. —respondió avergonzada, retirándose a su lugar.

No le contestó, sólo se acomodó en si silla, viendo lo que tenía sobre la superficie. Dos perfectos fondos terminados ¿Tanto tiempo había estado en la laguna que se había convertido su mente? Miró la hora que marcaba su celular, se atragantó con lo que vio: Habían pasado casi tres horas desde que la punta de su pluma había tocado la hoja del manuscrito. Sus desordenados pensamientos se estaban carcomiendo su mente. De todas las autoras que hay en Tokio… tenía que aceptar a la que él editaba…

Increíblemente, aquella noche, Souji no fue a la casa de Toriumi sensei.

…

Yukina-kun, a pesar de su apariencia de Adonis, es un chico realmente amable y dedicado. Era increíble creer que era encargado de una sección siendo tan sólo empleado de medio tiempo, también descubrí que es un estudiante de arte y vaya que tenía talento, cada stand de shoujo era hecho completamente por él.

—¿Nakami-san, podrías ayudarme con estas cajas?

—En seguida voy. Deja de llamarme Nakami-san, me haces sentir viejo…

Acuclillado, acerqué una caja llena de tomos a mi regazo.

—¿Eh? ¡Le digo así por respeto! —rió. Las flores aparecieron alrededor de su rostro —Aunque realmente te ves joven. —el castaño tomó una de las pesadas cajas entre brazos— ¿Qué edad tienes?

—Veinticuatro. —respondí tomando otra caja más y saliendo del almacén.— Y tres años trabajando para Marukawa.

—¡¿EH?! ¿En serio? ¡¿Tenías mi edad cuando comenzaste a trabajar?! —asentí, también me di cuenta de que, Yukina Kou, era un tipo fácil de impresionar.—Nakami-kun, ¿No están muy pesadas?

—Para nada, estoy acostumbrado a esto, así que no te preocupes por mí. —estoy seguro de que él se dio cuenta al igual que yo, de que habían unas cinco chicas espiándonos detrás de sus revistas, por lo que ambos nos sonreímos y dimos pequeñas risas entre nosotros como si fuéramos cercanos para llamar la atención de las mujeres, que respondieron con un violento sonrojo. Fue el consejo de ventas que él nos había dado ayer:

_Luego de colocarnos nuestros uniformes, y ser puestos bajo la tutela de "Romeo", nos dió varios consejos. Mientras hablaba, el castaño no paraba de darle miradas furtivas a mi sempai, quizás era porque el uniforme de la librería lo hacía ver más aniñado que su cara sonrojada. A esto le llamé, entrenamiento de estrategia de ventas con Yukina:_

_—¡Bien! —comenzó diciendo con euforia— Atraigo a los clientes de una manera particular,— se llevó un dedo a la barbilla mirando al techo pensativo y juntando levemente las cejas— ¿Cómo era la palabra…?_

_—¿Prostituirse? —dije._

_—¿Perro en celo? — agregó Kisa, desviando la mirada._

_—No… eso no era…_

_—¿Fan service?_

_—¿Un host? —intenté._

_—¡Sí! ¡Como un host! —me señaló._

_Me crucé de brazos, si era parecido a lo de año nuevo no habría mucho problema, ya había asistido tres veces, suficiente entrenamiento para toda la vida, miré a mi compañero. —Ya veo… es como en la fiesta de año nuevo._

_Ajeno a nuestra confianza, el oji-avellana continuó —Lo que deben hacer es…_

_—¿Sonreír mucho?_

_—Sí._

_—¿Ser amables? — esta vez fue el azabache el que habló._

_—Si…_

_—¿Complacer a las clientas?_

_—Sí, bueno…_

_—¿Y persuadir?_

_—Este… ¿Cómo saben eso? — preguntó desconcertado._

_—Digamos que es una corazonada…— dijimos al mismo tiempo, dándonos una sonrisa de lado._

Tan sólo en ese día, aprendí a usar la caja registradora, el nombre de la mayoría de los empleados, el ritmo de la librería, –acudían más personas en las noches y en las mañanas estaba un poco desierto- y donde quedaba cada división de manga y libros. Se podía decir que podía ganarme la vida en Libros Marimo.

Ya me había acostumbrado a las miradas indisimuladas de las mujeres, a los cuchicheos y a las extrañas peticiones de las clientas "¿Nakami-kun, ¿puedes tomarte una foto conmigo?" "¿Puedes decirle algo lindo a la cámara?" "¡¿En serio eres editor de estos mangas?!" No se cómo el estudiante de arte aguantaba, aquí las chicas rayaban casi en el acoso, pero tenía su lado bueno, cada vez que me sentía sofocado se las mandaba a Kisa-san con un: "¿Eh? Kisa-san está solo, parece que esta triste, me dijo que hoy tenía grandes recomendaciones, pero que no encontraba a quien dárselas" La mujeres al instante se conmovían por el _pobre_ Kisa Shouta, e iban corriendo hacia él como una manada salvaje de hienas hambrientas mientras yo me mofaba de su situación.

Hablando del otro editor, estaba algo raro: siempre andaba de malhumor, cuando yo estaba acostumbrado a su voz infantil en la oficina y cada vez que Yukina aparecía o intercambiaban pocas o ninguna palabra, se ponía nervioso, con un pequeño color rosa en sus mejillas. Trataba de evitar al empleado a toda costa, hubo una ocasión en que los encontré muy cerca el uno del otro mientras pasaba por su pasillo para descargar unas revistas, Kisa-san se alejó como si el chico tuviese algún tipo de enfermedad contagiosa y ambos se me quedaron viendo como si esperaban que dijeran algo. El editor estaba sonrojado, balbuceó un "¿Qué?" yo lo miré por un par de segundos para tortúralo mientras él esperaba que abriera la boca para hablar, cambié mi expresión a una aburrida y le saqué la lengua con un "Fu~". Se quedó boquiabierto con indignación y yo me retiré riéndome entre dientes.

Lo único que era capaz de percibir era que había una tensa atmosfera cuando Kisa-san estaba cerca de Yukina-kun.

—¡Tonto, tonto, Kisa-san, chibi, torpe, torpe, que tooorpeeee!

—¡Ya entendí! ¡Arrg! ¡Sou-kun, ve a molestar a alguien más que estoy ocupado!

—Eres el único que tengo cerca, Yukina-kun está en el tercer piso, y aquí no está Mino, Hatori, ni mucho menos Onodera.

Un hombre rubio se me acercó, y me entregó tres tomos del manga _"The Kan"_ eran las ediciones de unos meses atrás. Kisa-san respiró aliviado al verme ocupado y continuó con su tarea de acomodar un stand hecho por Yukina y por la expresión de su rostro se veía que le estaba dando bastante trabajo.

Le ofrecí una sonrisa. —Buenas tardes, ¿quiere que se lo envuelva?

—Umm… ¿What? Sorry but… I only speak english. —se disculpó. Un extranjero, por su apariencia era más que obvio.

—It's okay, don't worry. I was asking you if you wanted me to put a wrap on the books. —hablé un poco más alto de lo debido, ya que, nuestro propósito aquí era conseguir más clientela. Al parecer funcionó por que varias mujeres universitarias se colocaron detrás del norteamericano, y muchas otras se me quedaban viendo con un rubor en las mejillas, considerando seriamente acercárseme.

—Oh. Yes, yes! It's a present for my son, he is learning Japanese.

—I'm glad to hear that. —claro, mientras sean de Marukawa… Dios, ya me estaba convirtiendo en un Yokozawa-san y su ferviente deseo de ventas. Pasé los libros por el identificador, tomé el dinero colocándolo donde era debido, envolví los libros y se los devolví con mi más encantadora sonrisa. —Have a nice day, and come again soon!

Cuando el hombre se retiró, la horda de mujeres se acercó al mostrador, leyeron el apellido en mi placa y comenzó el ataque de preguntas:

—Oye, oye, Nakami-kun,— todas las mujeres tenían la necesidad de ponerle el "kun" a mi apellido — ¿Cómo puedes hablar inglés tan perfectamente ?

—¡Ni siquiera se te nota el acento! — dijo otra soltando un gritito de emoción.

Kisa-san estaba atento a la conversación, también sentía curiosidad.

—¿Eh? ¿Debería contarles? —recargué mi rostro en mis dos manos con los codos apoyados en el mostrador, como si realmente estuviera interesado en la charla. —Les contaré con gusto si me compran manga.— guiñé un ojo.

Las mujeres se quedaron perdidas momentáneamente, se fueron y a los pocos segundos volvieron con varios tomos, estaban los de Hatori-kun, Kisa-san y los míos. Sonreí mientras ellas sacaban sus monederos —Estudié por un año cuando acabé la universidad, y luego me dediqué a ver películas extranjeras para ampliar mi vocabulario.

—¡KYA! ¡Asombroso! ¡De verdad asombroso! — Les cobré y aun con las bolsas en las manos, las chicas continuaron hablando, pero yo hice  
oídos sordos. Kisa-san volvió a lo suyo.

Bien, era hora de deshacerme de ellas:

—Chicas, ¿no creen que Kisa-san se vería realmente lindo en cosplay de Twinkle? —susurré con confidencia señalando a mi amigo.

Asintieron con tanta fuerza que por un momento creí que sus cabezas se desprenderían. Estas mujeres estaban cerca de derrame nasal.

—Él me contó que no lo haría a menos que alguien se lo pidiera. — las universitarias se quedaron boquiabiertas— Es nuestro secreto, no le digan que he sido yo, ¿está bien?

—¡KYAAAAA! ¡Kisa-san…!

—¡SOU-KUN!

El plan de Takano-san estaba dando resultado, el ritmo de la librería era agradable, pero aburrido. Con las medicinas, los dolores se calmaron, mi salud mejoraba y no volví a ver sangre salir de mi boca. Pero siempre tenía que andar con una ridícula botella de agua o jugo en mano y las pastillas en los bolsillos. Me habían reducido la cafeína y los trabajos realmente forzosos, no era alguien enfermizo, pero querían mantenerme a raya porque me conocían bastante bien, era el tipo de persona que se exigía hasta el límite.

'¿Que estará Haciendo Yuu-san en estos momentos?' Es lo que me estaba preguntando desde hace un buen rato. Tenía esa extraña necesidad de ver su cara, pero realmente quería que me hablara de su situación con el mangaka, quería saber si estaba más animado, simplemente, saber cómo estaba –aunque, con su actitud hostil, dudo que fuera tan fácil-. Si le tenía que dar una patada en el trasero o emborracharlo para que hablara, lo iba a hacer. Mi tercer día y estúpidamente prefería estar en casa de sensei espiando al castaño.

Aun no superaba aquella faceta enfadada, era adorable ver como deseaba discutir con todas sus fuerzas y se retiraba ante las mordaces respuestas que le daba a cambio. Pero debía mantenerlo a raya por el beso, con ese tipo de cosas me volvía esquivo, Yanase Yuu dice que no recuerda nada, por eso no le doy mucha importancia a la hora de molestarlo, lo cual es realmente divertido. Quería ver cada una de sus reacciones, avergonzarlo y luego poder mofarme, aunque sinceramente no quería lastimarlo, no como a los otros a los que he lastimado con mis palabras. Estaba sufriendo por culpa de Yoshino-san, y con los plazos de los manuscritos debía estar cansado, por ahora no necesitaba de alguien como yo para distraerle. Empecé a imaginarme al chico quejándose sinceramente mientras se bebía una jarra de cerveza.  
'¡Maldita sea no quiero estar aquí!'

…

Habían pasado alrededor de tres días desde que el editor en jefe y el novato se habían hecho cargo de la autora. Tres días más en los cuales no había recibido noticias de Yoshino Chiaki. Y más importante: tres días sin rastro de aquel fastidioso editor y su sonrisa perfecta pero burlona.

Recogió el tomo del manga _"The Kan"_ que había dejado sobre la pequeña mesa, y lo abrió con algo de desinterés mientras se tumbaba sobre su espalda en la misma salita donde había pasado el incidente con Chiaki hace un buen tiempo atrás. La semana realmente había estado estresante con las ediciones especiales que hacían las compañías en esas fechas, tuvo suerte de haber salido "temprano" de la casa de su más reciente mangaka, pues ya eran casi las 9:30 pm y había estado en casa de sensei desde la mañana.

Su celular vibró una vez sobre la mesita indicando que se trataba de un mensaje. Sin soltar y despegar la vista del libro, alzó una mano, buscando a tientas hasta que dió con aquel aparato, lo abrió y movió con habilidad su pulgar buscando en la bandeja de entrada:

**"Yoshino está realmente en aprietos, apreciaría que nos brindaras tu ayuda por esta vez. Si no conseguimos otro dibujante de inmediato, su plazo de entrega estará muerto."**

Cerró el aparato con furia y lo estampó contra el suelo. Ni siquiera llevaba quince minutos en la comodidad de su casa y ya tenía que salir de nuevo. ¡Chiaki no podía ser más irresponsable! ¡Si su amigo había escogido la vida como mangaka, debería equilibrarse con su trabajo de una buena vez! El estúpido de Hatori no podía hacer mucho por él, en serio, ¿en que estaba pensado ese idiota?

"Por esta vez" ¡Ja! ¿Acaso el editor pretendía que por aquel lio dejaría de trabajar con su mejor amigo? Le daba coraje, pero eso era lo de menos, ¡es su maldito asistente!, no había forma que dejara de trabajar con su amigo a menos que el mismo lo despidiera.

Abrió el aparato, más calmado y volvió a leer el mensaje.

"Plazo de entrega muerto" Sabía bastante bien lo que eso significaba, es cuando tu manuscrito se termina después de la fecha de entrega limite, las imprentas se enfadan contigo y deciden no publicar el tomo por más perfecto que este. En su vida como asistente de mangaka, había sido testigo de esos casos: era todo un esfuerzo arrojado directamente a la basura.

El mayor defecto de Yanase era que quería parecer el tipo de persona que no abandonaba una posición por más argumentos que se le diera, pero realmente, acababa sucumbiendo ante las peticiones de los demás.

Eso fue lo que ocurrió aquella noche de primavera, cuando Yanase salió de su casa con el pent-house de su amigo como destino.

…

Era realmente difícil colocar en palabras el maldito malhumor que sentía en esos instantes. Cuando volviera a ver a Takano Masamune definitivamente lo mataré, sí, eso haré, ya me decidí.

Con fuertes pisadas y mi orgullo por los suelos, entre resignado a la librería que se había convertido en mi lugar de trabajo. Creo que toda persona a mi alrededor podía notar mis ánimos, porque evitaban severamente cruzarse en mi camino. Existían mil y una formas de asesinar a alguien, rebusqué en mi mente buscando la más creativa y dolorosa en lo que apretaba la mandíbula. ¿Asfixia? ¿Veneno? ¿Se "cayó" por las escaleras?

Toqué mi frente, tenía el ceño fruncido.

Intenté relajarme con la mueca de sonrisa forzosa e hipócrita que había aprendido a utilizar en las fiestas de año nuevo. Abrí puerta que tenía un cartel pegado: "Solo empleados" abriendo mi casillero temporal comencé a desnudarme, y a colocarme uniforme.

Le había pedido al gerente que me dejara la noche libre para ir a la editorial, pues había estado cubriendo horas extra desde la mañana para ver cómo le estaba yendo a la mangaka y ver si necesitaban algo, pero, Takano-san sólo me dejó ver como estaban progresando el especial y hacer varias correcciones ya que yo era el editor, cuando se dio cuenta de que pensaba quedarme por el resto de la noche, se puso como una furia y me echo del departamento, literalmente… Maldito demonio en cuerpo de hombre…

Ya con mi cambio de ropa y mi casillero cerrado –violentamente cerrado,- salí de allí rechinando los dientes. Subí al segundo nivel, al área de shounen, donde había estado trabajando desde la mañana para encontrarme con un hombre en traje, bastante extraño, pues miraba a todos lados con desesperación. Sospechoso, de verdad sospechoso. El hombre caminó con rapidez por los laterales evitando los largos pasillos de las estanterías. Lo seguí silencioso, el tipo dobló adentrándose a los pasillos con un aire de nerviosismo.

—¿Cuántas veces más te lo tengo que decir? ¡Déjame en paz!

—¡Shouta!

—¿Pasa algo malo? —intervine. El tipo acorralaba a mi sempai contra una estantería: resultó ser un pervertido. Eso le pasaba a Kisa-san por tener cara de niño.

—¡Largo de aquí, tengo asuntos pendientes con Shouta! —Ese imbécil se estaba buscando que lo matase allí mismo. Pervertido-kun se giró para continuar acosando a Kisa. Se sabía su nombre, ¿qué relación tendría con él? Eso no era asunto mío. Reí suavemente cuando recordé "largo de aquí", al parecer el azabache notó mi peligrosa aura negra, pues me miraba como si hubiese visto un horrible fantasma e ignoraba por completo al pervertido mas asustado por mi presencia que por su propia situación. —¡Te digo que…!

Halé al tipo de la corbata con violencia, casi ahorcándolo.

—No te estaba preguntando a ti, así que cállate, ¿te parece? —le di la sonrisa falsa que utilizaba cuando quería que alguien notara mi faceta hipócrita.

—¡¿C-como te atreves a hablarme así?! ¡Hijo de…! —retrocedí el brazo hacia arriba apretando más fuerte y acercándolo a mi rostro.

—Hoy no estoy de buen humor que digamos, — hice una pausa sin dejar de sonreír — así que déjame decirte algo en un idioma que entiendas: no me importa una mierda quien coño eres o porque carajos estas aquí, si no desapareces en los próximos cinco segundos te voy  
a arrancar la cabeza, ¿comprendes?

En el momento que su cuerpo tocó el suelo, se fue corriendo despavorido como cerdo en el matadero, le seguí con la mirada confirmando que había salido de la librería.

—Sou-kun… realmente… das mucho miedo. —murmuró Kisa-san tan blanco como la nieve, encogiéndose a sí mismo, aterrado.

—Hmph, ¿no te hizo nada cierto?

—Sou-kun es un sádico… ¿Eh? No… Gracias, parece que me confundió con alguien…

—¿Con su hijo tal vez? —bromeé, más relajado de haberme desahogado en ese sujeto.

—¡No a ese nivel!... ¿Sou-kun? ¿Por qué estás tan molesto?

—Takano-san.

—Ese lo explica todo. — asintió varias veces, algo nervioso rascándose la nuca. —Todos pasamos por eso...

—¿Puedes creer que me haya arrojado un sacapuntas eléctrico? Takano-san definitivamente tiene que estar en sus días…

El encargado de la sección de shoujo apareció, un poco sofocado por la carrera.

—¿Están bien? Hace un momento un hombre salió por la puerta como si hubiese visto al diablo. — Yukina Kou miraba con preocupación al más bajo de todos, y este evitaba hacer contacto visual con él.

—Sí, digamos que le di unas palabras alentadoras.

—Ya veo. ¿Kisa-san estas…?

—¡Estoy bien!

Ambos no sorprendimos un poco ante el rudo tono que había utilizado, el semblante de Yukina se suavizó pero era triste, Kisa-san miraba al suelo con un ligero sonrojo. Mis ojos se desviaron del empleado al editor y del editor al empleado intentando descifrar que estaba pasando, es como si se comunicaran sin la necesidad de las palabras.

Kou rompió el silencio primero:

—¿Nakami-kun? ¿Por qué fuiste a Marukawa si ya te sustituyen tus compañeros? — cambió de tema a propósito.

—Sencillamente porque no confío en los cambios y arreglos que les dan. — suspiré —Es… complicado, puede que Takano-san tenga más experiencia que yo pero, la "esencia" por así decirlo, no es la misma, cada editor tiene su estilo. Podemos poner un mismo manga, y ser corregido por dos editores diferentes, el resultado no sería el mismo.

Es cierto, no podía confiar ciegamente por las correcciones de mi superior. Cuando mi turno terminara iría a visitar a sensei, y lo mejor era que, Yuu-san debía de estar con ella. Aquel pensamiento me subió los ánimos de sólo pensar las pequeñas bromas que le gastaría al castaño.

…

—Yanase-san se fue hace una hora. Nos ayudó mucho aquí, así que le dije que fuera a casa. — mencionó mientras limpiaba los espacios de  
los asistentes.

Aquella respuesta me tomó por sorpresa, había salido a las ocho en punto para poder ver cómo le iba a sensei, pero también para encontrarme con él, ¿y ahora me decían que ya se había ido? Esto era el colmo. En aquel lugar sólo estaba Toriumi Keiko y mi jefe que ya tenía sus cosas echadas al hombro dispuesto a irse.

—Que decepción. ¿Takano-san a dónde vas?

—A la editorial, Hatori está teniendo problemas con Yoshikawa Chiharu.

'¿Cuando no?' respondió mi subconsciente.

De pronto caí en cuenta de que si Yoshikawa-san estaba en Marukawa, de seguro Yanase también estaría ahí. Y después de todo lo que me dijo, ¿aun así lo iría a ver? Este tipo tiene agallas, esperaba que evitaría al mangaka por al menos un corto tiempo más, pero al parecer no era así. Me irrita. Porque siento que aquel secreto ya no tenía sentido. ¿Por qué las personas insisten con algo que ya han perdido? No tenía el derecho a opinar mucho sobre aquello.

—Takano-san, ¿podrías llevarme a la editorial? —me miró ceñudo, sabía que si no me excusaba convincentemente vendría una negativa —Matsou-sensei me ha llamado pidiéndome unos documentos muy importantes, los tengo en la oficina y no sería buen visto fallarle ya que nos reuniremos mañana temprano.

Me fulminó con la mirada unos segundos y cuando soltó un suspiro, dijo:

—Sube al auto.

Asentí.

—Buenas noches sensei. Llámeme por si necesita algo, ¿bien?

—Sí, gracias por su esfuerzo, a ambos.

El trayecto en auto fue silencioso, como siempre. No dijo mucho, sólo preguntó por mi enfermedad y si estaba tomando los medicamentos indicados, cuando le dije que sí y cómo iban las cosas, entonces su semblante aflojó.

Al llegar, Takano se dirigió a las salas que acostumbraba a ocupar el mangaka en situaciones como esta. Tomé el elevador hasta nuestro departamento, el piso estaba completamente vacío y con las manos detrás de la cabeza me tumbé en mi silla mirando al oscuro techo. No se por cuánto tiempo me quede allí, en la misma posición, pudieron ser minutos, quizás horas. Inspiré hondo y el pecho me dolió, cerré los ojos por unos segundos intentando hacer que el dolor desaparecería -no sabía que respirar podía doler-, cuando lo hizo tomé de las gavetas que me correspondían, unos documentos al azar.

No podía simplemente quedarme allí.

…

Ya casi era media noche y apenas si llevaba una página hecha.

"Yoshikawa Chiharu" tenía cinco páginas sin fondos, doce sin las foto-tipografías y seis por colorear. En serio, ¿en que estaba pensando ese tarado? Si él no hubiese respondido a su llamada de auxilio, Chiaki realmente hubiese estado en problemas.

No se habían dicho nada en el transcurso de la noche, el mangaka se sorprendió cuando lo vió aparecer tras la puerta, desistió de hablarle por la mirada fría y vacía que le había dirigido, bueno, principalmente por que Hatori le había recriminado con un "concéntrate". Los dos movían la mano tan rápido cómo les era posible. Esta vez habían sido considerados y les habían dado hasta las nueve del otro día, pero, aun así, para el oji-azul, una hora de más, no era suficiente tiempo. Si tan solo no hubiese estado holgazaneando tanto… El lado bueno era que al menos el editor en jefe había llegado hace un rato para ayudarle con la fotocomposición, se sentía mal en parte, porque por sus descuidos, que Yuu, y Takano-san estuviesen sacrificando su tiempo por él, lo avergonzaba en grandes cantidades.

El editor en jefe se levantó de su silla, y diciendo que iba en busca de café para todos, desapareció por la puerta.  
Yuu se estaba empezando a desesperar. Antes su amigo decía por lo menos _algo_ desde que él cruzaba la puerta, pero esta vez, el oji-azul abrió la boca y la cerró de pronto como si ya no tuviese importancia. Yanase tampoco era "el mismo" desde aquel último rechazo, su semblante y la forma en que miraba, no sólo al mangaka, si no a todas las personas alrededor no era la misma; era más frio, más melancólico, más apagado. Un torbellino de sentimientos azotaba a su corazón cada vez que Chiaki estaba cerca, dejándolo cada vez más confundido.

A pesar de todo, de una cosa si estaba seguro, de ninguna manera no quería perder la amistad con el castaño.

La puerta se abrió, y todos esperaban a que el editor en jefe terminase de entrar, pero no era Takano. El corazón de Yanase dió un vuelco y su pulso se aceleró al recibir una mirada sombría desde arriba, era algo por lo cual temer, ya que el editor siempre tenía un brillo especial en aquellos ojos felinos como si se estuviesen riendo, pero esta vez, sus gemas verdes eran inexpresivas y nebulosas. Su semblante se transformó cuando cayó en cuenta de que era observado por todos, y con una sonrisa que el oji-caoba clasificó como falsa, repartió las tazas de café a cada persona, que volvieron la vista a su trabajo y por último, a Yanase.

Su mano parecía pegada a la taza, pues cuando lo colocó sobre su espacio, no la soltó, en vez de eso, dejo su mano ahí. Cuando el asistente se sintió sofocado por la sensación de la mirada penetrante sobre él levantó la vista, nervioso. —Es un gusto volver a verlo, ¿no? Yuu-san. — el tono juguetón estaba ahí, pero sintió un pequeño escalofrío al detectar un tinte de enfado en aquella voz. El editor soltó la taza, colocándose la bandeja bajo el brazo. Su alocado corazón estaba a punto de salirse por la boca, el tipo se estaba comportando muy raro. El chico se acercó a su oído, y con un aire de confianza, susurró: —A usted y a sensei. Creí que ya había sido rechazado, pero no parece, ¿cierto? — el dibujante abrió los ojos con sorpresa y su boca estaba ligeramente entreabierta, frunció el ceño realmente enojado, controlado por la cólera, se levantó para enfrentarlo.

Pero el editor había desaparecido por la puerta.

—Chiaki. ¿Te molesta si vuelvo en un segundo? Necesito ir al baño.

Levantó la voz casi agresivo, sorprendiendo al autor.

—Este… no hay problema.

—No te tardes Yanase.

Ignoró a Hatori y salió en busca del aquel chico para encararlo, al tiempo en que Takano entraba por aquella puerta desconcertado por lo tenso que se veía el dibujante.

…

Respiré hondo por quinta vez en lo que llevaba del encuentro con el asistente. Intentando controlar mis impulsos de querer golpear la pared con todas mis fuerzas, me mordí la lengua masajeando el puente de mi nariz con un largo suspiro.

'Te dije que no debías involucrarte', recriminó mi conciencia. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces me había dicho lo mismo, pero realmente me enfadaba como las personas, especialmente él, no se daban por vencidas, ya empezaba a comprender un poco a Hatori. Este tipo insiste en que lo hieran una y otra vez antes de desfallecer completamente.

La puerta del baño se abrió estrepitosamente y levanté la vista.

—¿Cómo me encontraste?

—¡Eso que demonios importa! — gritó. Abrí los ojos un poco sorprendido de aquella furia repentina, parecía que se estaba conteniendo para no golpearme —¿Quieres decirme de una buena vez que intentas? ¿A qué coños estás jugando?

Mi expresión ante aquellas reclamaciones al parecer era tranquila, porque mi indiferencia le molestó más —Eso es lo que debería decir yo. "Soy mejor que Hatori, debo estar ahí para él", "ya no aguanto más, ¿qué debo hacer?". Dime, ¿Qué pretendes tú diciéndote eso una y otra vez?

Entonces estalló, toda la rabia que había acumulado en su corazón estalló:

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso no es de tu maldita incumbencia!

Torcí la boca, entrecerrando los ojos—Intentas construir un mundo donde todos son felices cuando tú vida es deplorable. Abre los ojos de una buena vez, el que se está dejando convertir en un juguete eres tú. ¿Qué intentas ganar con todo esto?

—¿Pero qué…?

—Tienes demasiado orgullo para admitir que ya no puedes más, y lo compensas con vanas ilusiones, no intentes negarlo, porque sabes que es verdad.

Yuu apretó los dientes entreviéndolos, el espacio entre sus cejas se hizo más diminuto y sus mejillas comenzaban a colorearse por la rabia.

Una de sus manos atrapó velozmente el cuello de mi suéter y me empotró contra una de las puertas de los baños con violencia. Aun así, mantuve mi cara de póker, luchando para no decirle "algunas cosas" que lo pudiesen_realmente_ ofender.

—¡¿Qué demonios vas a saber tú?! ¡Llamándome por mi nombre y diciendo cosas como "me resultas interesante"! ¡No me jodas! —tomó una gran bocanada de aire, a mí se me hizo un nudo en la garganta. ¿Qué era esta sensación? No, no era culpa lo que sentía… —¡¿Por qué demonios sigues tratándome como si realmente fuéramos algo?! ¡No soy tu juguete, y mucho menos tú centro de diversión! ¡Así que no intentes meterte en mi vida! ¡No sabes nada de mí!

Las comisuras de mis labios se doblaron, y no fueron hacia arriba.

—¡Nuestra relación sólo es de trabajo! ¡Así que déjame en paz! — …lo que sentía en aquel momento se llamaba tristeza. El pecho me dolió y no fue causado por mi neumonía. Cuando era más joven, nunca me había causado aflicción el rechazo de alguien. Entonces, ¿por qué me dolía tanto aquí? ¿Por qué con él si me dolía? Me sentía…

**Vacío.**

Hubo un corto momento de silencio en el que no tuve que pensar mucho para darle aquella respuesta:

—Sí.

El agarre casi tembloroso en mi ropa, aflojó y me soltó con lentitud. Mi mirada se dirigió a nuestros pies, dejé que mi flequillo cubriera mi rostro. Sus zapatos desaparecieron. La puerta se abrió abruptamente y se cerró con un fuerte azote.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, algo se rompió dentro de mí.

**XxxX**

**Aclaraciones:**

Estúpido y sensual Souji ._. Me declaro enamorada de mi OC (?). ¿Qué les parecio? ¿Les gusto el capi? Jeje~ ¿Qué me dicen de la introducción de Yukina? Ah, BTW lo que estos tortolitos estaban haciendo cuando Souji les saco la lengua, fue que Yukina le robo un beso repentino antes de que mi Nakami apareciera :3 Bueno, es que dije: Yukina tendrá que hacer algo por que dudo que se resista a compartir 5 horas al dia con el azabache sin hacer "nada". Me dio penita hacerle pasar por el rechazo de Yuu TT^TT pero todo pasa por una razónSinceramente ame escribir este capitulo y el lado sadico de Souji *babea*… gracias a la o las que me comentaron, me suben los animos, de veritas.

Dedicación de este capítulo: Nathalia Rosmary, ¡si a ti Lady! Gracias por tu incontable apoyo de verdad que me subes el azúcar y me hacer vomitar arcoíris de la felicidad, te quiero mucho y nunca cambies, gracias por aquel bonito comentario QuQ

Tengo malas noticias: Lini.02, mi beta, esta en parciales y por lo tanto el próximo miércoles ni el otro de arriba podre publicar porque ella estará ausente, pero adelantaré mientras tanto. ¡Lini mucha suerte en tu examenes!  
¡Las quiero a todas nos vemos en la próxima! ¡y lamento la tardanza!


	5. Donde hay celos hay amor

**Disclaimer:** Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi y sus personajes les pertenece a sus respectivos autores, este fic es sin fines de lucro, lo hago solo por diversión. Nakami Souji y otros personajes que NO salen en el anime ni en el manga si son de mi propiedad.

gato blanco de la mala suerte.-

**Cap. 5: "DONDE HAY CELOS HAY AMOR."**

El escaso frío del último invierno abandonaba poco a poco a Tokio, dando paso a la mitad de primavera. Ya comenzaba a hacer calor, pero, a pesar de eso, en las noches, uno que otro traicionero viento gélido azotaba la ciudad como si se estuviese despidiendo de nosotros.

Aun así, subí la cremallera de mi abrigo, aunque realmente no era ese tipo de frío el que sentía en esos instantes... Volví la vista hacia el camino: cansado, de mal humor... y... Había otro sentimiento que me era imposible identificar, hacía que me doliese el pecho y que mis ánimos bajaran. Al no poder reconocerlo le hice caso omiso.

—... ¿Nakami-kun?, ¿estas escuchando?

—Lo siento Yukina, ¿qué decías? —dije aparentando normalidad.

Mañana iba a ser nuestro último día de trabajo en "Libros Marimo".

—Te pregunté que si no te molestaría tomar ese camino. —señaló una esquina más adelante a nuestra izquierda, estaba casi desierta. Era el atajo más rápido a la estación.

—Claro que no. Vamos. —respondí como si fuera lo más monótono de la vida. Ya me había acostumbrado a caminar con ellos cada noche hacia la estación. Suspiré.

—Sou-kun, ¿estás bien? Últimamente te estas comportando… extraño. —Kisa-san que había permanecido todo el tiempo callado, pero menos que yo, habló.

—Lo estoy... Ya dejen de mirarme así, estoy completamente bien. —solté desesperado por aquellas miradas inquisidoras que no tenían intención de dejarme en paz. Esto me molesto un poco, simplemente no sentía el mismo deseo de hablar o de andar molestando y ya se sobre-preocupaban por mí.

Continuaron caminando después de intercambiar varias miradas insatisfechas. Yo me llevé las manos a los bolsillos levantando la vista por mero instinto con una mueca de desagrado pegada al rostro. No puede ser… no ahora…

Rió escandalosamente antes de hablar, Yukina y Kisa se habían detenido antes que yo, desconcertados. —¡Pero vean quien está aquí! ¡Fuuto, este fue del que te hable el otro día! ¿Oye lindura, me extrañaste?

Apreté lo dientes aguantando el asco para evitar vomitar. Era el mismísimo imbécil que intentó pervernos cuando me encontré a Yuu-san en aquel bar.

Esta vez eran cuatro, reconocí a sus dos originales acompañantes de inmediato como idiota número uno e idiota número dos, y el tal "Fuuto" que estaba recargado en uno de los árboles del parque en que estábamos, abrió los ojos como quien despierta de una larga siesta interrumpida. Fumaba un cigarrillo.

—¿De verdad no se cansan de lo mismo y su patética existencia? ¿O es que les gusta que le rompan los huesos? —los dos idiotas temblaron al escuchar lo último. Le di una mirada furtiva a Yukina-kun para que estuviese alerta. Este asintió casi de inmediato.

—¿Dónde está el otro chico? ¿Eres el que les dio una paliza a estos tarados? — sonrió de lado, totalmente complacido.

Apreté los dientes con un frunce de ceño con la sola mención de Yuu, aun así, lo ignoré y de inmediato curvé mis labios en una sonrisa—¿Qué si lo soy? Dime por fin que quieren de mí, me están hartando con sus estupideces…

—Pero que criatura más arrogante. —apagó el cigarrillo con los dedos, y arrojándolo al suelo, se acercó a nosotros. —Ahora que te veo más de cerca veo que mi compañero no mentía, realmente eres guapo.

**3…**

Retrocedí un paso arrugando la nariz, mi cara se descompuso en una mueca de repugnancia. Qué asco.

Aguanta no vomites, se fuerte y no vomites…

Dirigió su mirada a mis compañeros que respondieron retrocediendo con cautela. —¿Quiénes son estos chicos? También son adorables.

**2…**

—¿Dijiste algo? Es que hablas tan rápido que no me da tiempo de ignorar todas las asquerosidades que dices. —sonreí con un tono apacible cuando realmente estaba a punto de darle una buena patada en sus partes nobles.

Susurró Yukina, preocupado. —Nakami-kun…

Llegó junto a mí, alzando una mano buscando tomarme de la barbilla, pero mis palabras le detuvieron: —Te juro que si me tocas te arrancaré los dedos con los dientes.

Los idiotas e imbécil se colocaron uniformemente detrás de Fuuto, como perros a la espera de que el alfa arremeta contra un miembro rebelde de la manada.

Aún tenía su mano a centímetros de mi rostro al decir: —Debería arrancarte esa lengua tan insolente.

**1…**

No iba a aguantarle esta mierda a nadie.

El tipo simplemente no lo vió venir. Atrapé con mis manos cada lado de su muñeca, llevé su brazo hacia abajo, alzándolo de nuevo, desde otro ángulo y colocándome con velocidad de espaldas a él, utilicé su propio peso para la lazarlo con todas mis fuerzas por sobre mi hombro. La espalda de Fuuto produjo un estruendoso sonido al aterrizar contra el suelo.

Cuando ví al otro tipo abalanzándose sobre mí con una navaja en mano, temí por mis amigos que no estaban muy lejos de nosotros, así que actúe rápido. Golpeé con ambos dorsos de mis manos donde el pulso de su muñeca residía, el cuchillo cayó al suelo automáticamente.

Al verse desprotegido lanzó un gancho izquierdo hacia mi rostro, pero le detuve con mi brazo y con una mano libre, lo sujeté de la hombrera de la chaqueta para bajar su cuerpo, dándole un rodillazo certero en el estómago, el tipo aulló de dolor.

Fuuto se había levantado para intentar arremeter de nuevo a pesar de que ya no lo hacía con la misma velocidad, bamboleaba de un lado a otro. Le di un puñetazo al rostro al pervertido y lo lancé hacia su compañero casi cojeante, ambos cayendo de bruces al suelo. Totalmente aturdidos, no se pudieron levantar más.

—No digan que no se los dije. Si me los vuelvo a encontrar, no seré tan considerado: los mataré. —les sonreí desde arriba con una mirada afilada. Sus rostros solo mostraban pánico mientras se retorcían de dolor en el suelo. —No es una amenaza, sino una advertencia. —busqué a idiota uno y dos con los ojos. No estaban, habían huido. 

…

—¡Nakami-kun eso fue genial! ¡Como leíste sus movimientos y reaccionaste de inmediato! ¡Eres realmente eres asombroso! —aquellos comentarios de Yukina-kun increíblemente me sacaron una sonrisa a pesar de que no sentía con ánimos.

Era imposible gastarle una broma o fastidiarle como a los demás, su rostro era como el de cachorro a la espera de una golosina, demasiado puro e inquebrantable… Demasiadas intenciones honestas en una sola persona.

Las puertas del tren se cerraron empezando de nuevo su marcha. Cuando me cansé de mirarles la cara a las personas de mí alrededor, noté que el azabache estaba más callado que una tumba en su asiento junto al castaño. Tenía un ligero fruncimiento de ceño: era una expresión de confusión, miraba pensativo sus manos en su regazo.

Me sostuve con fuerza del tubo cuando la velocidad aminoro de golpe y el tren volvió a correr como si nada.

—¿Sucede algo? —tardó varios segundos antes de darse cuenta de que hablaba con él.

—¿Qué? ¿Eh? Ah… este, no es nada. —balbuceó. Estuve fulminándole lo que parecieron minutos, nada convencido, él no cambiaba su expresión algo desconcertada, aunque me sostenía la mirada supe que me estaba ocultando algo.

Los altoparlantes del tren me interrumpieron cuando abrí la boca para hablar: nos detuvimos en otra parada.

—¡Ya llegamos! ¡Hasta mañana!

La de Kisa y Yukina para ser exactos... Al parecer vivían cerca, creo. El azabache se levantó de golpe, aliviado ya que no tenía que seguir con aquello. Yukina fue más paciente, con una reverencia y una amable sonrisa se despidió y dando de nuevo las gracias por lo ocurrido, desaparecieron por las puertas junto con la multitud.  
¿Qué demonios le habrá picado a Kisa?  
Suspiré. 

…

Es en ese momento realmente aterrador… cuando no le prestas atención al celular, y al regresar te das cuenta de que tienes 19 llamadas pérdidas. Piensas lo peor: que dirá aquella persona cuando conteste, las palabras que dirá para regañarte, cuál será la emergencia, ¿murió alguien? Trague duro remarcando el número en el display. Ya podía oír su voz infantil reprendiéndome.

_—¡Onii-chan!_ — apreté los ojos.

—Lo siento, Haruhi-chan, no estaba junto al celular. —mentí.

_—¿Sabes lo mucho que estuve intentando comunicarme contigo? ¡Hasta llame a Isami-san!_ —aunque estaba molesta, su voz sonó melodiosa como siempre, y, como de costumbre, me regañaba como si tuviera cinco años.

—¿Eh? ¡No seas malvada! Ya me disculpe. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?

Suspiró más tranquila _—Es que pensé, como tengo vacaciones de la universidad, que podría ir unos días a visitarte…_ —abrí un poco los ojos, no me esperaba esa. Con la situación de Yuu-san había dejado de lado a todos, no me acorada de que Haruhi y yo nos reuníamos todas las vacaciones posibles. _—¡No será mucho tiempo! Menos de una semana como mucho._ —se adelantó como si supiera lo que estaba pensando, lo decía como si fuera una carga demasiado pesada para mí. Tonta, ella nunca sería una molestia, al contrario, su compañía en estos momentos me llenaba un poco por dentro. _—¿Onii-chan?_

—¡Ah! Eh… Claro que puedes venir, haremos muchas cosas. Iremos a ese festival que te gusta tanto, pasearemos por la ciudad, visitaremos a Isami-san, ha preguntado mucho por ti, ¿sabes? ¡Y muchas cosas más! —mi voz se quebró. ¿Qué me pasaba? Sonaba como un desesperado por algo de compañía.

_—¡Sí! —_dijo emocionada. _—Ya casi es tu cumpleaños, ¿Qué quieres que te regale? ¡Tiene que ser algo especial! Quizás algo lujoso, tienes que darte gustos de vez en cuando…_

—No. No me hace falta nada.

_—¡Pero si te quiero regalar algo!_

—Con que llegues sana y salva es suficiente para mí. ¿Y? ¿Cómo te está yendo con el trabajo? ¿Te dieron aumento? ¿No te está interrumpiendo los estudios? ¿No se meten contigo, cierto? ¿Los clientes no te acosan verdad? —Haruhi-chan trabaja medio tiempo en un restaurante de comida rápida.

_—¡Onii-chan! —suspiró — Me va muy bien. Ya hable con el gerente para un aumento. Para nada, todo en orden. Nadie se mete conmigo y… a ver… ¡Claro que no me acosan! Moo… Como siempre te preocupas demasiado._

Me saqué toda la ropa excepto por los pantalones, acomodándome en la cama. —Como no hacerlo si eres mi hermanita, —'y mi única familia' pensé —además estas a cientos de kilómetros y no puedo estar ahí para protegerte.  
Ambos nos quedamos en silencio por unos instantes. Mamá y papá me vinieron a la mente. De seguro ella pensaba lo mismo.

Una risilla se escuchó del otro lado de la línea.

—¿Haruhi-chan?

_—Souji. Quiero que procures ser feliz._

Abrí los ojos como platos. Estaba mudo, no sabía que decirle, realmente mi hermana era la única capaz de leerme la mente. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve ahí, pensando en ello, ¿ser feliz? Eso no es algo tan fácil, Haruhi. Pero, aquella voz maternal, realmente me enterneció.

_—¿Hola? ¿Onii-chan? ¿Estás ahí?_

—Gracias, Haruhi. ¿Cuándo planeas venir a Tokio?

_—Bueno… ¿Pasado mañana? ¡No tienes que venir con Isami-san! Conseguiré irme en autobús._

—¿Y tú vuelo? ¿A qué hora llega?

_—Este… yo… ¡Buenas noches!_

—¡Oi, Haruhi! ¡No me…! — cortó la llamada. Genial.

Volví a marcar:

**El número al que usted intenta llamar, ha sido apagado o está fuera de nuestras redes de servicio.**

Esa niña…

Resignado y con pereza me metí al baño en busca de una fría ducha. 

…

—¡Souji-san!

Me saqué los audífonos de los oídos al escuchar mi nombre por encima de la música, fastidiado por la interrupción.

—¿Si? —intenté que mi voz sonara amable.

—Este… acaban de llegar los libros de Akikawa Yayoi, y bueno… como hay más cosas que descargar necesitamos que los lleves al almacén del tercer piso… —fruncí el ceño y Yosuke pareció tragar duro. —Si no es molestia. ¿Por favor?

Dejé de acomodar mangas, él se hizo a un lado de prisa. —Esta bien. —murmuré deteniendo el playlist y enredándome los audífonos al cuello, guarde el dispositivo en uno de mis bolsillos.

Era increíble no saber que me ocurría. No poder poner en palabras exactas lo que sentía, mis cambios de humor, mi lejanía hacia los demás, mi actitud arisca… Comienzo a pensar que me estoy convirtiendo en una chica en pleno periodo.

—¡Ahí estas! Esta va en el tercer piso. Cuidado, que esta pesada muchacho.

No respondí, estaba demasiado perdido en mis pensamientos para hacerlo:

¿Por qué me molesta? ¿Por qué no lo dejaba pasar y lo dejaba en paz de una buena vez? Esta no es la primera vez que me ocurre… Recuerdo cuando perdí a mi primer amigo; no fue por mi culpa, yo no lo herí, yo no abrí la boca, yo no dije nada, yo no lo rechacé, yo no le dije que se fuera, no fue mi culpa. Su pérdida me dolió mucho y me volví así por su estúpida culpa, pero, en aquel entonces, era un mocoso.

¿Podría entonces su caso compararse con el de Yanase Yuu?

No. Este era un sentimiento diferente.

Me detuve en la puerta del tercer piso: Solo empleados.

¡Demonios! ¡No le encontraba nombre! Solo se, que duele… y algo se siente frío en mi pecho. Lo que más me irrita es que le daba demasiada importancia, ¡si desde un maldito principio me propuse a no implicarme con él! Pero, de alguna manera u otra, incomprensible para mí, no quería dejarlo ir.

Gruñí abriendo la puerta con la espalda.

Desafortunadamente, lo que encontré ahí, no fue totalmente placentero para mis ánimos en esos momentos…

El más incómodo silencio hizo presencia en menos de un segundo:

Yukina Kou, besaba a Kisa Shota acorralado contra una de las paredes del almacén, totalmente aprisionado por su cuerpo, solo se detuvieron cuando el más bajo se removió al verme. Alcé una ceja, estático. Ambos se paralizaron en un instante separándose sin aflojar posiciones. Vi la cara del azabache de todos los colores antes de finalizar en el más pálido rostro que jamás había visto. Nadie dijo nada.

'Momento incomodo…' 

…

—Este… B-bueno… yo.

—Aun espero por la explicación. Vamos, no tartamudees. —media hora en la misma incógnita y no me ha dicho nada concreto. Comenzaba a volverse algo molesto. Miré a Yukina, esperando una respuesta, seguro sería más útil que el sonrojado-tomate de Kisa-san.

—Lo que pasa, Nakami-kun…

—¡Espera no se lo digas!

—¿Por qué no debe decírmelo?

—¡Eso es porque… no debería andar diciendo eso!

—¿Eh? ¡Pero si fue tu culpa! Ahora tengo la duda, ¿planeas dejarme así?

—¡Es precisamente porque eres tú!

Mis labios se convirtieron en una línea, me crucé de brazos —Eso ofende, ¿sabes?

El oji-café iba a abrir la boca para refutar, pero el más alto hizo el grandísimo favor de tapársela, por más que se removiera y pataleara, no logró liberarse del agarre del empleado —Nakami-kun. —llamó y desvié la vista hasta encontrarme con sus ojos—Kisa-san y yo estamos saliendo. —en ese instante escuché al azabache gritar algo sobre su mano. Yukina lo soltó sonriente sin ningún despecho y el más bajo se dejó caer en su silla, -nos habíamos apartado a uno de los últimos niveles de lectura, a esas horas, estaba totalmente solitario y nadie nos escucharía- Uno de los editores del grupo Esmeralda, reconocido por el record de más mangas vendidos en esta librería en los últimos tiempos, se ruborizó mirando hacia su regazo y apretando los ojos. Parecía un perro que esperaba una horrible reprimenda luego de haberse hecho en la alfombra.

Entonces comprendí de golpe sus cambios de ánimos, las veces que evitaba cruzarse con el estudiante, y sus sonrojos repentinos. Todo tuvo sentido.

Me senté frente a él. Suspirando, dije ahora con voz más suave:

—¿Era eso lo que temías contarme?

El aludido levantó el rostro e inquirió sorprendido —¿E-eh? ¿No te molesta?

Suspiré, otra vez. ¿Lo preguntaba enserio?

—¿Debería?

—Yo…

—¿Dejarás de trabajar en Marukawa?

Frunció el ceño negando suavemente —¡Claro que no!

—¿Dejaras de ser mi amigo?

—No…

Sonriendo con sinceridad le dije: —Entonces no hay nada de malo en lo absoluto. Te preocupas por demasiadas estupideces.

—Souji… —lloriqueó con su habitual tono alegre, así estaba mejor, ese era el Kisa-san que yo conocía.

—¿Qué esperabas personalmente de mí? —inquirí con curiosidad.

—¡Es que eres Sou-kun! ¿Crees que no te conozco? ¡Me molestarás! —Yukina soltó una risilla.

—No. No me interesa. —aparté la mirada, cabreado.

—¿Se-seguro?

—¿Quieres que te moleste?

—¡NO!

—Yukina-kun.

—¿Si?

Me levanté del sillón. —Por favor, cuida de Kisa-san. Te lo encargo. —dije al tiempo que le acariciaba paternalmente la cabeza a mi sempai totalmente rojo y me retiraba por las escaleras. Cuando nadie me vió, solté un pesado suspiro, recordando como era antes de esta situación, no me opuse a volver a sentir aquello.

Era mi último día y quedaban menos de veinte minutos para cerrar. Debía despedirme de todos y agradecer por la oportunidad de trabajar aquí. 

…

4:00 pm.

Una chica de baja estatura para su edad, de cabellos castaños recogidos en una larga coleta sobre el hombro, con cara aniñada y ojos chocolate apareció tras mi puerta:

—¡Onii-chan! —saludó sonriente abriendo los brazos.

—Estoy _muy _molesto contigo, no me abraces.

Su cara se descompuso en un instante.

—Estaba bromeando, ven aquí. —la apreté fuerte aun en el umbral de la puerta. Tuve que alzarla, pues le sacaba una cabeza de altura. —  
Haruhi-chan no vuelvas a hacer eso, tienes que avisar, ¿y si te hubiera pasado algo?

—Tengo veinte, y todo bajo control, creo que puedo defenderme sola. —me correspondió el abrazo.

—Esa no es excusa. Sigues siendo una enana. —reí disimulando mi actitud lo más que podía ayudándola con la maleta, la dejé acomodarse—  
¿Cómo estuvo tu vuelo?

—Sin problema ni retrasos, en realidad fue divertido ¿Qué huele tan bien?

—Taiyaki de chocolate, le faltan unos cinco minutos así que…

—¡Eh! ¿Enserio? ¡Mis favoritos! ¡Muchas gracias!

Sonreí. —De nada. Debes estar cansada, saldremos como eso de las 7:30, ¿te parece?

—¿Pero qué estás diciendo Onii-chan? Tarde menos de hora y media en llegar aquí. ¡Vengo de Kyo no del otro lado del mundo! —alzó un brazo al aire totalmente eufórica —¡En una hora iremos al Dojo y luego pasearemos por ahí!

¿De dónde saco tanta energía?

—¿Eh?

—"Eh" no, ¡así! —me alzó un brazo— ¡Banzai*! 

…

El olor a sake mezclado con pescado fue lo suficientemente pesado para sacarme de la habitación a tomar un respiro en el jardín trasero. Escuche el alboroto del nuestra "familia" acosando a Haruhi-chan con preguntas sobre su vida y demás cosas. Ah sí, con "familia" me refería a Isami-san, Sakura-san –su esposa- y Satou-san –padre de Isami-san y maestro del Dojo en Kendo-. Las risas inundaron la habitación.

Tomé un hondo respiro, el sonido de una de las puertas de papel de arroz abriéndose llegó a mis oídos.

—Si sigues suspirando así se te entraran moscas. —esa voz grave y masculina la reconocería donde quiera.

—¡¿Jun?! —volteé.

—¿Cómo has estado, Souji? —dijo apenas con una sonrisa de lado, aún mantenía esa postura estoica pero amable tan característica de él.

—Eres un desgraciado… —reí por primera vez en varios días. —¿Puedes explicarme que hace el niño rico en Japón?  
Hirose Jun, mi mejor amigo de la infancia, rodó sus irises cobrizos, riendo entre dientes pasándose una mano por la cabellera rubia.

—Realmente esperaba una golpiza de tu parte, ¿Te has suavizado con los años? —se sentó en la escalerita que separaba la casa del jardín y yo le imité.

Jun fue mi primer amigo y mi último verdadero. Nos conocimos hace quince años, para esa época ya tenía un año viviendo en el Dojo:

_—¡Ya déjenlo en paz! — escuché decir al niño nuevo, era rubio y de extraños ojos. Me asomé sobre la esquina de la casa, curioso._

—¿Y qué vas a hacer hijo de papi? — Kimura sonrió con sorna. Al sacar más la cabeza vi que el de cabellos azabaches tenía a un pollito sostenido por las patas, el pobre animalito piaba en busca de auxilio aleteando con pánico.

—¡He dicho que no lo molesten! —el nuevo le dió una patada en la pierna, Keisuke aulló de dolor y el pollito cayó en sus manos. El rubio quiso echarse a correr, pero el dolido niño le golpeó con una espada de madera justo en la espalda haciéndolo caer. Aun así, el de ojos extraños protegió al asustado pollito entre sus brazos recibiendo los golpes del mayor y sus acompañantes.

—¡Ustedes! ¡Déjenlo en paz! —intervine con voz segura y altiva.

Los otros niños se paralizaron cuando me vieron, haciendo que el líder se detuviera.

—¡Shi-Shiro…! No tiene caso, vámonos de aquí.

—Muchas gracias. — susurró sentándose con dificultad. Abrió las manos y yo le quité el animal, con algo de preocupación revise que no tuviera ninguna herida por más leve que fuera, a Kimura no le importaba si eras una hormiga o un elefante, igual te golpearía.

—¿Estas bien?

—¡Si!

—No te lo preguntaba a ti, se lo decía al pollito. —respondí cortante acariciándole el puente entre su pico y cabeza, el animalito pio gustoso y más calmado.

El oji-cobrizo me miraba como si fuera una escultura romana, con sus mejillas sonrojadas y una estúpida sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. —¿Q-que? —pregunté con inocencia asustadiza.

—¿Eh? ¡No es nada! —aún tenía su mirada puesta en mí.

—Tú… ¿No vas a huir?

El niño ladeó la cabeza como un perrito. —¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

Evite mirarlo. —Porque… soy Shiro. —al ver que no respondía grité molesto: —¿Acaso eres tonto? ¡Vete! ¡Yo cuidare de él!

El rubio se levantó de golpe, sonriente. Mis ofensas no provocaban el efecto deseado en él, no importaba cuanto lo intentara alejar de mí, lo ofendiera o le gritara, él volvía a mí, como un molesto boomerang:

—¡Mi nombre es Hirose Junichi! ¡Es un gusto conocerte!

—Cierra la boca antes de que me arrepienta… Oye Jun, en aquel entonces, ¿porque nunca me avisaste que te irías?

Jun era el heredero de una famosa empresa exportadora de té Ingles en Japón, en otras palabras, un rico. Había desaparecido sin dar señales cuando nos graduamos de la preparatoria, meses después, me enteré de que estaba estudiando en una universidad de Inglaterra.

—Eso… es otra historia. Pero, en general, mi padre quería que siga con la compañía, así que tuve que ir a Londres a estudiar. —musitó mirándome fijamente, había una intención en sus ojos que no pude identificar a tiempo. Volvió la vista admirando el jardín y las luciérnagas que comenzaban a aparecer. —A pasado un montón, ¿no crees? Estas cambiado. Recuerdo cuando eras unos centímetros más bajo que yo, ahora estas de mi misma altura. Tu cara ya dejo de ser aniñada pero sigue siendo juvenil.

—¿Debo tomármelo como un alago? —alcé una ceja, divertido.

Se encogió de hombros.

—¿Cuánto planeas quedarte aquí? —fruncí el labio, esperando que dijera algo así como "pronto".

La brisa nocturna jugueteaba con el pelo ondulado de Jun y le acariciaba suavemente las mejillas. —Tengo como unas dos semanas, creo. No me iré por un buen tiempo… ¿no quieres que me vaya, primor?

—Creo que estoy considerando seriamente darte esa paliza…

Jun soltó una sonora carcajada, cuando acabo, su cara se volvió seria: nostálgica. —No has cambiado nada… La verdad es que… he vuelto a Japón, porque te extrañaba.

Solo lo miré una vez más, confundido.

'¿Qué acaba de decir?' 

…

—¡Entremos aquí!

—¡Haruhi-chan! ¡Oi! ¡Espera! —la tomé de la mano de entre el gentío. Ella me haló con una fuerza que no parecía propio de tan menudo cuerpo hacia un tipo de librería extraña mezclada con un combini y demás tientas mixtas… Solo sé que tenían de todo.

Después del Dojo, la llevé a recorrer las calles de la ruidosa Shibuya. Prácticamente de compras, insistiéndole en pagarle, y con lo terca que es, rotundamente se negó. Quisiera haber muerto en el momento en que me obligó a entrar a esa tienda de lencería, no quería dejarla sola, pero eso ya era demasiado. Estuvimos lo que creo casi veinte minutos discutiendo, al final estúpidamente cegado por el amor del hermano mayor, accedí. Por más que me intentara alejar de toda pieza provocadora, las señoras y jovencitas que estaban ahí se pusieron a cuchichear: ¡Y ahora soy todo un depravado sexual!

Por segunda vez: mátenme.

Frené en seco al divisar un producto que me llamó la atención al instante, haciendo que la menor rebotara al aun estar unidos de manos y de vuelta a mi lado.

—¿Qué es?

Alcé un brazo tomando el libro entre mis manos, leí el título en voz alta:

—"Cien postres del mundo." —estaba ido en mi propio mundo de dulces y repostería.

Sentí a la chica asomarse un poco. —¿¡8500* yen!? ¡Te mataría si te atrevieras a comprar eso! —rió nerviosa.

—¡Estoy seguro de que vale totalmente la pena!

—¡Onii-chan!

—¡Estoy jugando! ¡Estoy jugando!— lo coloqué de vuelta en la estantería. Dejé me guiara a través de pasillos y corredores, curioseando entre tantos objetos extraños e interesantes.

Sin darme cuenta, su compañía animó, sonreí sin pensarlo. Pero… me derrumbé de nuevo al encontrarme con _él_ en ese preciso instante, frené en seco y mi sonrisa se borró repentinamente escudriñándolo con la mirada. ¿Cómo actuaria? No lo había visto desde el incidente en el baño de la empresa. Yuu desvió la mirada de inmediato con un sonrojo al verse descubierto, estaba solo. Qué raro. Su rostro mostraba una mueca de total desconcierto, me miró a los ojos con un ligero fruncimiento de ceño y luego pasó la vista a Haruhi. La miraba de arriba abajo, cada detalle de su anatomía, y su rostro, me di cuenta de que se detuvo un momento en su mano derecha, arrugó la nariz. Nadie dijo nada por unos segundos hasta que el mayor decidió romperlo sin mirarme a los ojos:

—H-hola. —balbuceó.

—Hola. —contesté secamente. 

…

Se encontraba deambulando por aquella tienda de artículos varios, intentando no pensar mucho y a la vez sentía que su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar, con todo lo que había ocurrido últimamente era como para querer que la tierra se lo tragara. Yuu suspiró por enésima vez, en un vano intento de no pensar mucho en su situación, especialmente en cómo se había comportado con el oji-verde: ¡Sí que se lo merecía! Pero… ¿No se habrá excedido un poco? Sin darse cuenta, caía otra vez en el mismo círculo vicioso. Trabajaban juntos y no podía simplemente renunciar por la presencia de Souji en la misma habitación. ¿Qué haría cuando lo viera de nuevo?

Escuchó con atención una voz algo familiar, cuando iba a dar media vuelta -pues no estaba de humor para ver a nadie en esos instantes-, levantó la vista, jamás esperó encontrarse algo así: Souji estaba con una chica, una muy guapa además. Estaban tomados de la mano, sonriendo y hablando como si nada. ¿Eran acaso... pareja? ¿Quién era ella y por qué tanta cercanía entre ambos?

¿Qué diablos estaba ocurriendo? ¿Por qué estaban tomados de las manos? ¿Y qué hay con esa sonrisa perfecta? ¡No era el rostro triste que le había mostrado durante su discusión!

'Y esos anillos… son idénticos' pensó mirando el dedo femenino donde portaba la plateada prenda. Frunció el ceño intentando leer la grabación en el accesorio: "Souji"

¡Pero que maldito desvergonzado! ¡¿Si tenía novia porque carajos se había acostado con él?!

Desvío la mirada, sintiéndose avergonzado y con sus mejillas calientes. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba mirándoles? Debido a la cercanía de la pareja y él, y al obvio hecho de que ya ambos habían notado la presencia del otro, no podía simplemente darse la vuelta y huir. Volvió la vista hacia el chico, y repentinamente su mirada fría le hizo mirar hacia otro lado. ¿Estaría enfadado?

—H-hola. —fue lo único que salió de su boca.

—Hola. —dijo penetrándolo con la mirada. ¿Qué? ¿Eso era lo único que iba a decirle? ¿Ni una disculpa ni nada? Bueno… la verdad… el que le había hablado horrible fue él, pero, su orgullo no se permitiría doblegarse ante alguien como Souji y darle una disculpa directa. Mierda. 

…

Arqueé una ceja dándome cuenta de que el asistente de mangaka miraba fijamente a mi hermana con el entrecejo fruncido. Ladeando apenas la cabeza, no aparte los ojos de su rostro enojado, bueno eso era lo que aparentaba. Haruhi no sabía cómo actuar, su mirada se paseaba desde mi rostro hasta el otro hombre y de vuelta. Tenía la incógnita pintada en su cara, media acobardada por la tensa atmósfera, apretó el agarre de nuestras manos como una niña pequeña, escondiéndose de la mirada inquisidora y terrorista de Yuu detrás de mí. Esto pareció molestar más a Yanase.

—¿Q-Qué... qué haces aquí? —¿En serio? Lo preguntaba como si fuese un acosador, ¡no podía adivinar a donde iba! Yuu-san estaba nervioso, en ningún momento me miró directamente a los ojos. —¿Y-y bien? —dijo refiriéndose a la chica a mi lado. ¿Quería que se la presentara?

Iba a abrir la boca para hablar, pero Haruhi-chan se adelantó decidida y cautelosa a romper esa barrera tan irritante. —Disculpa, este... ¿se conocen? — la ojeada reprochadora del dibujante momentos antes la paralizó y con nerviosismo jugueteó con el anillo. Solo me limitaba a escuchar con atención la respuesta de Yuu, me daba curiosidad lo que se atreviera a decir.

Esta vez no dio atisbo de intimidación y sus ojos marrones rojizos se encontraron con los míos —Algo así. —murmuró serio.  
Me dio otro vistazo, una vez más, desesperado, tal vez, porque yo hablara. Al no obtener respuesta volvió su vista a la chica, sin aflojar mucho la expresión de perro rabioso, parecía que iba a decir algo.

No se lo permití, no quería permanecer más ahí, no podía seguir viéndole a la cara con ese desagradable dolor en el pecho: —Haruhi-chan, vámonos. Con permiso. —refunfuñé en tono frio, y con la más rápida reverencia, halé a mi hermana fuera de ese lugar.  
Vislumbré a Yuu-san levantando una ceja, perplejo e inmóvil en su mismo lugar, mientras yo salía a toda prisa. Me siento como un perro con el rabo entre las patas, soy el más grande de los imbéciles: era la primera vez en mi vida que me retiraba cobardemente. 

…

Me removí debajo de las sabanas buscando una posición más cómoda por milésima vez en lo que llevaba la noche.

Imposible.

Era un hecho: no podía dormir. Aproveché para hurgar en mi conciencia e intentar resolver las molestas interrogantes que me asaltaban estos últimos días sobre aquel molesto e irreconocible sentimiento… Tenía que enfrentarme con la disyuntiva de una buena vez, o si no sabría cómo acabaría mi caótica vida.

'¿Podría ser que…?' me mordí la lengua para no reírme ante tal estúpido pensamiento.

Ridículo.

Levantándome del sillón di algunas vueltas en silencio alrededor de la habitación mientras trataba de poner en orden mis ideas. De pronto me detuve frente al balcón y poniendo las manos sobre el vidrio mire fijamente al suelo:

'¿Se trataría de soledad?'

Pero si Haruhi estaba conmigo. No. No era ese tipo de soledad. ¿Por qué no podía separarme de él y dejar el asunto atrás? Era como un perro fiel detrás de su dueño. Estaba molesto. ¿Con él?, ¿con Yoshino-san? ¿Con quién?

**_Conmigo mismo._**

¿Por qué?

**_Porque no podía separarme de él._**

¿Qué?

**_Porque dependía de él._**

Solté un gruñido. No quería aceptarlo.

Encaminándome a mi habitación, giré la perilla lo más silenciosamente posible y abrí la puerta despacio sin hacer un ruido.

—¿Onii-chan? —aun así la desperté.

—Hola. —susurré desde mi lugar.

Ella sonrió somnolienta, inclinándose. Al parecer no tenía mucho tiempo durmiendo. —Hola. ¿Estás bien?

Desvié la mirada. —No. Haruhi… ¿Puedo dormir contigo?

La castaña me sonrió. De pronto mamá me llegó a la mente, tenían la misma sonrisa maternal y sus ojos chocolate eran igual a los de ella.

—Claro, ven aquí. —murmuró, corriéndose hacia la izquierda y colocando una almohada a su lado. Cerré la puerta tras de mí arrastrando los pies hacia la cama, no dejé que me viera el rostro. Me recosté a su derecha, escondiéndome con el edredón. —¿Qué ha ocurrido? Te ves triste.

Lo notó.

—Fue… una pesadilla. —mentí.

Haruhi podía ser menor que yo, yo el responsable de cuidarla y protegerla aun en los momentos más oscuros, en esos donde las tinieblas amenazan con envolverte por completo y te muestran los fragmentos de aquel accidente que nos arrebataron a nuestros padres. Pero, aun así, siendo cuatro años menor que yo, ella podía ver las espinas clavadas en mi corazón que luchaba por seguir latente a pesar de los problemas. A veces sentía que la que me acunaba en sus brazos es mama y no Haruhi. Es nostálgico, pero a la vez, me pone muy feliz.

Ya entumecido por el sueño, rebusqué casi en la inconciencia la pequeña mano de Haruhi, cuando di con ella, entrelacé nuestros dedos en busca de calor fraternal. Entonces cerré los ojos, aliviado. 

…

—Jun… ¿Quieres explicarme por qué carajos me citas aquí a esta hora? ¡Tengo trabajo!

El aludido levantó la vista por sobre las gafas de lectura, cerrando el periódico, cruzó la piernas y con serenidad hizo ademan para que tomara asiento en frente. Gruñí resignado, lo conocía bastante bien para saber que él nunca tomaba un "no" por respuesta. Me desplomé sin despegar la vista de sus irises cobrizos.

El leía el menú de _Panda Way_ hasta que notó la mirada furtiva que le dirigía.

—¿Por qué estás tan enojado?

Me masajeé el hueso de la nariz. —A ver, creo que no estas sordo aún, ¿cierto? Solo tengo una hora de descanso, y para colmo, cuando me  
mandas un mensaje de "estoy aquí"… —hice el gesto de las comillas con los dedos, apretando todos los dientes para no matarlo ahí mismo.

—¡Lo único que veo es un lujoso coche y un chofer que me arrastró hasta este lugar!

—Es que si te decía que vinieras a _Panda Way_ en estos momentos, me mandarías al diablo y apagarías tu celular.

Sonreí sin perder el toque sarcástico —¡Por qué tengo trabajo, imbécil! Esto te va a costar caro… Seguro que los de la empresa ya estarán soltando estupideces. —gruñí para mí.

—Claro, claro… ¿Eh? ¿Así que trabajas para esa empresa de mangas?

—¿Enviaste un auto a buscarme sin saber que trabajaba ahí?

—Solo le di la ubicación satelital que decía tu celular a Tanue-san. No fue muy difícil. —paseó los dedos por el menú.

—Te vendría bien dedicarte a acosar.

Jun sonrió ante mi ácido comentario.

Se levantó y ordenó un plato de galletas y dos tazas de café.

—¿Y Haru-chan? —preguntó poniendo nuestro servicio en la mesa.

—Hizo planes para una reunión de amigas que había dejado antes de irse a Kioto, no vendrá a casa sino hasta en la noche. —me llevé una galleta a los labios. —Aún sigo preguntando por que me trajiste hasta aquí.

Hirose alzó una ceja. —¿Qué no puedo tener una charla contigo?

'¿Tenía que ser precisamente ahora?'

Rodeé los ojos. —Espero que cuentes con otro chofer para devolverme a Marukawa, por que no planeo tomar un tren o caminar.

—No te preocupes, eso está arreglado.

—Quiero que me deje unas dos cuadras antes de la empresa, no deseo llegar y escuchar rumores sobre mí.

—Anotado.

Mordisqueé la galleta, más tranquilo de no tener que gastar energías en mi regreso. Él se llevó la taza a los labios dando lentos sorbos. Niñato de la realeza…

Había algo que me estaba molestando desde anoche… Jun es mi mejor amigo, así que supongo que le podía pedir consejo, creo. Hirose Junichi cambió con el tiempo, tanto física como su arrogante e impecable personalidad, pero eso no le quitaba al Jun que yo conocía. —Oi, Jun… ¿Cómo sabes cuando estas interesado en alguien?

Levantó la vista sin bajar la taza de la altura de sus labios. —¿Por qué preguntas eso tan de repente?

—Solo contesta.

Suspiró. —A ver… Si te gusta por su físico, es deseo. Si es por su inteligencia, es admiración. Por su dinero, es interés. —comentó mojando una galleta en su taza y llevándosela a la boca.

—Ya veo. —musité. No digo que Yanase Yuu no tenga un buen físico, pero dudaba que fuera por eso… ¿Admiración? No creo, sería más fácil molestarlo cada día de su vida. ¿Dinero? Seriamente descartado.

No me había dado cuenta de que mi acompañante no me había quitado un ojo de encima, parecía al asecho. —Pero… —hizo una corta pausa. Escuché atentamente bebiendo a largos tragos mi café, si no me daba prisa el demonio de Takano-san se enojaría. —Si no sabes por qué, es amor. —escupí el contenido hacia un lado estupefacto por lo que acababa de decir, tosí varias veces, sintiendo mis mejillas calentarse un poco. El rubio estuvo atento a cada una de mis reacciones como si esperara algo de mí.

—¡Imposible! 

**XxxX**

Aclaraciones:

*Banzai: !Hurra!  
*8500 yens= 85 dolares americanos.

Primero que nada me disculpo, tuve muchos problemas: el teclado de la laptop se dañó, problemas con algunas escenas, y demás cosas, pero ya estoy aquí.

Este capítulo está dedicado especialmente a pony salva… *cof cof* Perdón, a la roleadora de Asato Tsuzuki y Yanase Yuu en FB. ¡Muchas gracias Asa-chan! Sin ti no pudiese continuar con este capítulo: aplausos para la colaboradora que me ha ayudado con este capítulo y varias escenas más (incluyendo el lemon de este fic, O/ que no fue nada fácil) y por aguantarme todos mis berrinches. ¡Siempre te estaré agradecida!

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Ya sé que Yuu-chan apareció muuuy poco pero todo a su tiempo conejitos de la pradera, que luego vendrán más escenas de la pareja principal (?). Bueno, demasiadas cosas para un solo cap, ¿no? Pero al menos conocieron a la adorable hermanita y a su antiguo mejor amigo, sé que algunas dirán: WTF ¿Quién es ese? ¿Por qué se comporta así con Shiro-kun? ¡Mátenlo! Jun tendrá un rol importante en este fic así que ya verán *risa malvada* (*suspiro con una sonrisa* Me iré al infierno por esto ._. XDD ) Lamentablemente el tiempo de Kisa y Souji en la librería se acabó, pero que mejor sorpresa al encontrarte a tu sempai siendo casi-violado por uno de los empleados en un cuarto y mejor aún, ¡tú sempai no opone resistencia! Jejeje w adoré escribir la escena donde Souji acepta a Kisa-san y a Yuki-kun como son…. *arcoíris* Ya Souji maas o meenos se esta dando cuenta de que siente algo por Yuu pero no sabe que es.. u Quedo muy fluffly?

Sin nada más que agregar, ¡hasta la próxima!  
Si me comentas un Yuu-chan aparecerá en tu habitación, semi-desnudo en media hora.

Espero tus comentarios, y Yuu-chan en tu habitación XD


	6. El amor es complicado

Disclaimer: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi y sus personajes les pertenece a sus respectivos autores, este fic es sin fines de lucro, lo hago solo por diversión. Nakami Souji y otros personajes que NO salen en el anime ni en el manga si son de mi propiedad.

-. El gato blanco de la mala suerte.-

**Cap. 6: "EL AMOR ES COMPLICADO."**

**Unos pocos días después…**

Yanase ya había terminado. Se levantó de su asiento dolorido por estar sentado por varias horas en la misma posición; comenzó por estirar los brazos, luego el cuello y flexionó los dedos. Sentía el cuerpo pesado por el cansancio, como cada fastidiosa vez que terminaba una larga jornada de trabajo. Tomó un largo trago de aire por la nariz mirando alrededor. Allí no había nadie, excepto por cierta persona que en esos momentos le daba la espalda, parecía concentrado.

Parecía…

Porque sinceramente, más bien lo evitaba. No de la forma fastidiosa, sino de una forma madura: como si Yanase Yuu fuera otra persona más, o nunca se hubiesen conocido. Era una situación realmente incomoda, había sido estúpido pensar que alguien como él le dirigiera la  
palabra después de las cosas horribles que le había gritado en el baño. Se lo merecía, pero el asunto se le salió de las manos y le soltó cosas que nunca debieron escapar de sus labios. ¿Qué podría hacer para suavizar el problema?

¿Disculparse? ¡Já! Ni en sueños... Además él le debía una disculpa por lo sucedido en la tienda ¡Andaba con una mujer!

Tomó un profundo respiro y se decidió a por lo menos acercársele para saludar. Su corazón estaba en su garganta, apretujándose contra el nudo que tenía. Tenía que confirmar si verdaderamente estaba enojado, le odiaba o que pasaba por su cabeza, porque desde que le había dado la espalda con ese rostro tan frio, Yuu pasaba los días torturándose con una pizca de arrepentimiento en su demacrado corazón.

—Umm… Hola. —susurró a su lado. Pretendiendo acomodar las plumas, lápices y tinteros casi perfectamente organizados sobre el espacio del editor. Se le quedó viendo apenas unos segundos a la espera de su respuesta, y desvió la mirada avergonzado por la posición sumisa que presentaba ante alguien como Souji, se sentía patético y rebajado.

No es que realmente estuviese ocupado. Souji analizaba por quinta vez cada detalle de los personajes de apoyo del número que sería publicado para el próximo mes, pero al verse prácticamente solo, no había algo más productivo que hacer, pues las chicas ya se habían ido y Toriumi había salido a comprar algo en un combini cercano.

Gruño a causa de la tensa atmosfera.

Escuchó un tímido "hola" acompañado de la presencia de alguien a su lado, pero no levantó la vista.

Al no recibir respuesta, alzó la mirada directamente a esas aburridas joyas verdes. No había hablado tan bajo para no ser escuchado, ¿ese tarado lo estaba ignorando?

—¿Se te ofrece algo? —dijo en tono frio sin siquiera voltearse para responder. Sus irises esmeralda volaron directamente a los caoba cuando no recibió una respuesta inmediata. No estaba siendo hipócrita ni mucho menos desconsiderado… Más bien, estaba siendo cruel. Quería deshacerse de ese fastidioso sentimiento enfrentándolo cara a cara, porque, lo que le había dicho Jun, estaba seguro que era totalmente equivocado. Era algo que siempre le había dicho a su amigo en repetidas ocasiones desde pequeños: "Soy cruel porque he aprendido a llevarme menos del corazón. Y así, nadie me lastima"

En el rostro del dibujante había una mezcla de asombro y molestia. Indignación, si era eso. Esa respuesta tan ruda no se la esperaba de alguien como él.

Yanase se tuvo que tragar su orgullo:

—Quiero… que me disculpes por lo que pasó.

El otro alzó una ceja. Giró su cuerpo con la silla giratoria en su dirección. —¿Y eso?

—Yo te dije cosas… y bueno, este… Nunca debí decirte eso en primer lugar. —murmuró avergonzado y a la vez sorprendido de sí mismo, al menos comenzó con el pie derecho. —Y bueno… Lo siento. —gruñó forzosamente.

—¿Qué?

—¡¿Acaso no me estas escuchando?!

—Lo hice, solo que estoy algo sorprendido. No me lo esperaba de ti.

Yuu se ruborizó. —También por las estupideces que te dije cuando estaba borracho aquella vez, sino fuera por eso, no hubiésemos tenido esa pelea.

'Y no me hubiese acostado contigo' pensó el dibujante apartando la mirada.

Souji dejó las hojas sobre el escritorio antes de darle el visto bueno. —No. De eso no me arrepiento. —el asistente abrió grande los ojos.  
¿Qué? Debía estar jugando.

—¿Y? N-no vas a perdonarme, ¿cierto?

—Te perdono. Pero sigo molesto. —sonrió por primera vez.

Yuu chasqueó la lengua, impaciente. Esta vez no se tragó la ira. —Al parecer estas muy feliz. ¡Yo ya me largo!

Yanase se apresuró a ir a su lugar y metió todo desesperadamente dentro de su bolso. Cuando quiso salir por la puerta, el esbelto cuerpo del editor lo bloqueó.

—Te digo que aún sigo molesto, ¿y esa es tu respuesta?

El tipo no se movía ni un centímetro, más bien parecía muy cómodo recargando su peso hacia su última salida. No quería estar más tiempo ahí, lo irritaba de sobremanera ese tema.

—¡El que debería estar molesto soy yo! —el otro se cruzó de brazos, como afirmando que no le dejaría pasar. —Me retiro, no quiero quitarte más tiempo. No vaya a ser que tu novia se enoje.

¿Por qué se molestaba? Es como si realmente le importaba lo que sucedía entre la romántica pareja que se agarran de manos.

—¿Novia? Espera, espera, espera… ¿De qué mierdas estás hablando?

—¡¿C-como que de qué?! ¡Me andas molestando y… y aparte de lo que pasó en… tu c-casa tienes novia! ¿Haruhi-chan? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos? ¡Eres un cínico! —se ruborizó sin saber por qué.

—Pfff…

Una sonora carcajada inundó el lugar de pronto. Nakami se llevó una mano al rostro, intentando controlarse, pero era imposible, parecía que estaba a punto de llorar por el ataque de risa. Yuu estaba paralizado por la reacción del más alto. ¿Qué carajos?

—¿Acaso dije algo gracioso? ¡¿De qué te ríes?!

—¿Esa es tu conclusión?

El menor posó una mano sobre la cabeza de Yanase y le revolvió el cabello. Un brillo honesto se asomó por sus ojos, lo veía, podía leerlo en sus irises felinas, en su sonrisa despreocupada, en esa mirada. Sus ojos ya no eran fríos ni apagados. Eran luminosos, juguetones, confiables. Era el Souji de antes.

—Haruhi es mi hermana menor.

—¿Qué?

—¿No te diste cuenta?

En verdad había un pequeño parecido entre ambos: el cabello, si te fijabas bien tenían las mismas orejas y aquellos labios… ¿los labios? El asistente ascendió hasta sus ojos, sonrojado de habérsele quedado viendo la boca.

—¡¿Eh?!... Me estas tomando el pelo.

—Para nada. —Souji sacó del bolsillo trasero de sus jeans su celular, y con habilidad buscó en la bandeja de entrada el nombre de su hermana, volteó la pantalla mostrándole el contenido del mensaje. —¿Qué dice ahí? Vamos, no seas tímido: Léelo en voz alta.

—Nakami Haruhi… —con la boca entreabierta y muerto de la vergüenza por su acusación, buscó los ojos del editor.

—Sigue leyendo, no te detengas. —sonrió.  
Obedeció más por la curiosidad que por otra cosa, pero cuanto hubiese deseado que no siguiera leyendo el mensaje. Lo hacía quedar como un completo idiota. —O-onii-chan… se acabó la leche y el jugo de naranja… ¿do-donde queda el combini más cercano?

—¿Ves? No te mentí. Aunque debo admitir que te ves realmente adorable cuando estas celoso y toda la cosa.

Otro rubor. —Y… ¿Qué hay de los anillos? —murmuró con la mirada desviada. No quería sonar realmente interesado.

El más joven abrió un poco los ojos. Sorprendido de aquella pregunta que en sus labios sonaba tan inocente pero a la vez tan turbada. Sus orbes se suavizaron a los pocos segundos, rejuveneciendo unos años —Fue un regalo de mi tutor cuando éramos niños, desde entonces no nos hemos desecho de ellos. —dijo acariciando la prenda que colgaba de su cuello.

¿Tutor? ¿Qué quería decir con eso?

Aquello solo provocó que las mejillas se le tiñeran de rojo. Yuu frunció el ceño. —¡N-no quiero escuchar más! Tengo muchas cosas que hacer, con permiso.

Pero el asistente del editor en jefe no le hizo caso, por el contrario se acomodó más recargando su espalda en la puerta y flexionando una pierna componiendo sus brazos cruzados. Sonrió peligrosamente. —¿Cómo podría dejarte ir después de haber montado tal espectáculo? Que dulce eres. Anda, admite que estabas celoso. —sus irises esmeralda relampaguearon de gusto.

La sangre se le subió al rostro. Intentó disimularlo con una risilla fanfarrona lo cual no resultó porque la voz le flaqueó en el nerviosismo.

Buscó componerse: —No se dé que demonios me estás hablando. D-déjate estupideces y déjame pasar.

—¿Qué harás si no quiero?

Yanase apretó los dientes.

¡Este tipo era increíble! Una disculpa y se componía más rápido que un rompecabezas. Debería aprender a manejar las situaciones, porque Nakami Souji llevaba la delantera por más que odiaba admitirlo, siempre estaba uno, dos, ¡cinco lugares por delante de él!  
El castaño dio un paso amenazador hacia él, sus rostros estaban a centímetros de rozarse.

¡¿Q-que estaba i-intentando ha-hacer?! ¿Acaso él? ¡No podía! Yanase cerró los ojos con fuerza, a la espera de algo, cualquier cosa, pero que por favor fuera rápido.

Solo sintió el cálido aliento golpearle la cara acompañado de una disimulada risa.

—Estas temblando.

Claro, Souji estaba bromeando y él era su juguete.

Entonces abrió los ojos de golpe, escondiendo su rostro tras el flequillo deseando solo que se lo tragase la tierra. El editor comprendió que era suficiente y le ofreció el paso libre con una sonrisa pegada al rostro. ¿Es que este tipo no iba a cambiar su actitud tan…? ¡Irritante! El oji-caoba salió con prisa y la puerta se cerró con un fuerte azote.

Al menos ya se había disculpado.

...

A Takano-san se le estaba haciendo un hábito eso de hacerme perder el tiempo con ridículas peticiones.

—Quiero saber quién fue el gracioso que me dijo que Isaka-san estaba en su oficina. —gruñí antes de entrar al departamento Esmeralda después de haber salido de casa de sensei.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños! — corearon los chicos recibiéndome con un pequeño pero generoso pastel blanco adornado con enormes fresas y revestido de perlas de chocolate sobre mi escritorio. A su lado había platos y cubiertos desechables.

Mino y Kisa fueron los primeros en abalanzarse sobre mí dándome sus buenos deseos y palmadas en la espalda. Hatori me tomó una foto de la mueca extraña que tenía pegada al rostro desde su celular con un gesto taimado y Takano, estaba en su silla con una sonrisa presuntuosa y los pies sobre el escritorio, orgulloso del resultado de su mentira piadosa. En ese instante Onodera-kun apareció tras de mi con una bolsa de lo que según escuchaban mis oídos eran latas, quizás de refresco y me felicitó procediendo a repartirlas e irse a partir el pastel.

—¿Es… mi cumpleaños?

Entonces todas las miradas volaron a mi rostro confundido y como si una bomba detonara, todos se echaron a reír de la forma más escandalosa e irritante.

—¿Olvidaste tu propio cu-cumpleaños? ¡Pero que idiota! —rió mi jefe a mas no poder.  
Los otros ocultaron sus rostros con revistas y hojas, pero no las risas fastidiosas que aun retumbaban en mis oídos. Ahora si estaba cabreado. Takano-san se quitó los lentes secando una lágrima de su ojo derecho, me encolericé y le saqué el dedo medio con mi cara en una mueca de hastío, lo que provocó que se carcajeara aún más.

Revisé disimuladamente el calendario más cercano a no ser que me estuvieran gastando una broma: 21 de marzo.

Realmente si era un idiota.

—¡Sí, si, muy gracioso! ¡Búrlense! — los tarados estos se compadecieron de mí como si fuera un mocoso: tuve más manos encima de mi  
antes de abrir los ojos de nuevo, pellizcándome las mejillas, revolviéndome el cabello y embarrándome el rostro con crema para pastel.

Entonces, Hatori me colocó en las manos una menuda caja de madera envuelta en una sencilla y colorida servilleta de tela—Aquí tienes.

—¿Qué es? —dije analizándola desde todos los ángulos posibles sin abrirla.

—Hace varios meses te empeñaste en molestarme exigiéndome un bento hecho por mí y ahí lo tienes. Espero que estés satisfecho, feliz cumpleaños. —se llevó un trozo de pastel a la boca y se concentró en masticarlo.

Yo sonreí sin darme cuenta. No puedo creer que se haya acordado.

—¡Jee! No sé si tienes buena memoria o un gran corazón enterrado en lo _más_ profundo de tu ser. —Hatori rodó los ojos. —Kisa-san, ¡mira! Mi esposa me preparó el almuerzo. —canturrié abriéndolo sobre la superficie y Kisa refunfuñó tras de mí, ya que en esos tiempos los dos creamos la alianza de insistirle a Hatori un almuerzo hecho por él –personalmente creo tiene manos bendecidas por los dioses y tocadas por Zeus para la cocina- pero se rindió antes que yo cada vez que el oji-azul decía "Estoy muy ocupado para eso".

Sí que el sub-jefe de Esmeralda se lució: Arroz, tamagoyaki, pulpo, salchichas, verduras, mariscos, legumbres y carne.

Todo se veía tan jodidamente delicioso. Lo tapé para comerlo más tarde cuando los ojos curiosos se arremolinaron detrás de mí. Incluido el envidioso Kisa.

—Aun no nos han dicho como les fue en Libros Marimo. —Mino apareció detrás de mí. Mi sonrisa peligrosa se dibujó en mi rostro a lo que

Kisa casi se atragantó con el pastel algo sonrojado.

—¡Sou-kun se tomaba el trabajo muy enserio! ¡Buscaba todas las maneras posibles de atraer clientes! —se adelantó para evitar que yo abriera la boca. Aquello sonaba más como una acusación que como una afirmación.

—Si no me lo tomo en serio, no creo que valga la pena el empleo. —contraataque saboreando el primer trozo de pastel. Delicioso.

—Exagerabas.

—¿En qué división los colocaron? —preguntó Onodera.

—¡Manga Shoujo! —festejé levantando un brazo. Sé que dije que no lo iba a molestar, pero solo por esta vez no pude resistirme:—Tenían muchos _artículos_ interesantes. Nos llegamos a conocer mejor, ¿verdad Kisa-san? —reí pasándole un brazo por el hombro, nadie entendió la indirecta. Su mirada solo decía "muérete."

—No es novedad que ustedes tengan algo entre manos. —agregó Hatori suspirando.

—¿Hicieron amigos? —comentó Takano como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Había un joven en especial que en realidad… —entonces fui acallado por un trozo de pastel que se precipito en mi boca de parte del azabache.

—¡Come y calla!

…

En serio ya no quería oír otro "¡Feliz cumpleaños!" hasta el año entrante. La gente de la editorial se empeñan en recordarte que eres un año más viejo, pero debía ser fuerte y aguantarlo por el resto de la noche. —¡Feliz cumpleaños! — escuché antes de asomarme a la sala.

Llegué al Dojo gracias al, nada más y nada menos que por el chófer de Jun, por más que le dijera que dejara los servicios de autos y les insistiera sus chóferes que pararan con eso, siempre decían: "El joven amo lo ha ordenado especialmente para usted, no le podemos fallar"... no me hacían caso, debería golpearlo solo por esto.

Sonreí sin esforzarme. Frente a mi estaban Isami-san, Sakura-san, Satou-san, Haruhi y Jun ofreciéndome una cálida bienvenida con confetti. —Gracias chicos, me sorprendí al no recibir llamadas de ninguno de ustedes. —refunfuñé entrando a la habitación y sentándome donde había un lugar vacío junto al rubio.

—Esto lo planeó tu hermana, nos amenazó a todos para que no dijéramos nada, ni siquiera una felicitación. —se carcajeó Isami-san mientras servía sake y su mujer colocaba los últimos platos de comida.

Miré a la aludida divertido con una ceja enarcada a lo que ella dirigió su mirada hacia otro lado como si no tuviese nada que ver con aquel complot.

Satou-san me dio varias palmaditas en el hombro con una sonrisa y procedió a darme el ochoko*. Era un hombre de entrada edad pero lucia joven y es sano como un roble ya que es maestro. Solo las canas y las arrugas delataban su verdadera edad. Y así mismo le dio un vaso a  
Jun que lo bebió con aire estoico. Cuando le pasó uno a Haruhi, se lo quité de inmediato bebiéndolo de un gran trago.

—¡Hey! —protestó boquiabierta.

Coloqué el ochoko vacío donde antes estaba. —Eres una niña. —El calor del líquido deslizándose por mi garganta me relajo por unos segundos, aflojando músculos y calentándome el estómago.

—¡Eso no se vale, yo quiero probar!... ¡Dame el tuyo!

—¡No lo haré! —ronroneé alejando el vasito en dirección a Jun, este estaba observando la escena totalmente indiferente, como si fuera lo más usual de mundo. Haruhi se me lanzó encima intentando alcanzar con sus brazos el sake. Su otro brazo asió el mío por detrás y cuando por fin pudo acercar la taza, estiró la cabeza ansiosa de probar el alcohol.

Mis labios tomaron primero el borde y lo bebí con rapidez. Me fije, que los ojos de Jun no se despegaban de cada movimiento que yo hacia.

—¡Onii-chan!

—¿Qué?

…

Yuu sabía que algo quería Chiaki cuando le citó al estudio del pent-house donde acostumbraban trabajar, ya había caído la noche.

—Buenas noches. —musitó con su habitual expresión aburrida.

—¡Hola…! ¿Yuu? —que su mejor amigo le llamara por su nombre colaboraba en romperle el corazón. El mangaka, ajeno a todo lo que ocurría en la cabeza del otro, miraba desconcertado desde el umbral por su reacción.

—¿No me vas a dejar pasar? ¿O es que Hatori está aquí? —bufó. Las palabras que escupía estaban cargadas de veneno, indirectas crueles era lo que necesitaba el oji-azul a ver si dejaba de ser tan despistado.

—¡Lo siento! —reaccionó automáticamente rascándose la nuca. —Tori no está aquí. —empezó, haciéndose a un lado a lo que Yanase pasó mirando disimuladamente el lugar, confirmando que no había señales del editor.

—Qué raro.

—La verdad es que no ha venido en todo el día. —continuó, rebuscando algo entre su descuidado escritorio. —Dijo que uno de sus compañeros cumple años y que no llegaría hasta más tarde. —¿cumpleaños? Ese dato se le hizo vagamente familiar, había una fecha en especial que recordaba, pero no se podría tratar de una coincidencia, ¿cierto? Algo resonó en su cabeza:

_**El 21 de marzo cumplo los veinticinco.**_

—Chiaki. —el aludido levantó la vista. —¿Qué día es hoy?

—Jueves, ¿sucede al...?

—Sé que es jueves. —lo cortó de pronto. —Me refiero a que día exactamente.

—Esto… creo que hoy es 21 de marzo.

El castaño se sorprendió al recordar ese pequeño fragmento a pesar de que la cabeza le daba vueltas. ¿Ese tipo de cosas surgieron aquella noche? ¿Hubo conversación antes de pasar a la intimación? El colmo era que se había portado gruñón aquella mañana. Si lo hubiese sabido antes, tal vez, solo tal vez, Yuu se comportaría más suave con el editor. Tal vez… no. Nunca dejaría de presentar pelea, y eso se debía a que

Souji siempre sabía cómo sacarle la delantera.

—¿Estas bien?

—Lo siento. ¿Para qué me llamaste?

Las cejas del mangaka se acercaron, perplejo de su actitud para con él.

—Quería entregarte el horario personalmente. —dijo ofreciéndole un papel que el asistente miró de reojo, un horario apretado, nada cómodo algo que ya no era raro en las jornadas que compartía con Yoshino. Levantó la vista hacia su amigo a la espera de alguna otra cosa. —T-también quería disculparme… por lo de Tori

—Estoy acostumbrado… a que Hatori me trate así. Pero, no estoy acostumbrado a que tú me trates así. —dio un paso, murmurando decaído y a la vez cegado por tantos sentimientos confusos dentro de aquel magullado corazón.

'¿Cuánto más Chiaki?' pensó.

—Este, yo… —el oji-caoba alzó una mano buscando la de Yoshino, pero se detuvo. Se detuvo antes de apenas rozarla sin saber por qué.

El oji-azul continúo. —Lo siento, es que los manuscritos, retrasos… Tori. —era increíble como alguien podía romper su corazón, y sin embargo, seguía amándole con cada uno de los pedacitos extendidos en el suelo. —¿Me perdonas? —retiró su mano sonriendo débilmente a duras penas. —¿Estamos bien? —Sonrió sensei, juntando sus cejas; una perfecta cara de cachorro. Por fin empezaba a superar su separación, esa brecha profunda que se hacía cada vez más extensa, comenzaba a aceptar que Chiaki nunca sería suyo, que tenía a Hatori: Pero le sonrió, estropeándolo todo.

¿Enserio debía consolarse a sí mismo porque eran _solo_ amigos?

—Estamos bien. —puso todo su esfuerzo en corresponderle en una sonrisa convincente, y con lo despistado que era Yoshino, no se dio cuenta de lo gris que era su corazón en aquel momento.

Y todo por su maldita culpa.

…

Ni siquiera puse mucho esfuerzo en secarme el cuerpo luego de salir de la ducha, simplemente me vestí lanzándome hacia el sillón. Había sido un día realmente largo, lleno de sorpresas, risas y buenos momentos. Lo que menos quería era pensar.

Miré la puerta que conducía hacia mi habitación, Haruhi ya se había ido a dormir mucho antes que yo.

Bostecé.

Ya le había mandado un mensaje a Hatori dándole las gracias por el bento. Y, fui lo suficientemente condescendiente para compartirlo con los demás en el Dojo, Ah, y hablando de ellos, Satou-san terminó ebrio, como siempre; fue gracioso ver a su yerna reganándolo mientras él le hacía muecas infantiles e imitando sus quejas con una voz aguda.

Me regalaron un pastel de cumpleaños de parte de Isami-san y su familia, Haruhi me dio un álbum de fotos blanco de apariencia delicada revestido de hojas otoñales grabadas en plateado. En la portada había una foto de hace unos doce años atrás. Los mayores tres estaban de pie con Isami-san en medio, Haruhi miraba a la cámara no muy convencida sosteniendo mi mano y mi izquierda estaba Jun, mostrando todos los dientes con alegría con uno de sus brazos sobre mi hombro.

Yo tenía una sonrisa apenas visible, pero no miraba a la cámara, mis ojos iluminados por la inocencia miraban el rostro de felicidad de Jun y recuerdo que me pregunté en ese momento como podía mostrar toda esa alegría sin despecho alguno.

Hablando de ese tarado, que siempre buscaba destacar en todo lo que hacía, no encontró, según sus propias palabras algo "adecuado" para darme y que el regalo que me dio era lo más sencillo que había podido comprar en todo Tokio. Y para colmo de males no me dejo devolverle el dichoso reloj de plata… ¡de plata! ¿Cuándo carajos yo tendría dinero para pagar un reloj de marca?... ¡Y de plata! Me lo colocó a la fuerza en la muñeca y me amenazó diciéndome que si me lo quitaba o lo perdía me ahorcaría.

Demonios, estaba jodido…

Como acostumbraba coloqué mi celular lo más cerca posible de mí; en la mesita. No sabía qué hora era, si estaba amaneciendo ya, pero lo único que me importaba en ese instante era dormir, los parpados me pesaban kilos.

Un sonido molesto me sacó de mi ensoñación, era un mensaje. Con flojera abrí el aparato mascullando una sarta de maldiciones entre dientes, 11:56 pm. Vaya maldita hora de hablar, busqué la bandeja de entrada. Mi corazón dio un vuelco cuando leí el nombre en el display:

**"Yanase Yuu te ha enviado un mensaje:**

**Feliz cumpleaños."**

Eran tan solo dos palabras. Quince letras, tan sencillas, tan monótonas. Pero fueron lo suficientemente valiosas como para hacerme sentir realmente feliz. Las curvaturas de mis labios formaron una sonrisa, después de releerlo como unas diez veces, lo guardé en favoritos y me dormí con el celular entre las manos.

¿Cómo fue que acabe así?

…

—Entonces, ¿estos son los folletos que daremos para la promoción del especial? —preguntó Hatori echándole un vistazo al impreso.

—Así es. —respondí. —Coloca dos diferentes por cada asiento. A ver, solo queda… La presentación. ¿El proyector está listo? — cuestioné revisando el horario de la reunión de planificación. Faltaba una hora antes de que todos se presentaran.

—Sí. Solo falta colocarle la memoria al ordenador y… Souji.

—¿Qué hice ahora?

—¿Dónde está la memoria?

Tomé un hondo suspiro.

—La dejé encima de la fotocopiadora junto a la ventana. ¿Sabes que el que tiene el colgante de Twinkle a un extremo, verdad?

—No est… ¡Maldición!

—¿Pero qué…?

Ambos nos quedamos inmóviles ante su exclamación y cuidando de no asustar al gato negro que jugueteaba con el peluche del conejito mágico. Cundo se percató del silencio tomó el colgante entre sus fauces con la memoria y encorvó el lomo con las orejas hacia atrás fijando su mirada dorada por varios segundos en nosotros. Un seco siseo ahogado por el adorno en su boca se escuchó por toda la sala.

¿Por dónde había entrado? ¿Y cuando había entrado?

'Oh, la ventana. ' Estaba completamente abierta.

Y estaba de más decir que nos ubicábamos en el primer piso así que no sería un problema para él o ella haber ingresado a la empresa.

—Ve por la izquierda, yo intentaré espantarlo para que vaya hacia a ti. —susurró mi compañero a lo que asentí dando ligeros pasos rodeando el gran escritorio.

El animal al sentirse acorralado, se levantó mirando apurado sus opciones de huida y en menos de un segundo echo a correr por la habitación seguido de nosotros.

—¡Hatori cierra las ventanas! — el oji-azul corrió antes que el animal llegase obstaculizando su única salida de escape. El felino saltó hacía el escritorio provocando un desastre, los folletos estaban tirados en el suelo, las hojas de la reunión estaban todas arrugadas y algunas sillas yacían en el suelo.

—¡Souji atrápalo está detrás de ti!

—¡Ya lo vi!

—¡Demonios!

—¿Que está pasando? ¿Por qué tanto ruido? —tenía que ser justo en ese momento que mi queridísimo compañero de trabajo, Onodera Ritsu abriese la puerta de par en par. El aludido levantó una pierna apretando contra su pecho unos folletos que llevaba consigo cuando el manchón de bolas de pelo negro paso veloz por su lado. —¡¿Qué fue eso?! ¡Hey! ¡Chicos!

Fue ignorado por ambos, corrimos siguiéndole el paso que a la vez se dirigía hacia las puertas principales, no queríamos darle la oportunidad  
de irse con nuestra memoria. Si perdimos esa memoria todos estaríamos muertos.

—¡Mino no te muevas!

A pesar de que mi grito desesperado lo detuvo, no fue lo suficiente para evitar que el sensor detectara el cuerpo del sonriente editor y se abrieran ambas puertas.

—¿Dónde está?

—¡Allí arriba! —señalé enojado. El gato al parecer había trepado por los pequeños arbolitos que adornaban a cada lado la entrada al edificio.  
Y allí estaba recostado sobre su panza en la cornisa del segundo piso, mordisqueando el adorno con tranquilidad mientras meneaba la punta de su cola de un lado a otro. —¡Gato! —gruñí, los dos pozos amarillos se posaron en mí. —¡Devuélveme eso antes de que pase algo de lo  
que te arrepientas!

El animal bufó.

—Te ha mostrado los dientes. —dijo Hatori a mi lado con las manos en las caderas.

—¿Alguien puede decirme que pasó? ¡La sala de conferencia está hecha un desastre!— acalorado, Onodera-kun tomó un hondo respiro intentando calmarse pues había hablado atropelladamente.

Mino, extrañado, no sonrió esta vez. —¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué me gritaron como si fuera el fin del mundo?

—¡Eso ocurre! —indiqué con la cabeza —La maldición de Twinkle* esta sobre nosotros por esa bola de pelos… Mino-san, en serio estoy en contra del abuso animal, pero solo por esta vez dame tu zapato.

—No le vas a lanzar el zapato de Mino. —rugió el sub-jefe antes de chasquear la lengua. —Tiene la memoria USB de Esmeralda.

—¡¿Eh?! ¿Y qué piensan hacer?

Alce una ceja. —Querrás decir: haremos. Ese pendrive contiene 64 gigabytes de información de nuestro departamento de los últimos seis meses. Estamos jodidos si no lo recuperamos antes de la junta. —comenté mientras revisaba la hora de mi nuevo reloj: teníamos cuarenta minutos para aquella importante misión.

Todas las cabezas se dirigieron al felino que dio un estirón y con el conejito en la boca, exploró su alrededor para al final optar por entrar por la ventana más cercana. —Mino, Souji. Ustedes dos vayan a quitarle esa memoria al gato, no dejen que nadie se dé cuenta de que hay un animal en la empresa. Yo iré a arreglar el desastre en la sala. Onodera. Retrasa a Takano-san, Isaka-san y Yokozawa-san. No tardaran en llegar.

—¿Qué? ¡¿Yo?! ¡¿Pero qué…?! No.

—En primer lugar, fue _tu_ culpa que acabásemos en esta situación. Sé un buen chico y distrae a las bestias, ¿sí? —Le palmeé el hombro esbozando una sonrisa. Me fui a paso apresurado detrás de Mino que se había adelantado, dejando al editor novato con la respuesta en la boca.

—Yo iré por las escaleras de emergencia, tu ve por el elevador.

Asentí.

Fui lo suficientemente distraído al entrar en el metálico compartimiento que no le había dado los buenos días a las personas que entraron conmigo —Buenos días Kirishima-san. Shi-chan, buenos días a ti también. —presioné el segundo nivel.

—Buenos días.

—Ya le he dicho que no me llame así las suficientes veces como para que lo tenga en cuenta. Y mucho menos le agregue el "chan", gracias.

Rodeé los ojos divertido por su actitud. No le vendría mal al azabache juntarse con Yokozawa-san de vez en cuando.

El editor en jefe de Japun sonrió.

—Tan simpático como siempre… Bueno aquí me bajo.

El rubio murmuró al verme salir. —¿Tu departamento no está en el cuarto piso?

—Mi novia esta en este piso. —curveé los labios, alzando las manos como un inocente. Kirishima-san frunció el ceño confundido. El ascensor se cerró.

—A ver, si yo fuera un gato… ¿en dónde me escondería?… Mino-san, ¿lo viste?

—¡Ay!

Era el grito de una mujer. Lo encontramos: Se estaba paseando con bastante libertad por debajo de los escritorios. Costara lo que costara, recuperaríamos esa memoria. Si se hundía uno, todos nos iríamos con el desdichado.

…

Cuando sentí su pequeña cabeza empujando contra mi pecho en busca de algo de atención, no me resistí a acariciarlo en silencio.

—Buenos días, Sou-kun.

La impresión me hizo cerrar mi bolso con prisa.

—Souji. Sí que llegaste realmente temprano. —me saludo el editor castaño

—Oh, son ustedes. Mino-san, Kisa-san… Deberían ser más ruidosos antes de entrar.

—Souji… ¿Qué escondes ahí? ¿Es algún postre? —su sonrisa pareció ensancharse más de lo que ya era posible cuando se acercó a mí.

Un agudo maullido me interrumpió, su pequeña cabeza se asomó harto de estar ahí adentro.

—Es ese gato problemático del que Mino me contó, ¿te lo llevaste a casa luego de…?

No esperé a que acabara, puse un dedo sobre mis labios silenciándolo. —¡Shhh! Bajen la voz… Intenté buscarle un hogar pero nadie de la oficina ni de mi edificio puede ocuparse de él.

El enigmático Mino habló primero. —Es mejor que se lo encuentres antes de que se den cuenta. Ya sabes que la entrada de animales al edificio está prohibida, además luego te encariñarás de él… ¿Es macho verdad?

Le dije que si con la cabeza.

—¿Le has puesto nombre?

—Algo así. —desvié la mirada.

—¿Y cuál es? Bueno, ya que es negro…

—Masamune.

Quise haber creído que la sonrisa que Mino tenia era de diversión, pero creo que más bien era una de nerviosismo.

—¡Oi! ¡¿P-pero que nombre es ese?! —se alteró Kisa.

—¡Yo creo que es perfecto! Es problemático, tiene una actitud demoniaca y sin mencionar que tiene mucho orgullo, es realmente egoísta. Por supuesto que, es mucho más lindo que Takano-san.

—Buenos días. —saludó Hatori con malhumor sin percatarse del gato sobre mi regazo.

—Oh, Hatori-kun llegó.

Con un gruñido seco se dejó caer en su asiento. —Souji, si tienes tiempo para hablar, ¿por qué no mejor…? ¿Qué-es-eso?

—El gato de ayer, es obvio

Hatori dio un suspiro antes de decir:

—Sé que es un gato, a lo que me refiero, ¿qué hace un gato aquí?... No me digas que te lo llevaste a tu casa.

—Sip. Quería ver si alguien en la oficina lo adoptaría, así que lo traje a escondidas. —las curvaturas de mis labios se elevaron al escuchar su ronroneo frotándose contra mí. A pesar de que dio bastantes problemas y nos arañó a todos los involucrados en su captura, se había amansado después de bastantes problemas en mi casa.

Como respuesta, Masamune dio un agudo maullido y saltó hasta llegar al regazo de Hatori recostándose sobre sus piernas.

Kanade se llevó una mano a la barbilla. —Mmm, el gato te ama Hatori-kun.

—¡Tengo muchas cosas que hacer! ¡Souji!, quítamelo de encima.

—Llámalo por su nombre y se bajará. —dije apoyando los codos sobre el escritorio con cada mano en mis pómulos.

—Deja los jue… Dios, ¿cuál es? —bufó resignado.

—Masamune.

Boquiabierto, el oji-azul tomo un hondo respiro. —Por favor dime que esta es otra de tus retorcidas bromas…

—¡Es enserio! ¿Verdad? ¿Masamune?

Masamune emitió un corto maullido en respuesta.

—¿Ves? Responde a su nombre correctamente…

—¡Souji! ¡Mino! ¡Hatori! ¡¿Que estupideces le han estado diciendo a Isaka-san?! —entró Takano-san hecho una furia con pesados pasos señalándonos a los tres con un grueso fajo de papeles, parecía que se estaba conteniendo para no explotar

—El horripilante Masamune está aquí. —refunfuñé haciendo un puchero con los labios.

—¡Discúlpame por no ser la princesa que soñaste anoche! ¡Y no recuerdo haberte dado permiso para llamarme por mi nombre! —me apuntó al cuello con el fajo de hojas chirriando los dientes. —Dejando eso de lado, ¿qué es lo que está ocurriendo? Ustedes tres han estado regando que robo material de oficina, ¡y que me escabullo por debajo de los escritorios! ¡¿Qué carajos les pasa?!

Algunas chicas de asuntos generales se dieron cuenta de que traía a Masamune conmigo, no les di muchos detalles, pero eso explica cómo se propagaron este tipo de rumores. Me prometieron que no le contarían a nadie lo del gato, cumplieron la promesa, pero ahora hay dos  
Masamunes.

—Culpable~ —canturrié con las manos entrelazadas detrás de mí nuca.

—¿Isaka-san dijo algo?

—Querrás decir que fue lo que no me dijo. ¡Me reprocho! : "Puedo hacer la vista gorda con el material de oficina, pero no escabullirte debajo de los escritorios de otros. ¡Eso es acoso, Takano! Vete a disculparte de inmediato…" ¡¿Saben cuánto me costó aclarar este malentendido?!

Rompí a reír:

—¿Intentaste explicarte y él no te creyó?

—¡Cierra la boca! Ustedes tres… ¿Cómo pudieron difundir estos rumores? No me sorprendería de Souji… —¿acaba de hacer énfasis en mí? —  
Pero Hatori y Mino… ¿Es que acaso no pueden distinguir lo que está bien de lo que está mal? —sí, yo soy la oveja negra. — ¡¿Qué demonios les pasa?!

—Bueno, eso… —comenzó Yoshiyuki.

Pero un maullido lo detuvo.

—¿…? ¿Me pueden explicar esto? —reparó por primera vez en la presencia del animalito.

—Cómo puedes ver, es un gato. ¿Qué? —repliqué por su mirada de reproche que me dirigía.

—¡Sé que es un gato!… Espera... ¿Masamune se escabulle por debajo de los escritorios? —se dijo para sí mismo. —¿No me digas que…?

—¡Por supuesto! Se trata de este gato. ¿Quién más creíste que era?

—¡Desgraciado! —gritó —¿Te divierte ponerle mi nombre a un gato? ¡Me hiciste ver como un idiota!

—Buenos días. —en el momento en que Onodera-kun ingresó en el apartamento, el gato erizó por completo su pelaje, con su cabeza en dirección al oji-verde encorvó la cola y emitió un ronco gruñido.

Los gatos y animales en general odiaban a mi compañero.

—Buenos días. —repitieron el grupo de editores.

Por la mirada de advertencia que le dirigía Masamune desde su lugar, el novato se protegió detrás de Mino. —¿Es el gato endemoniado de ayer?

—¡Sip! Souji lo atrapó cuando hizo de las suyas después de que los chicos te echaran y lo nombró Masamune. Como podrás ver, Takano-san lo descubrió y ahora está realmente furioso. —aclaró Kisa-san.

El castaño torció una de las comisuras de sus labios.—Ya veo…

—¡No te estoy haciendo ver como un idiota!, eso sería imposible, realmente_ imposible._ —rezongué con sarcasmo.

—Hiciste esto a propósito…

—¿Cómo podría tener tales motivos? No puedo predecir cómo te sentirás, no soy adivino.

El felino maulló.

—¿Qué ocurre, Masamune? ¿Tienes sed?

—¡Tori! ¡Deja de llamar a ese gato como yo!

—Hatori-san… se ha encariñado con el gato… —confirmó Onodera-kun.

—Creo que deberías ser menos gritón, así los animales te amarían más.

—Bastardo... Además, ¡no debiste nombrar a un gato con mi nombre! ¿Cómo te sentirías tú si tuviera un perro o un loro llamado "Souji"?

—¿Eh? ¿Takano-san ha nombrado a un animal como yo? Eso es tan desagradable. Por favor detente. —arrugué la nariz. Molestar a Takano-san nunca había sido tan divertido, estaba en un punto donde la rabia lo llevaba por argumentos sin sentido. Mi semblante se volvió curioso  
de pronto. —Cuando vas a casa, ¿le hablas al perro como, "Souji, Souji… Hice esto el día de hoy"?

—O quizás: "Souji… Hoy me dijeron mujeriego." —se unió Kisa-san.

—Podría ser: "Souji…Vamos a dar un paseo." —agregó Kanade Mino.

—¡Yo no le hablo a los animales! ¡Dije si… SI! Y si no te gusta, ¿cómo carajos crees que me siento?

—No cambiaré de parecer, Masamune es el perfecto nombre para él.

Acariciando el pelaje azabache, Hatori murmuró —Como se esperaba, terminaron discutiendo.

—No entiendo cómo pueden trabajar juntos.

—Bueno, al final, Takano-san se rebajó al nivel de Souji. —rió Kisa entre dientes.

—Tal vez en realidad nombremos a un animal Souji algún día.

—¡Ni de coña! Que no me gusta… —refunfuñé mordisqueando un _pocky_ que tenía guardado.

El editor en jefe me golpeó en la cabeza con un fajo de papeles antes de dejarlos sobre mi espacio. —¡Mocoso! Levanta tu perezoso trasero y llévale estos documentos a Isaka-san. Los que están en blanco y negro entrégaselos a la encargada de recursos humanos.

—Cuanto molestas. —gruñí sobándome el área afectada, levantándome de mi sitio.

—Lo bueno es que discuten y se arreglan a los pocos segundos, como si nada hubiese sucedido.

Mis compañeros asintieron dos veces.

—Hatori. —llamó el verdadero Masamune— Búscale hogar a ese gato. Esta es una oficina, no un albergue de animales.

Asomé la cabeza al escuchar sus palabras. —Sabía que al menos tenías corazón para no echarlo. Que orgu…

Creo que fue una regla lo que me lanzó antes de vociferar: —¡Que le lleves los documentos! Y tráeme algo de beber. —sentenció.

…

—¡Por favor!

—No.

—¿Por favor?

—No.

—¡Vamos, no seas malo! ¡Será la última vez que te lo pida!

—¿Cuántas veces he oído eso antes?... Ya lo recuerdo ¡Muchas! —suspiré. —Cada vez que me ves de "buen humor", lo cual no estoy ahora mismo, me pides un postre nuevo. —me giré mirándolo a los ojos, dejándole unas fotocopias en el espacio de Onodera que me había pedido momentos antes. —Kisa-san te vas a poner como una vaca. Los jóvenes últimamente prefieren a las personas de vientres planos.

—Yo emm… ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¿P-pero q-que dices?

El tema de la repostería llego a más oídos y en menos de dos minutos, tenía a todos los chicos del departamento encima de mí pidiéndome algo diferente.

—Las galletas de la última vez estaban deliciosas, ¿puedes hacer más? —pidió Mino-san rellenando una propuesta desde su escritorio.

Onodera entró cargando varios pesados folletos y los dejó caer ruidosamente sobre su espacio, fue cuando se dio cuenta de las fotocopias.

—Oh, gracias. Nakami-kun, ¿sabes cocinar?

—¡Así es! Sou-kun hace los mejores postres que te puedas imaginar. De todos los tipos, tamaños y formas… Muchachos, ¿recuerdan los dangos del año pasado?

—Dios, esos dangos… —ronroneó Hatori escribiendo veloz en su portátil.

—¿Cuándo volverás a hacer dangos? — preguntó Takano-san antes de colgar el teléfono.

—¿Enserio? ¿Cómo es que…?

—Trabajé en una repostería en una parte de la preparatoria y cuando iba a la universidad. —mi teléfono en mi espacio comenzó sonar, así que dejé los papeles que estaba organizando para responder, vi los ojos de Onodera bailar antes de contestar. —Grupo de editores Esmeralda, Nakami habla… Si… si, es correcto. No, no tengo ningún problema… —los murmuros de mis compañeros hablando entre ellos se detuvieron y se me quedaron viendo con una expresión aburrida. ¿Ahora qué demonios querían? —¿Y no están disponibles los mensajeros? Recuerde que estamos a mitad de ciclo... Ya veo… Bien. Lo esperaré. Gracias por su esfuerzo.

Coloqué el teléfono en su respectivo lugar dando por finalizada la llamada.

—Quiero dango de té verde.

—Galletas de mantequilla.

—Tarta de chocolate.

—¡Mochis!

—Pastelitos de calabaza

—Pero si serán…

—¡Buenos días muchachos! Onii-chan, deja de ser grosero con ellos. —no fue hasta que hizo mención en mí, que me di cuenta de que Haruhi, estaba detrás de mí, con un puchero en los labios y reprimiéndome con su fruncimiento de ceño. Estaba vestida con un kimono azul oscuro de hermosos detalles; flores de cerezo de color rosa pálido parecían bailotear con cada movimiento que ella hacía, su figura estaba sujeta por un impecable obi* blanco, su cabello estaba recocido en un moño artesanal, aunque varios mechones, se colaban de su lugar.

Cargaba una bolsa de papel, la dejó suavemente saludando a todos los presentes con una sonrisa, todos les correspondieron pero sintieron más curiosidad por el dulzón aroma que despedía la bolsa.

—Oye Haru-chan, ¿eso es para nosotros? ¿Qué es? ¿Quién lo hizo? —inquirió Kisa-san sorprendido.

Finalmente reveló su contenido. Yo bufé dejándome caer en mi silla.

—¡Anpan! —chillaron Kisa y Mino.  
Los chicos fueron recibiendo su dichoso anpan mientras lo engullían a grandes bocados—¿Por qué no les dijiste que los habías hecho, onii-chan?

—Si ¿Por qué? —quiso saber el editor en jefe mientras me daba molestos toquecitos con una pluma en el hombro. —Oh, gracias. Eres muy amable en venir hasta aquí solo a darnos de comer cuando tu hermano no lo hace.

—Por qué primero que nada, son unos golosos. Y segundo, no soy su maid para estar horneando cada vez que quieran llenarse la panza de azúcar.

Los chicos me clavaron sus miradas —Eres un horrible persona.

—¡Si fuera por ustedes estuviera en un prostíbulo para pagar el alquiler!

Mino-san tragó su bocado, ignorándome por completo—Oi, Haru-chan. Estas muy bonita, ¿Cuál es la ocasión?

—Ah, esto… ¡gracias! —murmuró antes de sonrojarse.— Hoy habrá un festival en el templo de Kiyoku, ¿ustedes no irán?

Mierda, lo había olvidado por completo.

…

Mi mano se movía a mayor velocidad, intimidado por las agujas de gran reloj en la pared. Habría pasado lo que creo una semana desde la partida de Haruhi hacia Kioto. Hubiese querido que se quedara por más tiempo, pero si ella pasaba un corto tiempo más, sus clases se retrasarían.

Suspiré.

Estábamos retrasados en la entrega del manuscrito y todo por culpa del imbécil de Jun que me sacó a patadas de mi casa con sus insistentes apuñaladas a mi pobre timbre muy temprano por la mañana -el muy descarado sabe que odio ser despertado por la mañanas de los fines de semana- nada más y nada menos a "dar una vuelta por ahí" llámese recorrer todo Shibuya, visitas a museos, acuarios, parques, lugares que solíamos visitar de jóvenes y, ¡Y! a restaurantes que solo con vender todos mis órganos podría pagar un platillo de entrada. Yo, lánguido, sin energías, fatigado y con humor de perros, moría por darme un baño y abrazar mi cama. Y eso no fue posible, porque en mi fax residía una carta de auxilio da sensei enviada a las 8:34 pm y en ese momento eran las 9:17 pm.

Le voy a dar una patada en el trasero solo por esto. Y por el hecho de que me mensajeaba a cada rato para salir con él de nuevo.

—Esta es la última. — respondió Yuu-san, cuando le pregunté sobre la situación.

—Gracias a Dios... Revisa si todas las hojas tienen la foto-tipografías. —ordené sin mirarle a los ojos con voz segura. Solo un poco más…

—¡Acabe! Ya le he revisado varias veces, ¿alguien puede echarle un ojo? — preguntó una de las asistentes.

—Eh, ahora mismo no puedo… —murmuró Toriumi dibujando con velocidad. —Nakami-kun…

—Negativo. —canturrié aplicando pegamento cuidadosamente sobre un guion.

—Yanase-san, cuando acabe de eso ayude a Makoto, ¿sí? Confío en usted.

—Bien… Déjame ver… Arg, ¿de quién es el celular que no para de sonar? —gruñó el castaño, buscando con los ojos el dichoso aparato.

—Es el mío. ¿Me haces un favor?... Tómalo y quítale la batería… Exacto, eso es. Ahora el chip, quítaselo. —tenía que hacer algo, Hirose estaba llegando a un punto en el que interrumpía mi trabajo y el de los demás, se iba a tener que acostumbrar a que le cortara los planes.

Al menos pude respirar tranquilo por un rato. Espere esa mirada de extrañeza de parte de Yuu ante mi petición tan extraña.

No había acabado con mi parte de trabajo cuando me quedé viendo las manos del asistente. Se veían tan delicadas, perfectas como porcelana. No reparé en lo que estaba haciendo cuando antes de que él se marchase a lo suyo, tomé una de sus manos entre las mías ensimismado en mi mundo.

No quería soltarle.

'¿Qué era lo que me pasaba?'

**XxxX**

**Aclaraciones:**

*Ochoko: pequeña tacita donde se sirve usualmente el sake.

*La maldición de Twinkle: según el Glosario de Marukawa que sale al final de cada episodio, Twinkle es un conejito que puede concederte 3 deseos con su varita mágica, si lo tratas bien pasan cosas buenas, si no, pasan cosas malas.

*Obi: cinturón de tela que sujeta el kimono.

A pasado mucho tiempo, ¿verdad? La computadora tuvo un montón de problemas y la falta de ideas me ataco. Sé que es casi un capitulo relleno y que casi no apareció Yuu, pero debe hacerse así porque el próximo capi estará cargado de acción ¡BOOM! ^^… No, niñas no ese tipo de acción xD pero eso no tardará en llegar tampoco así que cálmense xd ¡Y! no pueden quejarse lo hice 3 páginas más largo según Word.

Al menos ya Yuu-chan se disculpó, supo una parte de la verdad y descubrieron que Souji hace repostería *0* y cumplió sus 25 años ¡wiii! Un estúpido y sensual Kirishima a aparecido junto con un Shizuku Ishi salvaje ¿Qué opinan de Jun? ¿Verdad que un lambiscón? Entonces ustedes se preguntaran ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿POR QUE?! Me imagino, supongo y entiendo que algunas de ustedes lo sabrán ya…. Al menos espero sacarle unas risas con la escena del gato, 7w7

Este capi va para: Misaki23, Sekaiichi Hatsukoii, Marcela G. Herrera, Laurie (pony salvaje), Marii Jesu Maro (Mao-chan), Van Phantomhive, noquichinda, Sakuyachan17 ¡y a aquellas que me siguen leyendo desde las tinieblas! Gracias por siempre comentarme y brindarme su apoyo, significa bastante! OuO

Espero sus comentarios, y si lo hacen Sou-kun les horneara deliciosos pastelitos usando SOLO un delantal…


End file.
